Doctor Whooves: The Sengoku Ponies Pt 1
by The Imperator 2 you
Summary: It's been two months since The Professor made peace with her rage, and accepted life as a pony, and peace has temporarily returned to Gaia. However, while The Doctor has continued to enjoy his comfortable life with his family, a batch of new arrivals to the planet threaten once more to change that, only this time... they bring more than The Professor's arrival ever did.
1. Anasi's Sake

**/watch?v=OrdDkmwY17o**

Konichiwa boys and girls… welcome to the Golden Playhouse, after midnight!

Now before you all ask about the music playing, I figured we should get in the mood for tonight's story. Oh and while we're 'getting in the mood', I have a special case of some special bottles of Sake to share with you all.

So go right ahead, and take a seat on the pillows tonight, we got lots of sake to go around!

*Sips a glass*

Ah… now **THAT'S' **good sake!

Hey now, I notice I'm good looking but come on and keep those eyes up here. Or don't *chuckle*, look at whatever you like, but make sure you compliment me on my kimono first boys, and girls. I know some of you ladies roll that way, and let me remind you all, I'm single! *wink*

Oh, what's with the whole Japanese theme going on tonight?

Well let's get started with a short preview of what's to come!

Tonight's story is one straight from the world of Medieval Japan, as the ponies you have come to know and love, meet up with the samurai culture from Earth.

Samurai, Ninja, Onna-bugeisha, Ashigaru, all will feel the soil and grass of Gaia's soil beneath them. But they come from a time of war, where armies and clans fought for control of their nation!

Gaia's ponies, in particular the ones under the rule of Princess Celestia and Luna, have never seen warfare in the true sense of the word. How will they react to these Sengoku era beings, those who are used to warfare for many years?

More importantly, what do they bring to Gaia's soil, is it peace or is it war?

Well there's only one way to find out, and that's to wait for me to finish drinking my sake and get my throat all ready and good for the story.

*Chuckles* Take another swig of that bottle, it's on the house!

Don't worry; I won't bite if you get too pushy! Just remember, save it till the story is done.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Royal Canterlot Kiss

**/watch?v=VBltiYFO42c**

Prologue: The Sengoku Period

_It is a time of great social upheavals, political intrigues and near constant warfare for the island of Japan, as local warlords known as Daimyo, no longer obeying the Ashikaga Shogunate, battle for territorial control over the island nation._

_These Daimyo raise armies of peasant and samurai forces from local territories under their control, and many families seek to raise their standings and climb the political ladder through any and all means._

_Arranged marriages, assassinations, hostage exchanges, and battlefield glory are the most common means to this end for many clans and families._

_For these samurai clans, family honor and personal honor is so important, that depending on which type of honor they valued, determined how they acted with every decision they made._

_One such small samurai family, known as the Kusaji Clan, under the guidance of its head of the clan, has offered the hand of its only daughter, Hanayo Kusaji, to the heir of another clan, the Ninman Clan. She is the last of her line of an ancient line of female samurai, known as an Onna-bugeisha. She begs her father to allow her to marry a local samurai who has returned from a successful campaign serving the Hojo Clan, in order to prove his worth to her father for her hand._

_She has always loved him, and was waiting patiently for his return so that her father could approve of such a marriage. She promises that her union with this local samurai will bring her clan great honor._

_He has refused her plea, and proceeds on with the arranged marriage._

_Desperate to escape this arranged marriage for her father's rise to political power, and despite her family honor being at stake, she conspires with her love to flee the castle town of Takasaki. To her, personal honor and love was more important than her family's future political prospects. During one of the stormiest nights Takasaki suffered, she flees the town and with her samurai lover, Aketoki Nimaji, and head west for the province of Kai, under the control of Daimyo Takeda Shingen. Unwilling to let his promised bride leave the province and escape into Takeda controlled territory, the heir of the Ninman Clan, a samurai named Hogeki Ninman, pursues with a team of ninja to track them down._

_Before they can reach the safety of the border of Kai, they are cornered by the Ninja under Hogeki's control and himself._

(Time: 3:48 AM, Close to the border of Kai)

**/watch?v=lhJNAlagKKc**

"**Not much further, we're almost there Hanayo-Chan!"** Aketoki says as his horse races down the dirt path through a stretch of trees, just as the storm was ending.

"**Already, I thought you said it would take all night to reach Kai Aketoki-Chan?"** Hanayo says in amazement as he pushes the horse to slow down as a fork in the road approaches. **"How could you have gotten us all the way to Kai in half the night?"**

"**I asked a few locals for the quickest path one could take if they wanted to reach Kai."** Aketoki said as he steered his horse down the left path. **"A few travelers told me of this old trail that is only used by a few merchants and commoners."**

"**You asked the locals, but Aketoki-Chan, the locals are almost all loyal to the Ninman Clan, how do you know none of them lied about this to you?"**

"**They showed it to me yesterday, it goes all the way to Kai!"** Aketoki said as they turned a corner and his horse jumped over a fallen tree branch.

Just as they jumped over the branch, Hanayo lost her grip on an object that she had been holding onto for the past few hours. However it was so important that it caused her to yell at Aketoki to stop the instant she dropped it.

"**STOP!"** She screamed, and instantly he halted his horse.

"**Did you drop your Naginata?"**

"**Yes I did, I'll be quick!"** She says as she races over to where it fell and grabs it, brushing a bit of dirt off the sheath before once more returning to her lover.

If the Naginata had not been handed down to her from her grandmother, she would not risk stopping to pick it back up. However because of the importance she put on it, and because of how little they had kept with them when they fled from Takasaki, it was a risk they had to take. The risk they ran by slowing down, even stopping, for something as small as picking up a fallen weapon was great. She knew that her fiancé, Hogeki Ninman, would be after her if his spies told him of her fleeing. No doubt her father has told him by now, and what she feared was that their plans had been known or were discovered prior to their leaving.

If Hogeki had sent a force to find them, he would probably assume they'd take the fastest route to safety, the path they were on which led to the safety of Kai. If his soldiers caught up with them before they reached the province and presented themselves to Takeda Shingen, they would suffer terrible fates. Aketoki would be killed on the spot, and she would likely be returned to complete her marriage to Hogeki.

If she didn't kill herself before that happened, which she was prepared to do if that was the situation.

She was an Onna-bugeisha, a female warrior of samurai lineage. Her honor of keeping noble samurai blood in her family's line was something that her late mother always taught her to uphold, even on her death bed when Hanayo was seven. **"Do not let a samurai who is not worthy of your heart, ever take your hand. No matter what, keep your personal honor as a woman, and as an Onna-bugeisha, above all others!"** Were her final words and Hanayo stayed true to those words, which is why she had fled Takasaki with almost nothing but what she was carrying.

They had only a few small possessions with them, him having sold what spoils he had and the pay he earned for fighting in the Hojo's campaign to pay for the horse. His armor that he wore, his father's Kabuto, and his two swords, along with her grandmother's Naginata and the Koto she carried on her back, were all they had besides this horse. Losing any of these possessions was unacceptable by any standard, and what they were doing was against all family standards.

But still, she would have it no other way as she mounted his horse, wrapped her arms around him, and felt them take off down the dirt road with nothing but the crickets and trees around them. She knew his story better than anyone in her family did. If her father was too blinded to see his honor for what it truly was, she'd defy her clan and turn away from it forever, just to be with the one who was truly worthy of her heart and hand.

She was an Onna-bugeisha, not just a simple token bride to be married off, like Nobunaga Oda did with his sister.

They continued to race down the dirt road, when the first instinct of all her years of training and preparing herself for battle kicked in. One of her first lessons, a samurai lesson she was taught says, during times of peace, tighten your helmet chords.

They were near the border of Kai; Hogeki had seen her with Aketoki many a times in the marketplace. He knew of their feelings for each other, and no doubt would have suspected her rebellious act even without her father telling him tonight. The merchants in the town were almost all loyal to the Ninman Clan and each owed at least one favor to them in one way or another. She expected to have met some kind of patrol, anything by now, something to slow them down or stop them from reaching Kai!

Yet here they were so close to their salvation, where they could go and start a new life together away from Takasaki, and not even one Ashigaru patrol? There was not even a sign of bandits on this direct path to Kai, rarely traveled except by a few merchants? It was an almost perfect escape for them, it was just too easy!

**/watch?v=hzXPO3YNmEs**

The moment that last thought crossed through her mind, the forest seemed to react to it. Instantly a rope flung from one tree to another ahead of them, wrapping around the second tree tightly. Unable to react in time, she and Aketoki both hit the rope and were knocked backward off the horse. The horse meanwhile continued on down the path, whining and yelling in surprise as its riders were flung off its back.

They quickly recovered and instantly sprang into defensive stances, Aketoki drew his Katana and she her Naginata. They were back to back, prepared to defend themselves against their attackers from any direction.

The threat emerged from the shadows of the trees, seemingly blending into the shadows, four Ninja with their Ninjato drawn and surrounding the two of them. They were covered in the dark cloth of the Ninja, only their eyes could be made out from the shadows, and only because the moonlight now shining through the clouds was angled just right. Then he appeared between a pair of trees, wearing grey robes bearing his clan's symbol, a spear pointing at a setting sun, and wearing his own armor was Hogeki Ninman.

"**Well if it isn't Hanayo Kusaji my bride to be, and Aketoki Nimaji."** He said, drawing his Katana and assuming an offensive stance. **"Why the rush to reach Kai, you're due to marry me in a few days Hanayo-Chan?"**

"**I would sooner carry out Harakiri upon myself, than let even one of your fingers touch me Hogeki!"** She shouted.

"**So hostile toward your future husband, something we will need to work on when our union is complete."** He said as he took a step forward, which was a signal for the Ninja to reposition themselves. **"You have made a grave violation Aketoki-San, stealing my bride and filling her with false thoughts, your punishment is to be carried out by me upon my finding you! I have permission from her father to kill you Aketoki, or whoever it is that attempts to steal her from me."**

"**How can I steal her from you, when she was never yours to begin with?"** Aketoki spat as she turned to face the Ninja that were now cutting off their escape down the path they came.

"**She's mine by marriage rights." **Hogeki said, grasping his Katana and taking a step forward.

"**I will sooner die than let you have her!"** Aketoki declared, not backing away as he gripped his sword as well.

"**If you want me Hogeki, come and claim me!"** Hanayo said, taking her Naginata and pointing it at Hogeki. **"You have done nothing honorable for your clan, nothing worthy to prove your value to me; your clan is powerful only because it serves as the Hojo's police force!"**

"**We'll see about that Hanayo-Chan, we shall see about that."** He said as he took another step toward Aketoki. **"Die!"**

Hogeki charged and Aketoki responded, blocking the sword strike and responding with his own. Hanayo wanted to help but at the same time, the Ninja under Hogeki's command surrounded her, preventing her from helping and forcing her to defend herself. In the struggle between Hogeki and Aketoki, a slash from Hogeki's sword cut Aketoki's Kabuto and sent it flying through the air. She grabbed it as she swung her blade in a wide arc, and in the same movement planted it on her head for safekeeping during the battle.

Their battle was waged for only a few minutes, before a sudden bright light from the sky caught their attention.

"**What the…"** Hogeki shouted, taking a step back in awe as a massive column of light seemed to shine down on all of them and the surrounding woods and beyond their sights.

During the confusion when they were all staring up at the strange light, Hanayo became afraid, and in her fear she turned and raced to grab Aketoki. Yet she would not reach him in time, as the next second the column of light seemed to become solid, and all of them lost consciousness.

Chapter 1 – The Royal Canterlot Kiss

(Time, 10:47 AM. Canterlot Castle Throne Room.)

**/watch?v=iIstN_YwS8I**

=Celestia's PoV=

"Question forty seven, would you prefer having a surprise party thrown without your knowledge, yes or no?" Celestia said to herself as she idly stamped her approval for the creation of a new young pony's ward in the Royal Canterlot Hospital. "I guess yes, I am rather tired of celebrating my birthday with everypony knowing about it after seven centuries."

She took her pen and marked yes on question 47 of the 50 questionnaire page for The Doctor's newly released WalkNTalk Luna toy. "Question forty eight, which of the following personalities do you find yourself wanting to spend time with, be honest, A) A pony that likes to tell jokes, B) A pony that takes the situation seriously, C) A pony who agrees with everything you'd say, or D) A pony that hasn't got a clue about what you're talking about half the time?" She whispered as she used her magic to put the approved request on a stack of papers before circling her answer to the questionnaire. "A, a pony that likes to tell jokes, you can always find humor in everything if my student's friend Pinkie Pie is proof of that."

She looked at the next question for a moment before picking up the next notice she had to look at. Something about her kingdom's outposts noticing a sudden increase in thunderstorms far off in the distance, as well as a new series of river systems and lakes being seen from the air. Not thinking it as a priority she put it among the other 'low priority' notices, and resumed answering her questionnaire for the new toy. "Question forty nine, which of these would you rather have your friend do if you were stressed out about a problem, A) Perform a silly trick to make you laugh, B) Leave you alone to resolve it yourself, C) Talk it over with you to help you out, D) Find those who can help you with the problem better, E) Create a random bit of chaos to take your mind off the problem temporarily? Circle all that apply."

Celestia took her pen and circled A, C, and D, knowing that she would love help or anything to cheer her up about problems. After answering that she heard the sound of the throne room door opening and hooves approaching her. She only glanced up to see a Mailmare from her Royal Postal Service based in Canterlot and one of her guards before returning to the final question. "Question fifty, which of these random acts do you find most appealing and amusing, A) A pony pretending to be sneaky but clearly saying out loud and repeating "Sneaking, Sneaking, Sneaking.", or B) A pony pretending to be a statue when they clearly don't look anything like the statue they are pretending to be?" She read out loud before circling A with a smirk.

She didn't know why the fifty questions were needed to order The Doctor's latest toy model, but apparently they were. The advertisement said that these toys were designed to be, according to him, friends for life to their owners. They would have personalities of their own, beyond anything any of his previous toys had according to the small letter he sent to Celestia attached to the two questionnaires. She also didn't know why he needed to ask fifty questions in the first place, after all each of his toys had personalities if their responses were anything to judge by. Still she didn't mind answering the questions for his latest toy.

The only concern she had about the toy was the price, why is he asking for fifty bits for this particular toy?

"You requested an Express Delivery Mailmare your majesty?" The mare said, giving a short bow to Celestia.

"Yes I need this toy order request delivered to the Hooves residence as soon as possible." She said, taking the questionnaire and putting it inside an envelope along with the order form, as well as fifty bits.

"Yes your majesty." The mare said, taking the envelope and putting it in her saddlebag before racing toward the door the instant she did.

Express Delivery Mailmares all had special permission to run through any area they were stationed, as well as permission to fly out of any window to carry out their order requests. Celestia only hired the express delivery so that she could get her order in along with her sister's. Luna had already sent hers in earlier that morning, having had time during the night to fill out the request and sent it by mail in the morning.

She didn't however tell her about the questionnaire, which seemed odd to Celestia, but then she brushed it off as just something she forgot about.

The reason why her guard was there however was different, Luna had left the castle that morning to go shopping for items to, as she said, add color to her selection of gala dresses. Celestia was getting curious as to what was keeping her normally non-outgoing, extremely shy, sister of the night. She wasn't worried that something bad would happen, but she was curious about what's taking her.

"Have you found her yet?" Celestia asked the guard as he gave a short bow.

"Yes your majesty, she's still shopping and says she'll be back shortly." The guard said. "She says she just wants to finish shopping for a selection of hats to go with her new dresses that she's purchased."

"My sister's acting just like a teenager now, shopping for things that she's not really going to use." Celestia said with a smile. "Well I hope she brought along somepony to help her carry everything. Who did she bring with her; did you get a chance to see?"

"Yes your majesty, she brought along her two guards Hawk and Owl."

"Those two get way too much work from her; she really ought to hire more guards for herself if she insists on having her own select group." She said with another smirk. "Well hopefully those two don't get hurt carrying everything for her. I should start considering a better medical care for you my guards."

"Please your majesty, you are too kind to us." Her guard said with a short bow. "Our pleasure is in serving and protecting you and your sister your majesty."

"I just hope Hawk and Owl feel the same way." Celestia said as she picked up another notice from the hospital requesting additional funding to add an additional care ward for the elderly.

=Luna's PoV, two hours later in a hat shop=

_*My lovely flower*_

_*Separated for how long*_

_*My search continues *_

**/watch?v=RZrcaOnqu-E**

"How dost this hat make us look Owl, be honest." Luna asked as she turned her head this way and that, looking at herself in the mirror.

The hat in question was a midnight violet hat with several plumed light blue feathers, with a silver rose pattern lining the rim. She thought it looked nice, but this was the only one she found in her size, and instead of commissioning one for her size, she simply spent the last fifteen minutes searching the stores for one. Now that she had, she wanted to see how it looked on her, so she was asking for her guard's opinion on how it looked.

They had been somewhat helpful so far, except when it came to the dresses and now the hats.

"Well it… brings out your… midnight personality quite well my lady." Owl said nervously as he had four bags of hats hanging from his back and off his sides.

"Does it?" Luna asked as she turned the hat on an angle to admire how it matched her mane. "What about you Hawk, what's your opinion on how we look?"

-_It looks nice my lady.- _Hawk said in her mind, waiting outside for them to leave.

She could feel him straining to carry sixteen bags of clothes from the previous dress shops she had visited.

She may have purchased too many dresses, but after seeing the variety of clothing inside her friend's mind, she felt a sudden desire to have lots of attire for any occasion. So after sending a servant to take her toy request form to the postal service, she told Hawk and Owl of her plans to leave for the marketplace, having no real duties that day.

They didn't seem to mind her excursion out of the palace at the time, but now she was sensing faint traces of annoyance and regret spilling from their thoughts. She felt that their annoyance was most likely coming from the fact that they had been at this for nearly five hours, and regret because they hated that they had to carry all of her shopping on their backs.

"Is something wrong you two?" Luna said as she decided to buy this hat and looked for another hat to go with a special purple dress with lavender flower patterns.

"No my lady, nothing's wrong!" Owl said as he flinched at her putting the hat on the counter and start examining yet another hat that had caught her eye.

_-What Owl said, nothing's wrong your majesty!-_ Hawk lied in her head.

"We can tell when you both are lying, remember?" She said with a smirk as she put on a purple hat with a green wave-like pattern going around the rim. _–Or do you forget that we can feel your emotions in our mind?-_

"Uh… no my lady I haven't…" Owl said nervously.

_-No my lady…-_ Hawk replied just as nervously, clearly thinking they were both about to be punished for complaining.

It was a rule, an old rule that Luna expected them both to follow as her guards, even if her sister didn't demand it of the palace guards. The rule stated that any guard serving the royal princesses had to do whatever was expected or requested of them, if it was the princesses who requested it or demanded it. Hawk and Owl both knew to expect these kinds of requests from her, this was no exception.

She could tell they don't regret letting her feel their thoughts and feelings while sharing their minds with her, but they definitely wished they could control their emotions better to hide those tiny traces she could feel. _–Well would you two like fair compensation for this bit of service for us?-_ She asked them both, knowing that it was the least she could do despite their normal pay.

_-Oh no my lady, you don't have to…-_ Hawk said suddenly, but he was cut off by her.

_-If you have a complaint of any kind, you can say it now and we won't hold it against you. -_ She said with the full authority of her station. _–You won't get this chance often again in the future, so say whatever you want. I promise you that I won't be angry or hold anything you say against you.-_

_-Well my lady… it's just that we are your guards, not labor ponies. - _Hawk said, feeling the sincerity in her voice. _–We are to protect and serve you, but this is just… a little excessive of that role. I'm just saying… do you really need our help to carry your shopping my lady?-_

"Yes wouldn't this task be better suited to the palace servants?" Owl said in agreement.

Luna smirked as she understood their arguments, before taking the hat she was wearing and adding it to the small pile on the counter. _–Very well you two, you are both right, you are not being adequately compensated for helping me today.-_ She thought to them, and felt their sighs of relief in her head, and came up with a funny solution to this problem. _–Therefore how about we give you both a Royal Canterlot Kiss on your cheeks, the highest honor our sister or myself can bestow upon one of our guards? Would that be considered an acceptable form of payment?-_

_-No thank you my lady, you really don't have to…- _Hawk said almost instantly, and she could feel his embarrassment even without him saying a word to her.

Owl was no less embarrassed about the sudden prospect of being kissed by her, but she could see his reaction personally. "No my lady that's not necessary, our payment is in seeing you safe and sound each day." Owl said instantly, trying his best to hide the blush that sprang up at her words.

Luna chuckled to herself as she gave Owl a small wink and put the last hat she wanted to buy on the counter. The Royal Canterlot Kiss was something she and her sister only bestowed upon a guard who performed above and beyond what was asked of them. It was really only a simple kiss on the guard's cheek, and not really that high of an honor. In actuality it was only one small part of a ceremony performed for the guard, and nothing more than a simple jester of thanks.

But they didn't have to know that detail.

Once she paid for the hats, and Owl added their bags to the three he was currently carrying and walked out with her in the lead, still blushing. Hawk was also absent-mindedly pretending to find the sky very fascinating as she walked out and started to make her way to another shop before heading back to the palace. As they walked, Hawk handed Owl their spears to carry because he had less to carry, which only made Luna once again ask for their reasoning behind bringing their spears.

_-We know you are our protectors Owl and Hawk, but why must you bring your weapons for this shopping trip?-_ She asked with her thoughts as they turned down the street toward the main road to the palace. _–We are still in Canterlot, and not that far from the palace, why would you need your spears here of all places? It's not like there's an assassin preparing to attack us or anything.-_

_-We know my lady, but as your guards it's our duty to be ready to defend you against anything at a moment's notice.-_ Owl replied. _–It's our duty and responsibility to be prepared for whatever may threaten your safety, be it a disruptive pony, or even Discord himself.-_

_-Well that's a very nice thought Owl, now what's the real reason for bringing the spears?- _Luna asked as she raised her eyebrow at Owl's response, knowing that there was another reason behind what he was saying.

_-That… and because Hawk said we are required to carry them unless we are taking you somewhere in your personal chariot…-_ Owl said.

_-Tattletale…-_ Hawk replied with a grunt as Luna felt Owl glaring at him.

With that said, Luna continued on with her shopping, until she saw a strange pony out of the corner of her eye. The stallion, a purple unicorn wearing strange attire, was walking down the street and looking around in great confusion, as though he were lost. His horn was thinner and shorter than any horn Luna knew of, which was odd because she had never seen a horn so thin or so short. His outfit looked like a series of leather padding and tightly wound leather for his back and legs and rear. Instead of a cutie mark where it should be, a tattoo on his both sides of his face could be seen. The mark looked similar to her moon cutie mark, but it was broken and had a teardrop falling from the tip of the other half, over what appeared to be a lake or something.

"Strange… who is that pony." Luna asked her guards as she paused to stare at him. "We've never seen clothes like that before… do either of you recognize such clothes?"

"No my lady, I've never seen him or such attire before." Hawk replied instantly.

"Nor have I my lady." Owl responded.

By the looks of the ponies pointing and staring at him from the various shops and street, none of their subjects had seen him before. But Luna still didn't know why they were all staring and paying this stallion so much attention, travelers to Canterlot were just as common here as they were in other cities and towns in Equestria.

At least that was her thinking until the stallion turned and she saw what they were all pointing at. Strapped to the stallion's side were two… curved objects… one long and the other short.

"What are those objects he's carrying?" Luna asked as he started walking away, ignoring the stares and pointing of his onlookers.

"No idea my lady, I've never seen such objects before." Hawk said.

"Nor have I." Owl said.

Seeing no other reason to keep staring at the stallion, besides to admire how strong he looked, she continued her shopping spree and torturing her two guards by asking their opinions on dresses and outfits she fancied.

Another hour of shopping and she had finally finished her purchasing, having purchased thirty dresses and seven hats for her wardrobe. So with her new purchases straining the backs of her two guards, she finally made her way back to the palace.

Five minutes of walking however came to a halt as she heard the sound of two ponies arguing around the corner of the street they were on.

"I don't know who you are but if you are a representative of the Crystal Empire or some other kingdom, you must present yourself to the princesses before you may do anything else!" A voice said, and it sounded like one of her sister's guards. "If you are just traveling through then please explain your business as to why you are here. Also remove those clothes or at least explain the reason what they are and why you are wearing them, you're causing a slight panic in the streets with your appearance!"

The next few words that were said she couldn't understand, even though she could clearly hear them, she just didn't understand anything. Apparently neither did the guard as she turned the corner and saw the guard talking to the individual out of sight. **"Watashi wa ushinwa reta watashi."**The second voice said to him.

"I don't understand a word you are saying sir, can you please speak normally?" The unicorn guard said with a confused look.

"**Watashi, wa anatano daimyo ni hanashitai."**

"I still don't understand a word you are saying!" The guard said shaking his head.

Luna decided to handle the situation, and overrode her guard's silent protesting backs to perform her royal duty as co-ruler of Equestria. "What is going on here sir guard?" Luna declared, causing the guard to immediately turn and salute her.

"Your majesty, forgive me, I did not see you were there." He said respectfully.

"That's alright, now what is going on here?" Luna asked as she looked up at the pony he was talking to.

It was the stallion she had seen earlier wandering the streets and looking lost. He only glanced at her before he looked at her rump and then returning his attention to the guard again. "**Naze anata no mesu ga ari, sarani wa subete hadaka dansei ga?"** He said with a raised eyebrow. **"Mata, naze kono 1-jō no hane ga aru nodesu ka?"**

"Who is this stallion guard?" Luna asked as Owl rounded the corner carrying her bags.

**/watch?v=DkFJUCADk2w**

The moment Owl rounded the corner; the strange stallion reacted as though he had just been insulted. He shouted in whatever words he was using, but still Luna couldn't understand a word he was saying. "**Hogeki wa koko de nanishiteruno?" **He yelled, pointing at Owl as he turned to face the stallion.

Without a second's hesitation Owl reacted in response to the strange stallion, as though he were preparing to attack. He dropped the bags and grabbed his spear, jumping to stand between Luna and the stallion he perceived as a threat. Just as quickly the stallion reached with one hoof to grab one of the curved objects at his waist, before pulling it out to reveal an incredible blade of curved steel.

"**Doko Hanayo-chan wa, anata ga kanojo to issho ni nani o shita nodesu ka?" **He said angrily, as he held the sword with one hoof at an angle.

"Calm down, there's no need to get hostile!" Luna tried to say, but before she could finish the pony shouted once more just as Hawk appeared, having dropped his bags and carried his spear around the corner.

"**Korera wa, anata no dōmeikuni Hogeki iru, anata wa watashi o kōnā ni dōmeikuni no haigo ni ishuku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?" **He shouted again, pointing the sword at Owl.

"Get back my lady!" Owl said as he raised his spear along with Hawks.

Without another word the stallion shouted and charged Owl with that sword, cutting downward with such force that the spear was cut in half at the shaft. In response Hawk tried to intervene and assist Owl, at the same time the unicorn guard jumped into the fray, grabbing his spear from the floor and trying to assist as well.

Luna watched as this strange stallion used his weapon to break a second spear, before delivering a kick with one of his rear hooves while at the same time using his weapon as a shield to protect against Hawk's spear. Wounded the unicorn guard was forced back while Luna backed away in self-protection.

"Guard, call for help immediately!" Luna ordered.

He nodded at her order and his horn lit up, before sending a cascade of purple and blue sparks into the sky, alerting all nearby guards to the situation and ordering them to assist. Yet still the fight continued between her two guards and this stranger. He was getting the upperhoof on them now, having broken Hawk's spear and reducing them to use only the shaft's to protect themselves.

The fight spilled out into the street as Owl tried to disengage and push Luna away from the threat, leaving Hawk to deal with the threat alone with the unicorn guard!

"My lady, please get away from here, let us handle this!" Owl said as they both felt Hawk drop what was left of his spear.

The reason why was because he had been cut badly by the blade of the attacker. She could feel him clutching at his side as he disengaged and backed away, and once she caught sight of him, she could see a gash four inches long running from his front to his wing joint. It wasn't deep but by the stars was it painful!

"HAAAAAWK!" Luna shouted, just as more guards appeared from both ends of the street carrying spears.

As more guards appeared the attacking pony defeated the other unicorn guard, giving him just as brutal a kick as the gash he had given Hawk. This allowed him a chance to look for her and Owl, and once he spotted Owl he charged again with that sword, using three legs to race at them. Owl looked determined as he charged back in response, but unarmed Luna knew he stood no chance. However the guards coming to their rescue were almost all comprised of Unicorn guards, and this gave Luna an idea.

"Unicorn Guards, restrain him with magic!" She ordered.

They all nodded and as one they summoned their magic and an aura of mixed colors surrounded the attacker. Owl backed off to let the Unicorns do their work. Luna sighed in relief as the stallion struggled to move, but the sigh turned into a gasp as he screamed in rage, before jerking forward and breaking the unicorn's hold on him.

_-He broke through six unicorn guard's restraining magic?-_ Luna thought as he turned and charged the reinforcing guards with his blade.

Even though it was eight against one, the reinforcing guards still stood no chance against him. The stallion outmatched their skills in combat, making short work of their spears and delivering more wounds to another three guards. By this time ponies in the streets were fleeing from the scene, shops had emptied and closed their doors with magical and mundane means. Yet that didn't matter at all to Luna, because once Owl received a new spear from another guard, he rejoined the battle. Moments after he rejoined their attacker got the best of him and slashed at his hooves, slashing his leg and causing him to collapse, before giving another slash to his side.

"OOOOOOWL!" Luna screamed, causing the attacker to look up at her.

**/watch?v=eoHo23qW_aA**

More guards were arriving on the scene, weapons drawn from both sides of the street and from the air. At the sight of five Pegasus guards flying in, the stallion sheathed his weapon and fled down the street.

"AFTER HIM!" Luna shouted angrily, letting her emotions get the better of her and turning to an Earth guard. "You, call for medical assistance, get these ponies to the nearest hospital!"

She didn't give the Earth guard time to acknowledge her order before she was after the attacker, following behind the now twenty guards chasing after him. He didn't run very far as he turned toward a closed and barricaded shop at a corner of the street which also bordered another building, creating a small triangle with the street.

Once he reached the corner he turned and slid to a stop with his back to the point of the buildings, facing them all before drawing his blade once more with one hoof. As Luna caught up with the other guards she noticed the look of fierce determination, yet deep calm in his face, as though the fact he was outnumbered twenty to one didn't matter. Then she realized why he wasn't so concerned.

He was completely cornered, but this worked to his advantage, as despite their numbers he only had to fight two or three guards at a time. They couldn't fit enough ponies into that small corner even in the air to make a difference and use their weapons effectively. Yet that wasn't the only reason he wasn't concerned, as he revealed one final trick that she and her guards had never seen a pony do before.

He stood up on his rear hooves and grasped the blade with his front hooves, holding it alongside his face as he prepared himself for battle. He didn't even look unbalanced as he glared at all of them; in fact this seemed to be what he wanted to do. He looked as though this was a move he was saving for just this situation. "Enough of this, prepare to move in, we're restraining him our self!" Luna declared, and as one all of the guards braced themselves for her order to move in.

She summoned her magic and used a restraining spell on the stallion, trying to force the pony to fall to the floor and hold him down. Yet for some reason the aura that surrounded him suddenly lost strength as he seemed to be fighting her magic. Moments later he shouted again and jerked forward, giving an all mighty yell before breaking her spell and charging at the guards in front of her.

Standing on two hooves the stallion showed just as much speed and agility as he did on all four or even three. He slashed, blocked, jabbed, sliced and otherwise fought all twenty guards that tried to restrain him. His armor proved to be formidable to their speed, making them glance off and useless against him. Not only was it resilient it was also flexible as he performed maneuvers Luna never thought were possible. All the while he continued to fight with fierce determination and pure clarity of focus.

Each move he made, flowed from one into another, not a single movement was wasted in his actions. When he blocked he used it to attack, when he dodged he turned it into a block for an unseen strike that he seemed to sense was coming. Nothing her sister's guards did seemed to work, this strange stallion was making hay barrels out of them. Their magic was useless, their spears pointless, and as the last of the unicorns guards sent up red sparks into the sky, declaring an emergency situation and calling all guards to the scene, she started to think there was only one way to stop this stallion.

"EVERYPONY GET BACK!" She roared as she used her magic to take a drastic action.

She used it to break the street behind her, ripping sections apart and then throwing those chunks at the attacker. Just in time the guards heeded her orders, and those that were still fighting jumped out of the way. The attacking pony however did not see it in time, and chunks of street rock slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

Gasping for breath Luna looked up at the mess of bodies around her. Six more guards were badly wounded by cuts and gashes delivered by that blade, which had been knocked away and sent spinning away from them. The other guards were getting up and shaking off small scrapes and bruises, but they were otherwise unharmed. "Get that blade, and send for medical help at once!" Luna ordered. "Then start seeing to everypony's…"

Just as she was about to tell them to take the attacker to the palace dungeon, the stallion stood up and turned to stare at them all, clutching a wounded hoof with the other. "**Watashi wa, sō kantan ni wa makemasen!" **He gasped through the pain, reaching for the second object he had been carrying, however it too had been sent flying when Luna used her magic to send the street at him.

"He's unarmed, restrain him!" Luna shouted desperately, backing away in slight fear at this stallion that simply refused to go down.

Instantly all of the guards, who could still stand and fight, charged and tried to restrain the attacker. Yet still he proved just as dangerous as he did before. He kicked and head-butted, tripped and flipped, knocked down and otherwise made her sister's well trained guards looked like they were clumsy mules. Even when it was ten on one, ten guards against this one single stallion, he was still holding his own and winning!

_-He's unstoppable!- _Luna though as she watched him defeat another nine guards alone!

Knowing that there was no time to waste, with lives at stake, because she had to stop him before he retrieved that blade again, she opened her mind and tapped into her madness. _–How do we stop him, quickly!-_ She thought as another guard fell before her.

**(Bind him with bonds not magical that even 'he' cannot break…)** One of her inner voices said calmly.

Closing off her madness she looked over at a shop selling camping equipment, including ropes four inches thick for rock climbing. She used her magic to break the window and sent the ropes to weave around the stallion before he could react. Following her example the remaining unicorn guards sent more ropes at the stallion, binding him tighter and tighter, wrapping every inch of him in ropes so he couldn't move even a little.

He tried to squirm but by this time he was completely helpless before them. At that moment more guards started swarming into the area from both the street and sky, racing to where Luna was, weapons drawn and horns glowing, forming a wall between her and the attacker. The stallion only glared in defiance at them once, before closing his eyes in accepting defeat. He stopped struggling instantly.

"Take him to the palace dungeon, we want guards on him at all times!" Luna ordered. "Keep your weapons on him and don't let him out of those bonds until he is safely behind bars! Take his weapon and report to our sister about what has happened! We will be at the hospital overseeing the guards being brought in for healing! Understood?"

"Yes your majesty!" A captain said as she turned and headed toward the nearest hospital along with a trail of guards who were already carrying their fellows there.

Half an hour later she entered her two guards' recovery room, already glad that she had ordered them to be taken to the RER. Their recovery was quick, and according to the head healer, they could leave within three hours. "How are you both doing?" Luna asked them as she entered the room.

"We'll be fit for duty in a few hours my lady." Hawk said as he and Owl both gave a short bow to her from his bed. "How are the others fairing?"

"They'll take some more time to heal, at most half a day; I had you two given special treatment so that's why your recovery is faster." Luna declared.

"You really didn't have to my lady; we are no more injured than they were." Owl replied. "We are no more important than they are. We should really not be in here, this is for you and your sister's use, not us guards…"

"Not to us you aren't." Luna said, and from her tone they knew to pay very close attention. "To us you are very important; after all you are our only guards in our personal service that we have hired. Now than we hope you both are aware and prepared for your punishment for failing me today."

"Yes… my lady… we are…" Owl and Hawk said, knowing full well what she was angry about.

"It wasn't your fault but nonetheless, it happened." She said, looking at them both with a glare, making sure to keep her mind closed to them both. "Because of this incident my shopping bags full of clothes that were paid for by us, are now lost in the streets of Canterlot. You just made somepony's wife and/or fillies very happy, because of you they get free dresses and outfits that would have cost them six hundred and fifty bits, for free!"

"We're sorry my lady." They both said again, already bracing themselves for whatever punishment she was about to give them.

"Good… now here is what we want you do to!" She declared, and they instantly closed their eyes to brace themselves. "Because of your actions…"

She walked over to Hawk first, bent close to him, and planted a kiss on his cheek, then walked over to Owl and repeated her actions, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Because of your quick actions we were not harmed, and you both willingly put yourselves before a blade without hesitation to keep me safe." Luna said, looking at their shocked and blushing faces and smiling gently. "For that you don't have to worry about any punishment, all we want you to do is get better. We thank you for your service to us, and we will be waiting outside for you to recover before returning to the palace. Understood?"

They both nodded in embarrassment as Luna turned to leave the RER, opening her mind to her guards again. _–That was the Royal Canterlot Kiss by the way, you should at least thank us for that!-_ She said to them. _–We have never done that to any guard, ever…-_

_-Th...th… thank you… your majesty…- _Hawk said quietly.

_-Yes…th… thank you… my lady…-_ Owl said as well.

*The cage of despair*

*The river never slows down*

*My fear is born now*


	3. Chapter 2 - The Translator

*These cold metal bars*

*They make me watch the sun set*

*And weep at your loss*

Chapter 2 – The Translator

=Celestia's PoV, Canterlot Throne Room, One hour after the incident=

"Captain Cider, repeat what you just said… exactly as you just said it, one more time please?" Celestia asked her captain of the Unicorn Division of her Royal Guard.

"Yes your majesty, we spotted the individual in the second quadrant of the Merchandise quarter in the city four hours ago." He said, more slowly this time so she wouldn't miss a single word. "He was causing a slight panic with his appearance. One of my guards requested that he please explain who he was, but we couldn't understand a single word he said."

Celestia nodded in understanding, yet something still didn't seem right. "I see, but why would his appearance be so frightening to my subjects, and what could have prompted you to confront him?" She asked kindly.

"At the time your majesty nothing, but shortly after the encounter your sister, Princess Luna, and her two guards Hawk and Owl happened to come across the scene." He said. "They approached the area and the moment he saw them, he suddenly became very hostile. A fight ensued shortly after, and he quickly drew this strange weapon that we had never seen before. It appears to be a very long, slightly curved blade of a design I've never seen before. Its craft is beyond anything we are familiar with."

Celestia nodded as she eyed the sword in front of her that he spoke of, now getting the picture, yet something was still wrong. "I see." She said calmly. "Then can you explain why you could not apprehend this pony without causing harm when it was four against one, one of those ponies being my sister?"

"We tried your majesty, but the moment he drew this weapon, we instantly had to react to protect Princess Luna." He said. "The pony proved to be more of a threat than we originally thought. During the first few seconds our spears proved to be useless against him, his sword cut the shafts in half before we could subdue him. As the fight went on it became clear that Hawk, Owl, and Goodwill, were no match for their attacker. Goodwill quickly raised the alarm and called for more guards, while Hawk continued to engage the individual. Owl disengaged to get your sister to safety, but shortly afterwards Hawk was injured with a long slash across his side."

"So why did the reinforcing unicorn guards, not try to subdue the attacker with magic?" Celestia asked.

"They tried… but when they tried to use magic to restrain him, his body seemed to resist their efforts." Her captain said. "It was as though he were resistant to it, even Princess Luna's magic proved ineffective when she tried to bind him with her magic."

Celestia raised an eyebrow at this bit of information. As far as she was aware, the only ponies capable of resisting their magic naturally were the two Time Lords, The Doctor and The Professor. However they never bothered to use strange weapons like the strange, elongated, curved blade that was sitting in front of her. Why would they, when they had access to weapons ten times more effective, deadly, and more advanced than this thin piece of metal?

"Where is the pony now?" Celestia asked now.

"We took him to the dungeon, by Luna's orders." Captain Cider said.

"I wish to speak to him then, I'll be heading down to the dungeon." Celestia declared, to which her captain bowed and rose to escort her down there.

She was interested to see if this pony was another Time Lord survivor or something else. Yet mostly, she was interested to see what kind of pony, all alone and wielding nothing but this strange weapon, could not only resist even her sister's magic, but also fight off no less than thirty of her Royal Guards alone. Not only just fight them, but have the capabilities to seriously wound over a dozen of them, even without his weapon.

As they neared the entrance to the dungeon, she noticed the number of guards standing watch over the door was more than she was used to. Six guards posted outside the entrance, and she knew there were another six stationed on the other side. At her approach they all bowed before allowing her access into the dungeon levels below the Canterlot Palace.

The dungeons were almost never used, and if they ever had an occupant it was usually just one or two disruptive ponies. Most of the time these dungeons were used as storage because of how little use Celestia made of them, a testament to her rule for over the last thousand years. Yet now deep below Canterlot there was a prisoner that had been classified as a great threat to the peace and safety of Canterlot's population, especially the royal sisters.

Celestia just wondered who this stallion was.

Ten minutes of walking down staircases, passing by empty cells containing barrels of cleaning equipment and tools for gardening, and she spotted a series of torches that marked the maximum level security cell, where no less than twenty guards were stationed, all heavily armored and each armed with a spear and special shields used only by her newly formed elite guards.

The elite guards were a recent addition to the royal palace, something her captains requested she put into effect after The Professor incident. At Captain Hazel's advice, she allowed him to form the RCEG, The Royal Canterlot Elite Guard, comprised of volunteer guards who have dedicated their lives to protecting Celestia and Luna from any that might mean harm to either of them. She admired their bravery, even if deep down, she felt that such a group was not needed.

Behind the twenty guards was a thick wooden door with four different and unseen locks, each requiring magic to unlock before the door could be opened. This meant that a minimum of four unicorns were required to open the cell before the occupant or any pony outside could enter or exit this particular cell. Once she was close enough all the guards immediately gave her a short bow before turning and forming a circle around her, but four unicorns remained stationed next to the door.

"Commander, tell me what you can about the prisoner." Celestia said to her commander of the RCEG.

"Your majesty, the prisoner has remained mostly silent ever since we brought him down here and released his bonds." Her commander said. "He hasn't spoken a single word, at least none we understand. He seemed to be in pain from the noises he made whenever he took a step with his front hooves, but other than that he has yet to say or attempt anything."

She nodded at these words and decided to try and talk to this stallion herself. "Open the door, I wish to speak to him myself." She said, and at her words the commander hesitated before nodding.

Her commander and the other three unicorns under his command each summoned their magic, and as one unlocked the four special locks to open the door. Once they were done they opened the door so that Celestia could walk in with her guards behind her, all taking positions so they could intervene if necessary.

The cell was fairly large and very comfortable for any prisoner that was unfortunate enough to be placed there. On one side opposite the door was a single one pony sized bed, filled with straw and covered in cloth blankets with a medium sized cushion. On the other side was a small bathroom complete with toilet, sink and small shower faucet. The third wall had a small table built into the wall with a chair also built into the floor. There were also some candles and torches lining the walls for lighting, but other than the small window where the guards could look in through the door, there was no way out of this maximum security cell.

**/watch?v=g3FhFewRCY0**

The occupant, the stallion which her guards had been speaking of was sitting at the table with a strange piece of paper and a quill, along with a small bottle of ink. He had both of his hooves together and kept his eyes closed. He was quietly muttering something under his breath, facing what appeared to be a picture of a flower painted on a similar piece of paper. He wore a thin, single piece of clothing that covered his entire body, leaving only his neck, face and the lower half of his hooves exposed. The armor her guard reported him wearing was folded neatly on the bed.

"Did you give him that paper, ink and quill?" She asked one of her guards quietly.

"No your majesty, we gave him nothing, this is the first time any of us have entered since we brought him here."

She was close enough to hear some of what he was saying, but just like her guard reported, not a single word of what he said could be understood. "**Sorera wa osorete teisen o kowagatte mo yoku," **He said.** "sorera no jiyūde sokubaku mo."**

She guessed that whatever he was doing had some kind of spiritual importance, or at the very least was something he valued greatly that he didn't care he had visitors. Deciding not to interrupt him, she instead walked closer to the table and looked at the papers he had on it. There were two pieces of paper; the first had the picture of a flower that he was muttering to. The second paper had some form of righting on it, but it was clearly in a language she couldn't understand, yet it was beautifully written and carefully done.

It was written from top to bottom, assuming that's how it was supposed to be read, and there were three rows of these 'words' lined up to form what she guessed were sentences or phrases. Yet because she couldn't read it, she didn't know what they were. It was a language that she could tell by a glance was beautiful and harmonious, and from whatever he was muttering had very spiritual meaning. She once more glanced at the prisoner, re-evaluating her previous assumptions and images about him. It didn't matter to her what her guard said about him before, she could tell that this stallion was highly educated, and not a rampaging attacker that he had made him out to be, at least not if this piece of paper was anything to go by.

She looked up when she realized he was no longer talking, and expected him to be glaring at her or something. Instead he was staring at that picture of the flower, and small tears fell from his eyes.

"Hello?" Celestia asked nervously.

He only glanced at her before closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths, still not turning to face her.

"Do you understand me?" Celestia asked, hoping even one of her words he would be able to understand. "Can you tell me your name?"

He still did not respond, only opened his eyes and took yet another deep breath.

Celestia thought carefully and then decided the only way she'd have any chance of figuring anything out with this pony, would be to talk to him face to face. "Captain, bring me something to sit on in here." She ordered, and five minutes later her captain came in with a very soft chair for her. "Thank you; position it opposite him for me please."

Once the chair was in position she sat down opposite the stallion, and each of her guards tensed up, preparing themselves to protect her from anything he may do. She looked at the stallion's face, at the cutie marks on his cheek, at least guessing that's what they were, before looking into his eyes. She looked into those deep blue eyes of his and saw a deep sadness and loneliness, and instantly knew he was not dangerous. There was also a sense of calm about him, as though he was accepting something that she couldn't quite understand.

**/watch?v=g3FhFewRCY0**

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked hopefully, yet still he remained silent. "Name… name… your name…"

He remained silent yet she refused to give up, she decided to try something, hoping that no matter where he was from, he would at least understand a physical description of what she was trying to say. She gently, and slowly, reached with one hoof and grasped his uninjured left hoof before pointing at herself with it. "Celestia, that's my name!" She said, taking his hoof and then pointing at her cheek. "Celestia… Celestia… Ce…les…ti…a!"

Slowly understanding seemed to dawn on him, yet the only sign she saw in his heavy eyes was a raised eyebrow. He nodded and replied, **"Celestia."**

She sighed in relief; finally they had breached the gap and made contact. "Yes… I'm Celestia!"

He pointed at himself this time, repeating her gesture before when she was talking about herself. **"Aketoki… Aketoki Nimaji."** He said calmly.

"Aketoki… that's your name?" Celestia asked again, pointing at him and watching him nod in response.

"**Anata no daimyō wa anata o okutte imashita ka?"**

"I'm afraid I don't understand… what are you saying?" Celestia said, thoroughly confused now.

Aketoki pointed at her crown and repeated one of the words he said. **"Daimyō… anata no daimyo."**

"Daimyō… you mean princess?" Celestia asked, pointing at herself and nodding, hoping she was finally starting to understand some of what he was saying. "Yes, Celestia… Daimyō, I am a Daimyō!"

At this he looked even more confused than she was before. **"Dono yō ni josei wa daimyō suru koto ga dekimasu ka?"** He said in confusion.

Celestia sighed as she tried to figure out what Aketoki was talking about. "We'll be at this until the Summer Solstice celebration before I can string two words you're saying together." She said in defeat, trying to figure out what to do, before he caught her attention by pointing at one of her guard's spears.

"**Sonōchi no hitotsu wa, watashi o tasukeru tsumoridesu ka?"**He asked, pointing at the spear.

She guessed that he was asking if they were going to hurt him, and tried her best to smile and shook her head in the universal signal of 'no'. "No they aren't going to hurt you, don't worry." She said.

Despite what she said, apparently her message had another meaning to him. He looked down at the floor before holding his stomach with one hoof. "**Anata wa watashi ni watashi no meiyo aru shi o hitei suru?"** He said sadly, before looking at the flower picture again. **"Hanayo… Doko ni imasu ka… Hanayo?"**

She knew there was no way she would ever understand what this stallion was saying now, not without help. There was only one pony she could call upon at this time to help her with this problem, and that pony was in Ponyville right now. She had to summon The Doctor once more from his home, and bring him here to Canterlot. If anypony could understand and translate what this stallion was saying, it was him.

However he would need something to figure out what he was to translate, and decided to take the piece of paper with words on it with her. Apparently he didn't mind her taking it; either that or he didn't care. Still she left the cell and it was once more sealed with all the locks, and under the careful watch of her elite guards.

Once she was up the stairs she noticed how much time had passed, she had been down there for nearly two hours, if her sister Luna and her two guards trailing behind her were anything to judge by.

"Sister, did you speak with the attacker?" Luna said. "What have you learned, and what is his sentence going to be?"

"I've learned his name is Aketoki Nimaji, and that he is not what we believe him to be." She said as she turned to Hawk and Owl. "Hawk, Owl, I want you to take Luna's chariot and bring The Doctor here at once. Tell him Celestia requests his presence immediately."

"Yes your majesty!" Hawk said with a short bow.

"Also, I thank you and the other guards who protected my sister from harm." She said with a smile. "You have my eternal gratitude for the injuries you and your fellows sustained to protect Luna from."

"It was our pleasure your majesty." Owl replied before he and Hawk turned to leave so they could obey her orders.

"So what is to be done with him once The Doctor arrives?" Luna asked again as she followed Celestia to the throne room.

"Nothing, at the moment we can't understand a single word he's saying." She said. "Therefore we must first translate what he's saying and try to understand why he did what he did. Sentencing him for a crime he doesn't understand and can't respond to isn't fair for him."

"We're just going to let him off then, just because he doesn't know what we're saying?" Luna said in amazement. "Sister, he nearly killed twelve ponies, two of them being Hawk and Owl and your guards, not to mention injuring and wounding several others. Also the property damage, you can't seriously expect to…"

"Luna, may I remind you that before he encountered you and your guards, he had done nothing wrong in Canterlot." Celestia said sternly. "If anypony is to blame, it is you and your guards for unwittingly provoking the conflict. The injuries they sustained may have been to protect you, but it was still you who started the incident, unknowingly perhaps, and without intent maybe, but it was still your fault. Also as for the property damage, you caused it yourself did you not, breaking that shop and tearing up the street a bit?"

At that Luna looked away, thoroughly embarrassed at her sister telling her off. "Uh…yes… forgive us sister… we overreacted a bit."

Celestia nodded in understanding, knowing why her sister was so upset about this stallion. "I know sister you want to see justice done for those injured ponies… as well as losing six hundred and fifty bits worth of clothes and hats." She said with a smirk. "But next time you want to take your guards shopping, limit it to only a 'few' items, that way you don't lose so much or cause problems for me. Alright sister?"

Luna nodded as they entered the throne room to await the arrival of The Doctor.

=The Doctor's PoV, Ponyville, Hooves Residence=

"Oh Dinky… where are you?" He whispered as he looked around the living room for his little filly. "Yoohoo… Dinky… come out wherever you are."

He heard something shuffle behind the couch and snuck around it to see Dinky pretending to hide under a blanket.

"There you are Dinky." He said with smirk as he picked up the blanket to reveal a purple Dinky pretending to hide her face behind her hooves.

"Hi dad!" Dinky said with a smile, after her hooves separated to reveal her green eyes.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at 'Dinky' and only smiled as he knew why she looked that way. "Where is she?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Who are you talking about daddy?" Dinky said with a grin, revealing orange teeth.

"Where's the **real** Dinky Luna Toy." He said, knowing full well that his filly was trying to keep him busy.

The holographic Dinky wavered and vanished, revealing a small Luna toy barely four inches tall. The WalkNTalk Luna toy had been finished only two days ago, and already Dinky learned all the neat tricks it could do, and now was trying to use her toy to distract her dad. Still the toy could not hope to fool him forever, as he programmed it to never lie to him. **(Forgive me creator, but Dinky asked me to distract you for Operation: Cookie Jar.)** The toy said in a mechanical impersonation of Luna's voice.

The Doctor nodded as he turned and walked into the kitchen, already seeing the real Dinky using her magic to lift the cookie jar from on top of the fridge closer to her. He watched her open the cookie jar and pull out one of the cookies before he cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. "Dinky… what are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, causing her to smile nervously.

"Uh… getting a snack?" Dinky replied, trying her best to hide the cookie jar behind her.

"You know you're not supposed to have cookies before dinner." He said with a smirk. "You'll spoil your dinner if you eat them before then."

"But they're yummy…" Dinky said sadly as he picked up the cookie jar and held up a hoof for the cookie she was holding with magic.

"I know they're yummy Dinky, after all your mother made them, but if I can't have any cookies before she gets home then neither can you or Sparkler." He said with a smirk as he took the cookie from her.

"Please can I have one daddy?" Dinky said, giving her best sad filly eyes to try and soften him up.

The Doctor was a nine hundred year old Time Lord, having fought Daleks, Cyber Men and their pony counterparts, faced off against generals and armies, come within inches of dying on countless occasions, and had become hardened to the realities of the world. Yet at the sight of those two eyes coming from his little filly, he couldn't help but smile. "Oh how can I say no to that face?" He said, taking the cookie and breaking it in half. "One half for you, one half for me, and don't tell your mother what I did or she'll have my head!"

"Daaaaaad!" An icy voice said.

Instantly The Doctor knew he was in trouble as he turned to stare at his other daughter, Sparkler standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Oh hello Sparkler… we were just… um…" He tried to say, but he could tell he was in trouble.

"Are you giving Dinky sweets before mom gets home?" Sparkler said, eyeing the half cookie in his hoof.

"Uh… maybe?" He said, trying his best to play innocent, but he knew he was in trouble.

Sparkler gave a grin at that response and raised her eyebrow. "So what was that about not telling mom or she'll have your head?" Sparkler said with an evil smile. "Care to explain why I shouldn't tell mom that you're spoiling her with treats before dinner?"

"Because I love you and you're my ever loving daughter, who would never think of telling on her dad in this life time?" He said with a very sheepish smile, knowing full well how this was going to end.

"Nice try dad, but while your sweet talking may work on mom, it's not going to help you keep that cookie from me!" Sparkler said as she walked over and took his half of the cookie from him. "Thanks for the snack dad."

"Oh come on Sparkler." He whined but she just smiled and ate his half of the cookie while Dinky ate her half.

"Nope, you know the rule dad, no cookies before dinner for you." Sparkler said as she greedily munched on the cookie in front of him. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm taking this cookie jar and putting it back on the fridge. No more snacks until mom comes home!"

They both enjoyed their halves of the cookie while Sparkler put the jar back where it was with her magic. Meanwhile he went to the fridge and pulled out the only snack they were 'allowed' to have before dinner, carrot sticks. "How come when I decide to bend the rules it's me who has to suffer?" He asked as he munched on the carrot.

"Because you love us dad." Sparkler said as she finished her half of the cookie before giving her dad a hug with Dinky.

The Doctor nodded as he chewed on his snack as the Luna toy walked into the kitchen. The toy had been given to Dinky for her to test and keep as her own about two days ago. The toy had been heavily damaged and nearly all of its systems had been lost. Yet the core memory had survived, which he knew was the most important detail for the toy. It didn't matter how close he made the toy act or sound when Dinky first encountered it, she wanted her Midnight Luna toy, and nothing else would suffice.

The filly protection tools still needed testing, and he had to make sure he could pack as much into this toy as he could. With all the recent chaos with The Professor, he needed a toy that could react quickly to any sort of threat that came at it. It still held true to the programming he put inside it, which made sure that it did not harm any pony while protecting its filly or foal, but that didn't mean it wouldn't use its tools in any other way.

This particular Luna toy, being the first prototype, had special tools that every other Luna toy would not have. One tool was a special syringe needle that had a small amount of an all cure serum, in case Dinky was poisoned in some improbable situation. The serum would instantly seek out any foreign infection to Dinky's body and wipe it out. Another tool it had was a special hook shot in all four hooves, designed to latch onto and carry heavy objects. These hooks were designed to be used in combination with its wing mounted jetpacks for short ranged flights. A fourth tool which he came up with was a modified projectile, designed to put even the wildest creature on Gaia to sleep, allowing Dinky and her toy a chance to flee.

Included with these and more hidden features were the usual, holographic projectors, DNA scanners, internal clock, force field projectors, temporary cloaking device, and synthesized voice modulator. All of these were powered by a new, more powerful, power cell which drew its energy from the combined Solar and Lunar energy absorbing panels built into the toy's outer body and along the toy's wings.

Yet despite all these tools and features packed into the little toy, it was still just a toy, and it's only purpose right now was to make Dinky happy. Even if that meant playing pranks on its creator once in a while, he didn't mind watching his filly giggle whenever he got fooled by the toy. Dinky loved her toy, and as long as she found it fun and was happy, he didn't care if after thirty years all that the toy protected her from was a falling cookie jar.

**(Creator, there is somepony knocking at the door.)** The toy said, and now that it brought his attention to the door he could hear urgent knocking.

"Strange, Derpy shouldn't be home for another hour." He said as he walked around the toy and headed for the front door.

He opened the door and instantly knew that something was up when he came face to face with Hawk, on of Luna's guards. He gave a short bow before talking. "Forgive me Doctor, but Princess Celestia requests your presence in Canterlot." He said, pointing at Luna's personal chariot where Owl was still waiting. "We have been asked to bring you to Canterlot as quickly as possible."

The Doctor sighed as he knew that something big had happened, else Celestia wouldn't have rushed these two here to bring him to Canterlot via chariot. "She forgets I still have my Tardis some days." He said to himself as he turned to look at Sparkler and Dinky in the kitchen. "Sparkler, tell Derpy when she gets home that I've been summoned to Canterlot by the Princesses. I might be back later but no guarantees."

"Alright dad." Sparkler said nervously.

As he closed the door and got into the chariot, while Hawk hooked himself to help pull with Owl, The Doctor looked back at his house and wished Celestia wouldn't call him for every little problem she seemed to have. "Today was mushroom and olive soup for dinner to…" He said to himself as Owl and Hawk took off, speeding him as quickly as they could to Canterlot as two Pegasus ponies could. "I know it must be serious, she doesn't call upon me unless it's serious, but by the stars I was looking forward to dinner today!"

=Canterlot Throne Room, Twenty minutes later=

(Celestia's PoV)

"That's the situation Doctor." Celestia finished saying after describing the events of the day. "We can't understand a single word he's saying. Apart from his name, we can't seem to communicate with him. This is why I asked you to come here Doctor, you are the only pony with any insight into… aliens… or languages that we have never encountered before. I was hoping you would be able to translate what he's saying so we can communicate with him."

She watched him think over what she told him before pacing back and forth across the floor. Once he stopped he turned to look at her and Luna, only this time he looked a little annoyed. "You brought me here to translate, that's it?" He asked, and she could hear the hint of annoyance now.

"Yes… forgive me but… I really couldn't think of anything else at the time." She said apologetically. "I'm sorry if this seems like… a waste of your talents… but we really don't have a lot of options without you."

She hoped that he wasn't mad at her; the one thing she feared above all was making him mad. She had witnessed his brilliance and sheer genius personally. She did not want that turned against her, or worse, for him to ignore one of her pleas in the future.

The Doctor sighed as he shook his head. "It's alright, like you said, this is up my alley." He said with a smile. "So what am I translating, do you have any idea what it is?"

Luna nodded and Owl took the paper Celestia had and handed it to The Doctor. "We don't know the language, but we do know he's somewhat educated if he can write with such care." She said as he read the paper with great speed.

"It's Japanese, an earth dialect and based on the scripture it's from the 1500's" He said instantly.

"You recognize it so quickly?" Celestia asked. "This is the language humans speak and write in?"

"Not all of them, but a small portion does when compared to the overall population of the species." He said. "Would you like a translation of what this poem says?"

**/watch?v=ejtZOPL6iYE**

"That's a poem?" Celestia asked, eyeing the lines of words. "That's a very small poem unless I'm reading it wrong."

"Most Japanese poems like this one are called Haikus; they are very short and are meant to bring out the purest essence of a picture being portrayed in the poem." He said with a smile.

"Please translate what the poem says Doctor, we are curious about what its words say." Luna said.

The Doctor nodded as he cleared his throat before reciting the poem for them. "The gentle life breeze, A forgotten song once played, It blows nevermore."

The poem was short, simple, and very odd to Celestia, yet at the poem's conclusion she felt a sudden sense of sadness so great that she couldn't help but cry. She wiped her eye to clear it of the tears that had appeared. "That was so beautiful… how does one write such beautiful poetry with such few words?" She asked as Luna was wiping her own eyes of tears.

"When you believe your about to die, that's how." The Doctor said as he folded the paper and gave it back to Owl. "It's a Death Poem, a Haiku written as a last message for the loved ones left behind. It reflects his life and sums it all up into a single poem; as such he probably meant it to be given to… somepony very special to him."

"A Death Poem… but why would he believe he was about to die?" Luna asked as she eyed the paper with amazement.

"Indeed, we captured him yes, but we provided him the best living space we could offer for a prisoner, even if he's in a maximum security cell." Celestia said. "I assured him that my guards would not harm him, I tried my best to show him compassion but… a Death Poem?"

"The weapon, you said he was carrying a blade of some kind correct?" The Doctor asked, and without pause Hawk walked forward and presented the curved blade in its sheath. "Just as I thought, it's a Samurai's Katana, the soul of the Samurai who wields it."

"Katana… soul?" Celestia asked curiously.

"The Katana is the main weapon of the Samurai; it's also considered his soul because he uses it and takes it everywhere he goes." The Doctor said as he unsheathed it a little to check the blade itself. "From the moment he takes up the sword, it stays with him. It's said that the soul of the Samurai warrior who wields it is stored inside the sword itself. The two become one throughout his life, to the point that he fights and dies with the sword. It has spiritual importance as well as practical importance; it is used for self-protection and is also considered a family treasure. It's not odd to find a single sword be passed down through several generations of a single family."

"Samurai… what's a samurai?" Luna asked.

"Samurai are the warrior class of the Japanese culture; they were the central focus of many armies in medieval Japan." The Doctor explained as he pulled the sword out of its sheath. "They were the most skilled, most disciplined, and most intellectual warriors Earth had to offer at that time. A samurai's life could end in one day, but his soul and story could span generations. This sword, the katana, was the weapon of choice for all samurai. You can just see it reflected in how it was designed and how it was made."

"The craftsmanship of this sword is impeccable… simply amazing how a simple design element transforms this weapon into probably one of Earth's greatest weapon designs in terms of swords." The Doctor said as he admired how the sword glinted in the light of the throne room. "Perfect blend of balance, and elegance, forged for the battlefield and tested for perfection… it's said that one sword was forged after the smith meditated for one hundred days under a waterfall in the freezing winter before forging it. Another sword it is said that during its forging, supposedly the master smith folded the metal of that sword over seven hundred times, to remove any impurities."

"I'm guessing that means this sword is powerful?" Celestia asked.

"Depends on your point of view, but enough of the sword, where's the owner that's what I want to know." The Doctor said as he put the sword away.

"The stallion is down in the dungeon, under maximum security because we honestly don't know where to put him." Celestia said.

"Well then let's get the party started!" The Doctor said as he handed Hawk the sword back. "I'm here to translate, so let's get translating shall we?"

=Ten minutes later.=

"Open the door." Celestia said to the four unicorn guards who were just preparing to finish their shift guarding the door.

They nodded and unlocked the door with their magic, allowing first The Doctor to enter then Celestia. However before her guards could follow her inside, she ordered them to wait outside.

"But your majesty!" Her commander of her Earth Elite's tried saying, but she silenced him with one look she rarely used.

"That stallion is more than enough to keep me safe from the prisoner, or do I need to remind you about him after the reports I gave you concerning that Time Lord?" She said.

"Uh… no your majesty… forgive me…" He said as she walked in alone, closing the door behind her.

**/watch?v=sahd3fzCdZg**

She looked around and saw that Aketoki was still sitting in the same spot he had been sitting, still staring at that picture of a flower as he had been earlier that day. "Aketoki?" She asked, hoping to get his attention.

The samurai only looked over at her and The Doctor before turning to look at the picture again.

She sighed as she went to the chair that had been left for her to use. "Doctor, you know his language correct?" She asked.

"Of course, just say what you want to say and I'll translate what you say and what he says." He said confidently.

She nodded and turned to Aketoki. "I have a translator to help me." She said, and instantly The Doctor started translating.

(Doctor Hooves) "Watashi wa watashi o tasukeru tame ni, hon'yaku-sha o motte iru."

At this Aketoki looked up and glanced between her and The Doctor. "My friend here is translating everything I say into your language." She said. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

(Doctor Hooves) "Watashi no yūjin wa anata no gengo ni watashi ga iu subete o hon'yaku shite iru." He said. "Anata wa watashi ga nani o itte iru rikai shite imasu ka?"

Aketoki nodded before giving his response, which The Doctor translated for her. **"Yes I understand what you're saying."** He said. **"How is this possible, I thought none of you could understand me? Yet here your friend is speaking my language?"**

"You will find my friend here is many things, a traveler being one of them." Celestia said with a smile, glad that she could finally speak to this pony. "But first we need to discuss some things, first of all my name is Princess Celestia, I am the ruler of this kingdom called Equestria. You are currently in the capitol called Canterlot, and this is the castle at the center of Canterlot."

"**If you are the princess, where is your emperor?"** He asked respectfully.

"There is no emperor, only my sister and me; we are the rulers of Equestria." She said calmly. "When I tried talking to you before, you kept saying this word… Daimyō I believe. What is a Daimyō?"

"**I was asking for your leader, the leader of this city… I did not expect a female to be your city's leader… with all due respect."**

"Don't worry, I'm not offended, but now that we can talk I have questions for you. The first is what were you doing wandering my city today?"

"**I was lost… trying to find where I was and searching for anyone who I could talk to."** Aketoki said.** "I have been journeying for three weeks, trying to find my beloved Hanayo Kusaji, before Hogeki finds her."**

"You were looking for a lost pony?" Celestia asked.

"**Yes…" **He replied.

"Alright I can understand that, now why did you attack my sister and her guards?"

"**The purple female with the wings and horn was your sister?" **He asked nervously.

"Yes that's Luna, my sister, and the two guards protecting her were Hawk and Owl." Celestia said calmly. "You injured her two guards quite a bit, as well as my own guards; I want to know what provoked such action."

When she finished she watched as Aketoki nervously got out of the chair, went to the middle of the room and got down on all four hooves in a very low bow. **"Forgive me; I did not know she was of royalty as well as your sister Princess."** He said. **"I will perform Harakiri for you if that is a suitable punishment for this crime I have committed!"**

Celestia didn't understand what Harakiri was, so she glanced over at The Doctor for a translation. ("It means belly cutting, it's a samurai thing they perform when they've committed a terrible crime that is punished by death.") He said quietly. ("He's saying he offers to kill himself if that is what the punishment, which where he comes from it is, for threatening your sister's life is.")

"Please there is no need for that." Celestia said cueing The Doctor to resume translating. "While your crime may be severe, it only makes me wonder why you attacked them in the first place. From what my guards said, you weren't hostile until they showed up."

"**When I saw your sister, I did not pay her any attention… although… there is one question if you will permit me to ask of it…" **Celestia nodded and said he was free to ask anything. **"May I ask… why are all of your males and females… including you… naked?"**

"Naked?" She asked.

At this the samurai, now blushing, pointed at her rump where her cutie mark was, then pointed at The Doctor where his should be if it weren't on the other side.

It clicked in her head. "You are asking why we do not wear clothes when you do, and when we clearly have clothes to wear." She said, to which he nodded. "You see for us, clothes are a formality we only wear for formal occasions. For the most part we are almost always 'naked' but we do wear clothes for certain situations. We pay no attention to those parts you would hide, unless it's between two… close individuals."

The Doctor mimicked the way she spoke the last two words, giving Aketoki the hint to drop that particular subject and answer her previous question. **"In any case, I paid her no mind besides the fact that she too was… naked… and would have otherwise done nothing else. But then her guard… appeared."**

"You mean Owl; he was the first one of her two guards you saw."

"**Yes… he looked like someone I knew, and I was sure he was who I thought he was!"** He said bitterly. **"But after I defeated him, I knew he was not who I thought he was. It was my mistake… but it was too late to take back what I did… I had no choice but to fight your soldiers… I wish you had killed me, so I would not have to live with this dishonor."**

"My kingdom is one built on peace, and friendship, trust and understanding." Celestia said with her gentle words. "I have never once executed or killed a pony in my kingdom. Not a single pony has ever been killed here, and as long as I rule from the throne upstairs, it shall remain that way. Now tell me… why did you think my sister's guard was some other pony?"

"**He looked exactly like him, he has the same eyes, the same mane… the same body… everything was the same except for his armor… and after I defeated him did I notice the major difference that separated them… his wings."** He said. **"He was not my enemy, and once I realized my mistake I knew I had committed a terrible crime. Yet at the time I was not focused on the prospect that he was not my enemy… again I apologize for the terrible mistake I have made."**

"That's okay, but tell me why did you attack him, and what is the name of this pony you said Owl looked like?" Celestia asked.

Before he could respond however, one of her guards knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Forgive me your majesty but Princess Luna says it's time to change the sun's and moon's positions once more." Her guard said respectfully.

"Have we been down here that long?" Celestia asked in amazement.

"Believe me, we have been!" The Doctor said, rubbing his throat tiredly.

"Very well, inform her I'll be up shortly." She said to the guard before turning to look at Aketoki. "Forgive me, but its sundown and I have duties I must perform. I will return tomorrow to continue asking you questions and trying to understand the situation."

"**As you wish."** Aketoki said giving a short bow as Celestia and The Doctor left the cell, allowing her elite guard to once more lock it down.

As she walked up with The Doctor her thoughts turned to Aketoki and the conversations she had with him. "Well I confirmed one thing about him; he's not the violent pony that my guard originally described him as." She said to her friend as they left the dungeon below them. "Would you be willing to stay here for the night Doctor, I would like you to continue translating for us so we can continue talking to him and understanding this whole situation tomorrow."

"Sure, as long as that includes a free dinner!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "I'm quite hungry and thirsty now that I mention it. Translating really takes its toll on the throat let me tell you!"

"Then I shall make the necessary preparations for dinner Doctor." Celestia said as they entered the throne room where her sister was waiting.

=Midnight, near a small strand of woods in sight of Canterlot=

(Hogeki's PoV)

Hogeki was watching the city from the small base camp he and his ninja established as they followed Aketoki to this strange city with its vast buildings and a gleaming white castle of stone. With their help he had hidden their camp so that the strange flying ponies that roamed these plains would not spot them if they happened to fly over it. He was waiting for his ninja to return from their latest missions, so he could plan his next move.

He knew that Aketoki would be the biggest obstacle if his marriage to Hanayo was to succeed, as long as he lived she would never be his. He also had to find her, or else he would never claim her, as is his right as an heir and with the permission of her father.

He waited until he saw a glint of light appear twice before unsheathing his sword and reflecting the moonlight twice off of it. Five minutes later two shadows swiftly closed the distance between the city and his camp. These two shadows were both ninja that he had sent to follow Aketoki in the city to observe him. They returned early, which meant one of two things.

They were either spotted, or something happened to him that was urgent.

"**What is your report?" **He asked, not wanting to waste time.

"**Sir, Aketoki has been taken prisoner by the rulers of this city!"** One of the ninja said with a short bow.

At his bit of news Hogeki nodded in mild surprise. **"Continue…"**

"**He started a fight with a female, probably of royal birth if the crown on her head and appearance is anything to go by."** He continued. **"He fought with great skill and seriously wounded at least twelve soldiers, and injured another ten at least by the time they captured him. He was taken to the castle under heavy guard, bound in ropes."**

Hogeki nodded, pleased by this turn of events, it couldn't have been any better unless Hanayo turned up right now and presented herself before him. **"This happened just now?"** He asked curiously.

"**No, it happened many hours ago, just as the sun hit mid-day."** The second one said in response.

"**And you didn't report this to me immediately because?"** Hogeki shouted furiously, the happy turn of events becoming sour at that bit of information.

If these two had reported this earlier, he could have taken advantage of Aketoki's attack on this city's Daimyō, and used it to get Aketoki delivered to him for execution! Now Hogeki had to wait until morning to present himself before this city's Daimyō, and in the time between he was captured and tomorrow, Aketoki could talk. The risk was losing the chance he would have had before when they believed him to be violent and dangerous, to appear civilized and respectful, making it easier to get Aketoki for himself.

The ninja knew he was angry, and their response was quick. **"We had to be careful with how we moved, or else we would have exposed ourselves!"** One of them said. **"The city's inhabitants are not like us, we had to learn as much as we can to avoid being detected… also… we had to find a hiding spot to conceal our clothes and weapons. It was the only way to infiltrate the city without detection."**

"**Why would you need to hide your clothes and weapons?"** He said through gritted teeth, the anger still present in his tone.

The ninja did not look up at him, but he could tell they weren't thrilled about answering that question. **"These ponies… are very different from us… almost all of them… are naked."** The first ninja said.

Hogeki took a second to make sure he understood what they were telling him, before he repeated it. **"Naked… all of them are naked?"**

"**Yes… we had to be careful not to stare… there were many females…"** He said, his voice trailing off in embarrassment.

Hogeki understood, one of the important thing Ninja had to learn, was how to blend in with the crowd. He could just imagine them having to strip down to nothing, just to pretend to be locals, and all the while controlling themselves around so many naked females while sticking to their mission. He looked out at the city and decided he would have to learn what he could during the night before presenting himself before this city's Daimyō.

"**Strange ponies they are…"** He whispered to himself as he suddenly pictured hundreds upon hundreds of male and female ponies, all naked going about their business as though nothing were wrong. In physical contact with each other all the time no less, visible to others every second of the day. **"To think husbands and wives would allow their other's, including their daughters and sons to be seen naked by others without a second thought. Strange… they are indeed… strange…"**


	4. Chapter 3 - Prayers and Blades

*A flower blooms once*

*I wait and play for you now*

*That you return soon*

Chapter 3 – Prayers and Blades

(Hanayo's PoV)

Hanayo walked into the village, trying to find some trace of Aketoki, or any of the buildings she could recognize as buildings belonging to noble clans or some Daimyō of the village. However after three weeks of wandering, searching for her beloved Aketoki, looking anywhere she felt even a small glimmer of hope for seeing him again, she had no choice but to admit that there was no way she would find him.

If he was searching for her, which she knew he would be doing as well, then they would not meet unless luck was on their side. As of yet however, luck was opposed to their union it seems. Fate had conspired against them, luck had turned against them, and now hope had all but abandoned her.

She had done all she could to keep on living, facing the fear that Aketoki might be dead, having woken up in this strange land with no memory of how she had gotten there. She had expected Hogeki and his ninja to be nearby, but when she awoke she found herself alone.

Alone, without Aketoki, the one she loved and sacrificed so much for the chance to be with.

She would have traded anything she had right now, down to the clothes on her back, if it would bring her the knowledge that her Aketoki was alive and looking for her as well.

"**But that is not what will bring me to him." **She says as she finds herself walking into the village's square near what appears to be an artificial waterfall.

She watched as the pool of water sprouted a cascade of water into the air, before it fell back into the pool at a constant rate, never emptying and never spilling. It was amazing the wonders she had seen in this strange land, flying ponies, tall buildings, this artificial waterfall, mountains of books upon shelves.

All of it so wonderful and so amazing that had it not been for the local's barbaric appearance, she would have thought this was the Emperor's city. Yet because of the local's appearance wherever she went, she had to keep reminding herself of what she was and where she was from.

"**Really, what kind of proper female allows herself to be publicly seen naked?"** She thought bitterly as she no longer found the artificial waterfall fascinating. **"Ugh… and the males…"**

She shook her head, trying to keep the images of all the naked males out of her mind. It had taken all of her training to keep herself calm while ignoring the stares of all the males and females watching her as she walked by. They acted as though they'd never seen a Naginata or a Koto before.

She didn't have to worry about falling for one of these males, while some of them were definitely refined, and others looked wealthy or physically fit. None of them could hope to hold a candle to her Aketoki Nimaji. She only had to remember watching him the night before he left Takasaki to join the Hojo Campaign, to wipe away any thoughts she had about these barbarians.

She remembered watching him training in the fields, just out away from her family's home at the edge of Takasaki. She could still remember seeing the moonlight glinting off of the only heirloom he had from what was left of his family, a katana, with his clan's insignia inscribed into the blade. She watched him prepare himself for hours; long after her father had gone to bed, training his mind to be ready to fight off any opponent.

Finally she could bear no more of simply watching him, and so she snuck out the door with her own Naginata and asked to join him as a sparring partner. That was when she decided to tell him that she would marry him, even though she already knew that this was the whole reason he was going to fight for the Hojo. So that when he came back, victorious and alive, achieving great honor on the field of battle, her father would welcome him into her family with open arms.

And she would be able to let him hold her close to him, without having to use the excuse of a sparring match to cover up their reasons for being together this late at night. That was the only thing keeping them apart back then, his lack of family honor, and lack of personal honor to his clan name. That didn't matter to her though, through the sparring matches they had long into the night for many a months, she learned to love him.

He was always a good friend of hers when they were children, learning of their heritage as Samurai and Onna-bugeisha, and because he stayed with her family for a short period while finding a place to live, they became closer as sparring partners.

She will always remember his words that night, the last he'd speak before she would see him again to conspire to flee Takasaki with him. **"Hanayo-Chan, when I come back, if I come back from the Hojo campaign, and we are victorious, will you ask your father to consider me for your hand?"** He asked her, after they stopped to rest their bodies from the sparring.

"**Aketoki-Chan, you know very well you do not have to ask me this question."** She said as she looked at the full moon, noticing the moon flower buds around them. **"When you return, father will be begging you to take me as your wife, and when that happens, these flowers will finally bloom for us."**

She stopped remembering that lovely night, and returned to reality around her, and that reality was one without Aketoki for the moment. Yet that was not how it had to be, and the thought that if her plan worked, she might yet see him again. She looked around the square before finding the ideal spot where she could watch all forms of traffic entering and exiting the square. Then she undid the pack she had made using branches and her own armor, pulling out a piece of cloth she had found blowing in the breeze outside of one town. She put the cloth on the floor and pulled out the last bit of food she had managed to take from a nearby orchid. A single apple, which she had been eating all day in small amounts to make them last as long as she could.

Food was scarce for her, not knowing the language of these ponies and not being able to talk to them made her journey a difficult one. She learned quickly to keep her mouth quiet, and avoid talking at all times. Yet she could not help herself when it came to keeping the males off her.

The few times any male attempted to touch her, whether it be tapping her shoulder or offering her a hoof to help her up after she tripped, she instantly reacted. She had used the shaft of her Naginata to keep them away, but each time this happened she had to leave the town to avoid the authorities or risk an incident. She did this for only one reason, a promise that she had silently made regarding her love for Aketoki.

She vowed to never let another male touch her, not even once, only he and he alone would have that right until the day she died. She had kept that promise, and would keep it even if she had to kill herself.

She ate the last of the apples she had gathered days ago, including the pit, and bitterly wished there were rice fields or even a sake den anywhere in this strange land. Anything familiar would make her feel less lonely, and bring her some small comfort. Yet if her plan worked, if what she was preparing to do worked she might yet turn this world around, even a little.

She planted the shaft of her Naginata into the dirt, so that it stood with the sheathed blade upright on its own. Then she took her Koto out, and used her powers to make the small nails she used to play it with levitate to their positions. Testing each string and fine-tuning them, she looked up and checked the moon's position to see how long it would be before morning.

"**Great ancestors of my family… spirits of nature, hear my plea…"** She whispered as she put everything away and prepared to rest until morning. **"Guide my music to his ears… I beg you to hear my plea… and guide him back to me…"**

=Ponyvile, one hour after The Doctor leaves=

(Sparkler's PoV)

"I'll be right back mom; I just need to bring this book back to the library!" Sparkler said as she dashed out the door carrying an almost overdue library book about magic.

"Alright but hurry Sparkler, I need some help with making the soup or we'll be eating mashed carrots for dinner!" Her adopted mother Ditzy said as she ran out and headed straight for the Ponyville Library, which just happened to be Twilight's house.

"I will mom!" She shouted as she turned the corner and raced into town.

It took her only a few minutes before she reached the Ponyville Library and almost missed the deadline for returning this book. "Thanks a lot for lending it to me Twilight." Sparkler said as she watched Twilight put it back on the shelf after checking it back in.

"It's okay Sparkler, we all need a little help every once in a while." Twilight said as she pulled down another book Sparkler wanted to check out. "Here's the next one you wanted, Basic Spells for Basic Fillies. Sorry about the title but… it's honestly the best book I can recommend to you for learning how to do basic levitation and object movement techniques. Some of my books are meant for the average unicorn… not that are you aren't an 'average unicorn' I mean… It's just that you need a little extra practice doing…"

"Just give me the book…" Sparkler mumbled under her breath. "This is making me feel bad enough as is…"

She always hated talking about magic with probably the most gifted unicorn in Equestria. Simple spells for Twilight that she could perform in her sleep while daydreaming about sleep, she Sparkler had to fight Dragons, Changelings and Nightmare Moon just to get to work for her. How she wished she weren't a unicorn some days.

"So did the book help you get any better with your cooking?" Twilight said as the door opened and her two friends, Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked in.

"Not really, still can't cook a plate of tomatoes without turning them into charred ash." Sparkler said jokingly, playing on the joke.

It was a known fact, at least for a few ponies that new Sparkler, that she was absolutely terrible with magic. She was so embarrassed and ashamed of this fact that she spent as little time publicly using magic and spent all of her private time practicing it. If other unicorns knew, she'd be a laughing stock and made fun of; despite the fact that she tries her hardest with each spell she did try using.

Twilight knew, but only because she kept borrowing self-learning magic books, trying to get stronger with her spells. She also made sure to keep it a secret even around her own friends, it was a very touchy subject that she'd rather not talk about if given the chance. Fortunately she didn't have to worry about talking about her 'problem', because the argument that suddenly dominated the room was the only thing that mattered.

"Ah'm tellin ya we needa pull an all-nighter if we're ganna catch that apple thief!" Applejack said loudly, clearly carrying on a conversation they were having outside.

"For the last time Applejack I'm not staying up all night just to watch a bunch of apple trees!" Rainbow Dash said exasperatedly. "Give me a break; it's just a bunch of fruit."

"That's mah family's fruit you're talking about RD, and aint nopony ganna be stealin from mah orchid if ah can help it!" She replied, getting that look in her eye when she's about to smack somepony. "I been takin care of those trees mah whole life, if anypony steals my family's apples they better be ready to mess with me!"

"So why do you need my help staying up at night to keep watch?" Rainbow Dash said annoyed as Twilight and Sparkler waited for them to notice them.

"Cause I only got two eyes, so an extra pair will help me keep things right an tight!" Applejack said stubbornly. "I'd ask my family but Granny's old and needs her rest, Big Mac isn't ganna be there tonight cause he's taking a shipment to a new town just startin up, and Applebloom's too young to be stayin up that late!"

"And you think I want to stay up that late?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Ahem?" Twilight said, finally getting her friend's attention. "Nice to see you two, but can you please keep it down a bit? This is still a library you know."

"Sorry Twi, but I just came to ask…"

"More like recruit…"

"RD think of it as an extended favor for me okay?" Applejack said with a smirk.

"Yea right, more like forced labor!"

"What do you need help with?" Twilight asked.

"Somepony snuck into Sweet Apple Acres an stole an entire tree's worth of apples!" Applejack said. "Ah need help keepin an eye out in the orchid tonight to try and find the mule that did it!"

"Well I'd like to help but, since Spike won't be back for a week, I need to stay here and keep an eye on the library." Twilight said, though Sparkler could tell she did 'not' want to help Applejack in this matter.

"Shucks… guess that means I only got RD to help me out." Applejack said.

"Whoa since when did I agree to help you?"

"As of five seconds ago RD, your helpin me an ya aint getting outa it!"

"If you want I can help you out AJ." Sparkler said, knowing that Applejack's family was mostly all Earth Ponies who were very busy tending their apple orchid.

She didn't mind helping out the Apple family, she liked spending time with them at Sweet Apple Acres, especially after how AJ helped calm her down when The Professor was threatening Dinky. After that she and AJ became nice friends, she even doesn't care that Sparkler is terrible with magic.

"Great, now ah got two pair of eyes to help me out tonight!" Applejack said happily.

"Will you stop dragging me into this AJ?"

"Nope!"

"I'll come by after dinner okay AJ?" Sparkler said, knowing that she really had to get going now or else she'd be having mashed carrots for dinner instead of Tomato and Mushroom stew.

"Great, I'll see ya there." AJ said as Sparkler picked up her book and started heading out.

**/watch?v=OrdDkmwY17o**

However just as she left the library she started hearing a faint music coming from town square. At first she didn't think much of it, but she never heard anything like it before. Which after finding out so much about her parents for three months, she figured it wasn't good.

"Do you hear that?" Sparkler asked AJ and RD as they left the library with her.

"Ya ah hear it, been hearing it all day but never bothered since ah was busy trying to get help."

"Yea I hear it too, never heard anything like it."

Deciding to investigate, even though by now she should have learned to stay away from stuff like this, she headed off toward the source of the music. It wasn't hard to find the source of the music, the Town square that was usually quiet with ponies going about their business, was suddenly full of ponies all looking at a single spot, where a strange unicorn mare was sitting on a cloth blanket.

She was very strange to Sparkler; everything about her was strange, even her face was strange. She looked like an ordinary pony on the outside at the surface, but the clothes she was wearing were definitely not the latest fashion from Rarity's Boutique. She looked like she was wearing the simplest kind of clothing one could possibly have, string it together into a single piece of clothing, and tied together with a sash.

On her face were, what looked like two cutie marks on each side of her face. Her cutie mark was that of what looked like a flower in bloom under a full moon. Behind her was what looked like some kind of baking tool she had seen a baker used to pull bread out of their stone ovens, but for some reason the spatula end was covered in some kind of… towel or something? Not only that but the shaft was way too long to be used for baking, and if the cover was anything to go by it was way too thin and curved to be a spatula.

The next thing Sparkler noticed about this mare was what she was playing, the object looked like some kind of Cello that Sparkler had seen one time, but it was nothing like that at the same time. It was made of one single, long piece of wood about six inches wide and two feet long. It had strings just like a Cello, but instead of a wand, she was using magic to levitate and use… nails… to play the strings. The music she was playing wasn't anything like a Cello; it was more about the individual strings and the sounds each one made when she touched it or pricked at it.

It was very soothing to the ears now that Sparkler listened, simple to play and each sound she made seemed to be something she was making up, yet it sounded as though she was playing it like a master. In front of her was what looked like an upturned bowl? It was a very odd looking bowl that seemed to be partially made of metal and mostly leather. Inside the bowl was a single piece of paper with a strange picture written on it, but she couldn't even describe it because she had never seen it before.

Inside the bowl were quite a few bits, but this mare didn't seem to be very poor. She looked like she was born into the life of luxury, yet she seemed very muscular, as though she could take on a dragon solo.

"Who is that mare?" Sparker asked a nearby stallion.

"I don't know, she's been sitting there all day just playing that instrument." He said. "Nopony knows who she is or where she came from, she just turned up this morning and has been playing there all day without uttering a single word."

Applejack got a closer look at the bowl and Sparkler was shocked to see just how far she could stretch her mouth in amazement. "She's got like 300 bits in that thing!" Applejack whispered.

"I know, quite a few ponies have given her tips for playing such wonderful music." A mare to their right said in agreement. "She's completely ignored the bowl though, it's as though the money doesn't matter to her. I've been here the longest and I know now she doesn't care for the bits, but I don't know why else she would be sitting here playing."

"Wait she doesn't care about the money?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, she hasn't even looked at the bowl once from what I've seen." The mare said again. "She keeps looking around at us all with her eyes, but other than that doesn't move her head or speak a word. I'm wondering how she can possibly still play that after all this time not eating a thing. The poor thing must be starving to be sitting there for almost eleven hours without resting to eat, and still play that instrument."

Sparkler looked at the unicorn mare before she noticed something that she wondered if any other pony did. "Her horn is smaller and thinner than usual!" Sparkler whispered quietly to AJ and RD.

"Yea, so what about it?" Rainbow Dash said.

"So, a unicorn's horn is the source of our magic, the longer and thicker it is the more powerful our magic tends to be." Sparkler said, she was living proof of this, her horn was about one inch shorter than the average unicorn's, about as short one can get without suffering some defect.

"So if what your saying is true, than that mare's magic has got to be mighty weak huh Spark?" Applejack said quietly.

"Yea, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if moving those little needles was all she can do, and even that might be straining her to her limits!" Sparkler said, wondering how this mare could be acting so normal with such a small, thin horn.

Then she stopped wondering how she could be acting when she noticed the mare's eyes shifting around the crowd. They kept looking this way and that way, as though they were looking for somepony in particular. Each time they swept the crowd, the look on her face showed signs of sadness, and each second she looked even sadder, with tears threatening to break through.

Yet still this mare played.

"Is it me or is she crying?" Sparkler asked.

"Oh you betcha, she's been this way for the last few hours!" A voice suddenly piped up behind them.

They all jumped at Pinkie Pie suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Sparkler still never used to how she just… appears out of nowhere.

"Don't do that Pinkie!" Applejack said. "Almost gave me a heartattack."

"What was that about her being like this for the last few hours?" Sparkler asked, getting over Pinkie's surprise appearance the quickest somehow.

"Oh yea, she's been like this for the past few hours!" Pinkie pie repeated. "I tried cheering her up, but she just ignored me. I even gave her a free cheer-me-up cupcake, nopony ever says no to my cheer-me-up cupcakes, but she didn't even look at it when I slipped it next to her. I tried everything to cheer her up when she started crying, but she just keeps on staring around and looking for somepony in the crowd!"

"Wait how do you know she's looking for somepony in the crowd?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well that's easy; she never looks at the same pony for more than a few seconds once she spots them the first time!" Pinkie Pie said. "Look, here comes a new pony to the crowd, watch how she reacts when she first sees him."

Sparkler watched as a stallion came up to the crowd to see what was everypony looking at, instantly the mare's eyes locked onto him but only observed him for a moment. Then her look became slightly sad again and she resumed scanning the crowd as a whole. She didn't even bother looking at him again as he left soon after, all the while she kept playing the instrument as though nothing were wrong.

"See, everypony she's been like that to." Pinkie Pie said with a frown. "She looks at them once and ignores them afterward; only she gets sadder with each new pony she sees. I've done everything I could but she just doesn't get any happier. She's also very hungry, I've heard her stomach rumble at least five times since I first showed up, and each time I pushed a cupcake near her she ignores it and me."

Sparkler could tell that Pinkie Pie was definitely feeling down at not making a mare even smile once. As the keeper of the Element of Laughter, making ponies smile and cheering them up was her specialty, something she took great pride in. Not being able to make this mare so much as smirk really makes her sad and really puts her down.

"Poor mare, I wonder what's got her so down." Sparkler said as she decided that she could do nothing more her, and told AJ and RD she had to get home.

(Hanayo's PoV)

*The howling wind roars*

*Yet its call to you my love*

*It goes unheard still*

Hanayo played her Koto, played it as loudly and cheerfully as she could, yet with each face she saw that was not Aketoki's, she felt even lonelier because of it. So many locals had come out to see her play, hear her music, and while many of them liked it and some even gave her money, that was not the reason behind the helmet being turned upside down in front of her. She had written that message many moons ago, it was the only symbol she had for Aketoki, his name inscribe on that page. The helmet and the writing was her way of hoping that his ears would somehow hear her music if she played it before his helmet that he always wore, and that somehow it would guide him to this spot.

Yet here she was with sundown drawing closer, and still no sign of Aketoki.

It had been her hope, her last bit of hope that sitting still and playing this song over and over would somehow bring Aketoki to her. She should have known it wouldn't have worked on the first try; nothing ever did work on the first try. But she hoped… that was all she had now…

She took one last look at the crowd, gave one final sigh… and told herself that enough was enough for tonight. She had kept telling herself to give it ten more minutes, another ten minutes, another ten… yet it didn't work.

She stopped playing and instantly the crowd applauded her 'performance' and a few tossed a few more of their currency into Aketoki's Kabuto. She wasn't sure how much money she had, but she didn't care about it. She started putting the items she could away, wrapping up the cloth blanket in her pack before fetching the helmet, dumping the money onto the floor and walking back to her pack to put the helmet back into her pack. Taking her pack and strapping it along with her Koto onto her back.

Just as she began to pull her Naginata out of the ground where she had left it, a male approached her carrying some of the money she had just left lying on the ground. "Hey there, you dropped your earnings!" He said, just as he raised the hoof carrying the money to tap her.

She reacted with the speed and ferocity of a wild boar, but she controlled her actions with the mental discipline of the monks she remembered from her home. Just before he could touch her, she pulled the Naginata and shoved it behind her, shaft first in such a way that to any of the onlookers it would appear like an accident.

It worked; the shaft hit him in the stomach, causing him flinch before he could touch her. "Hey are you alright?" One of the females asked him as Hanayo turned and said the only word she had managed to learn the meaning of in their language.

"**Sorry."** She said, being careful to pronounce it exactly as she had heard it over the last three weeks.

"No, it's alright that was my fault." The male said as he bent down to pick up all the money he had dropped with the help of others who had stayed with him in the square.

Yet before he could try to offer her the money again, indeed before any of these 'barbarians' could so much as look at her, she quickly made her way out of the village square. As she approached an alley she felt very weak, so she had to lean against the wall of a building to catch her breath. Using her powers took its toll on her, without having a decent meal for days this wave of weakness was something she expected. Her stomach rumbled again, once more complaining about being empty, and she wished she could tell it to be silent so she could think.

She saw that the sun was starting to descend and knew that she had to get something to eat before tomorrow morning.

"**If only I knew what that currency could buy me…"** She said out loud as she regretted leaving all of the money behind. **"Not like it can help me now…"** She said as she caught her breath and picked up her Naginata again.

Knowing that it would be time for these locals to sleep, she left the alley and made her way out of the village and headed toward that massive orchid field. She had to refill her stock of food, and those apples were the tastiest she had ever had since she arrived in this strange land.

She also wanted to go there to make an offering, she needed all the help she could get to find Aketoki, luck wasn't helping her and she wasn't counting on Fate to change its mind. She needed divine help at this point, and the only way to get that kind of help she had to pray and make an offering for the spirits to hear her cry.

=11:47 PM, Sweet Apple Acres=

(Sparkler's PoV)

"I cannot believe I agreed to help her out with this…" Rainbow Dash said angrily as she and Sparkler watched over a group of trees near the edge of Applejack's family owned orchid. "What kind of Apple Cider was I drinking to make me agree to this?"

"Oh stop complaining RD, she promised to give us free breakfast in the morning." Sparkler said, wishing she and AJ could swap places.

"I can make breakfast for myself for free!" Rainbow Dash complained again. "This is ridiculous, who are we even looking for? All she has for proof that somepony stole apples from here is a tree with no apples on it."

This was true; Sparkler did wish Applejack didn't jump to conclusions based on just one tree not having any apples. But it was too late to back out now, she promised Applejack she'd help keep watch for a thief and that was just what she was going to do. She told her mom and little sister where she was going to be, although Ditzy looked like she would have rather had her home to watch Dinky during the night. When their dad didn't come home as she started to head out, Ditzy asked her for a big favor and take Dinky with her while she went to Canterlot to check up on their dad, which Sparkler was only too willing to do.

Provided Dinky actually listened to her this time, which didn't happen.

"Sister why are we out here?" Dinky yawned quietly.

"We're looking for a pony who is stealing from Applejack's family apple orchid." Sparkler said as she knew Dinky was getting sleepy, her plan was working.

"Oh okay…" Dinky whispered.

**(I detect no ponies within the vicinity of this area besides you and Rainbow Dash.)** Midnight Luna said in Dinky's hooves. **(Miss Applejack is currently four point six yards west of us and approaching at a slow pace.)**

"Wait… you can tell how many ponies are around here just like that?" Rainbow Dash asked incredibly. "Last time you were around, you had to use like hundreds of flying toys just to find Dinky's dad! So why all of a sudden are you able to tell us exactly how many and where everypony is all of a sudden?"

**(I was not yet completed, and only had a few functioning, untested Filly Protection tools at my disposal at the time.)** The toy whispered in a 'matter of fact' tone. **(As such, I had to utilize the tools at my disposal and make use of what I didn't have to fulfill my programming. However since I was completed and given to Dinky two days ago, all of my tools and programming are working at one hundred percent efficiency. This includes a new, more powerful scanning system designed to track and locate any biological signature matching anything in my database within two hundred miles of my current position. These include but are not restricted to Ponies, Changelings, Dragons, Manticores, Oxen, Rabbits, Birds, Turtles, Spiders…)**

"We get it; you can find a lot of things!" Rainbow Dash said, shutting the toy up. "Jeez Dinky your dad sure knows how to make a toy, now all he has to do is make them learn to shut up."

Dinky however was snoring now, having fallen asleep after her toy started explaining.

Sparkler chuckled as she turned to Rainbow Dash. "Can you take Dinky back to Applejack's house and put Dinky to bed for me?" She asked. "AJ told me we can put her there if she falls asleep out here."

"Right." Rainbow Dash said, taking Dinky in one hoof and her toy in the other before taking off. "I need to get me one of these toys…"

Sparkler laughed a little as she went back to watching the trees, glad that Rainbow Dash had a reason to top complaining about sitting still watching trees.

Ten minutes later Rainbow Dash returned, slightly less grouchy about having to sit here doing nothing but watch trees. "How does your dad make those toys, that thing has more stuff packed into it than Pinkie Pie has stuffed into her party cannon!" Rainbow Dash said quietly. "Not only that but it's able to fly! I dropped it halfway to AJ's house and the thing started flying up to me. Said something about, being able to fly in case of an emergency, or if it has to be able to reach some cookie jar on top of a shelf..."

"Yea, dad sure knows how to pack those toys with cool stuff." Sparkler said, not willing to describe even half of what her dad had packed into that Luna toy. "I'm thinking about asking him to take me under his hoof and teach me how to make his toys."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked as they watched an owl fly past.

They were bored, really bored after nearly sitting out here watching the trees for three hours. Another twenty minutes later and Applejack came up behind them, coughing gently so they knew she was there and not to jump in surprise. "Any sign of anythin you two?" She asked quietly.

"Yea, we saw an owl." Rainbow Dash said annoyed. "Are you happy now, can we please go home and sleep?"

"Give it another hour an ya'all can go home kay?" Applejack said disappointedly.

Just as Applejack was about to leave however, Sparkler spotted something that put all of her doubts about this all-nighter away. She saw a pony in the distance crossing over onto the apple orchid, and from what she could tell they were carrying a lot of stuff on their back. "Hey I see somepony!" Sparkler whispered, causing both Rainbow Dash and Applejack to get down and look where she was pointing.

They watched the pony stop for a moment, giving them time to inch closer to the edge of the tree line, where it was clear that this mystery pony was going. As they got closer Sparkler noticed only one thing, that she did not recognize this pony from anywhere. At least at first, but she did think she saw something familiar about them.

"Well whatya know, looks like somepony was right huh RD?" Applejack whispered with a smug look on her face.

"Alright you win AJ." Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Wait… we don't know for sure that this pony is the apple thief!" Sparkler whispered as they watched the pony draw closer to the apple tree. "For all we know they probably are lost or something…"

They watched the pony stop under the tree before putting whatever they had been carrying down on the ground. Then they pulled out a long, very familiar looking stick and started poking up at the apples in the tree. In a few minutes she smacked two apples from the tree down.

"Alright… so much for that theory…" Sparkler said as the pony opened some kind of bag.

"Why that no good two bit stealing mule!" Applejack growled. "Stealin mah family's apples, ah'll teach that pony a thing or two!"

They decided to inch closer, being as quiet as they could to the pony, expecting them to start stealing more apples. Yet as they drew closer they noticed a few things they didn't before. First of all the pony was a mare, second she wasn't putting the apples into a bag, she was taking stuff out of the bag. Finally, they recognized who this mare was.

"Hey, isn't that the mare that we saw playing music earlier?" Sparkler whispered.

"Yea… now that you mention it… that is the mare from earlier." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah don't care who it is, what ah wanna know is what she's doing stealin mah family's apples!"

They watched her for a bit more as she lit two candles, placed that empty bowl on a piece of cloth and put that strange picture inside the bowl. Then she put one of the apples in the bowl and simply stared at it for several minutes.

"What is she doing?" Sparkler asked.

"Now I'm wonderin the same thing." Applejack said curiously. "She don't look like she stealin apples."

The mare stared at the picture in the bowl for several minutes before taking her front hooves and holding them together and bent her head as though she were bowing. Then they started hearing her talking. **"Watashi no tangan kaminokaze o kiku,"** She said. "**watashi wa watashi no 1tsu no negai o kii te kono yoru o onegaishimasu."**

"Uh… do ya'll understand a word she sayin?" Applejack asked.

"Not a clue." Sparkler answered.

"Nope, don't ask me." Rainbow Dash replied.

While they talked among themselves the mare continued to talk to herself.

(Hanayo's PoV)

She finished preparing the offering to the divine winds, using Aketoki's Kabuto as an offering bowl and the paper with his name as a symbol of her love. Once she put her offering, a simple apple, she closed her eyes and held her hooves together in prayer. **"Hear my plea divine winds," **She prayed, speaking with nothing but her heart, hoping that the great Divines will hear her words and grant her request. **"I ask you this night to hear my one wish."**

"**I am alone this night, away from my beloved and all that I knew. If you hear my plea and accept this humble offering I present to you, I beg of you... carry word of him to me. I have sacrificed everything to be with him, my honor, my clan, even my name; I have thrown all that away to be with the one truly worthy of having me! If this is my punishment for doing that, please end my suffering and strike me down, but before you do, if that is my fate… I ask for one final wish. All that I ask for… is to hear his voice in my ear and feel his touch upon my skin again."** She said, desperately wishing that her religion that she never paid much attention too, would somehow aid her in her darkest hour now. **"Let me see him... just one more time...please... Please I beg of you. I love him so much… I miss him so much… I need him right now… I need him to help me… feel safe!"**

Her prayer finished, she looked up at Aketoki's name written on the paper, pretending it to have his handsome face smiling back at her.

Then she cried.

(Applejack's PoV)

They watched her talking to herself for several minutes, but even Applejack, without a fancy education, could tell when somepony was begging for help. "She's not stealing… I think she's asking for help or something." Sparkler said to them, and Applejack agreed.

"Yea… now that ya mention it…" She started saying, but then the mare stopped talking and started crying, loudly.

They all just watched her cry as loud as she could, wailing at the top of her voice as she continued to bow before that piece of paper in the bowl. Applejack didn't know what she had said, or why she was her taking apples for whatever she just did, but if Applejack could understand a word this mare was saying, she would have allowed her to take as many apples as she needed for whatever she was using them for.

"Poor thing… Pinkie said she was sad earlier… but not this sad…" Applejack said.

After a few minutes the mare stopped crying and after she calmed down a little, stated eating into the second apple that she had taken from the tree, leaving the first untouched in the bowl.

"So do we confront her now?" Rainbow Dash asked as she finished eating the apple and picked up her strange spatula stick.

"Yea, but let's not be mean, she's probably just desperate or something." Sparkler said. "Remember what Pinkie Pie said earlier as well, she's probably trying to find somepony very special to her."

"Ah hear ya Sparks." Applejack said as she started getting up.

Just as they were about to get up and approach the mare, they saw another pony suddenly appear from the shadow. He wore similar looking clothes to the mare, but they were completely dark and covered every inch of his body. Only his eyes could be seen, until they saw that he was reaching for something on his back that looked like a very long knife.

The mare spotted him as well, and the instant she saw him she performed some kind of twirl that brought her spatula toward the stallion. They noticed that the covering on it had been thrown off, revealing a blade at the end which curved slightly. The mare stood upright on her rear hooves, holding her strange spear with the blade pointing at the stallion.

"**Ninja o torimodosu, watashi wa hangeki shinai to wa omowanai!"** She yelled furiously, glaring at the stallion.

"Whoa who is that?" Rainbow Dash said, too amazed at what they were seeing to help.

"You got about as good a clue as ah do RD." Applejack said.

"**Hanayo wa, watashi no masutā wa mitsukeru to, kare ni anata o motarasu tame ni watashi o meijita!"** The stallion said, pointing his knife at the mare. **"****Anata ga gaisa renai yō ni, kono kon'nan ni shinaide, shizuka ni issho ni kite!"**

"**Kare wa watashidesu shitai baai watashi wa shinda nochi, kare wa watashi no shitai o motsu koto ga deki, Hogeki o oshiete!"** The mare responded, holding her spear even closer. "**Kare wa watashi ni fureru koto wa arimasenshi, dochira mo anatadeshou! Watashi ni fureru kamo shirenai yuiitsu no samurai wa Aketokidesu!"**

"Call me a fool but, I don't think this is the pony that mare was looking for!" Rainbow Dash said as she prepared to jump in to help.

"I also don't think this is a fight we should get involved in, I mean look at those blades!" Sparkler said. "Look at how sharp they are. Those things look like they could cut through trees!"

"Ya… and ah think she knows it too!" Applejack said as the mare held her spear even closer.

Then something caught Applejack's attention, a sudden movement that the others failed to notice. It was just behind the mare, barely visible because he had been hiding using the shadow of her apple trees, was a second stallion. This second stallion also wore the same attire that the first one had, and he too had a blade drawn and was inching ever slowly toward the mare.

"**Watashi no masutā wa anata ga ikite jisan suru yō ni watashi ni meijita kamo shirenaiga, sore wa kare ga watashi wa anata ga buji motte kite itta imi wa nai to omou!"** The first stallion said calmly, taking a step closer to the mare.

"**Watashi wa kare no tame ni saku koto wa arimasen anata no masutā ni shiraseru, watashi wa Aketoki dake saku!"** She said, taking only one step back to keep her distance from the first stallion, but this only brought her closer to the second stallion that she still had yet to notice.

However before Applejack could shout to warn her, the second stallion broke into a silent run pointing his bade at her with one hoof. Somehow he could run at full speed on three hooves, and so silent that by the time she was about to yell, he was right on top of her.

Only the mare had seen it coming apparently, as she turned around just in time to block his attack with the shaft of her spear. At the same time the first one charged as well, but because of her blade's length she was able to block the first one's attack and attack the second one at the same time. She spun her spear around, blocking and attacking, ducking and weaving with her spear. She jabbed at them but they were just as fast as she was, able to evade her attacks as they drove her back together toward the tree.

She bumped into the tree which threw her off balance for a split second, but it was enough to give them the upperhoof. One of the dark clad ponies brought his sword down in a slash, while the other one thrust his forward. She swung her spear and used the shaft to throw the stabbing blade off course, but the slashing one struck home as it gave her a small but very clean gash on one of her hooves.

She yelled out in pain as she kicked the first stallion away while slashing at the second to drive him back. They both jumped back but kept their blades poised for another attack, while the mare got down on one knee, still keeping a grip on the spear with her front hooves. She was panting, as blood blotted her clothes from the inside from the gash and dripped through the cut in the fabric and onto the dirt.

However she still looked determine to resist, and she did not lose that look in her eyes that screamed defiance. Yet her attackers advanced, and no matter how strong she acted, that cut was causing her serious pain. Applejack saw a slight look of fear as the two advanced upon her, preparing to strike, and that was the only look she needed to have a reason to jump in and help.

"We gata give her a hoof!" Applejack said as she got up. "HEY YOU, GET OFA MY FAMILY'S FARM!"

She certainly got their attention, the instant the two stallions turned to look at her the mare took the chance and attacked. She managed to give one of them a close shave, but the second one evaded and blocked her second strike. Meanwhile the first one raised his blade and charged at Sparkler, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

"I think we have their attention!" Sparkler said, trying to use her magic to slow the stallion or stop him, but for some reason the glow that appeared around him for the brief moment vanished instantly. "What the… my magic!"

Applejack judged the distance between this stallion before turning to a tree and giving it a good buck with her rear hooves. Just as he was about to reach them a cascade of apples landed on top of him, burying him alive in apples. At the same time the mare gave the second one a smack with another kick, and used the moment to disarm him of his blade before swinging the blade and slashing at his throat.

She missed by a hair's width, but the follow-up attack hit the mark, as she swung the blade and jabbed with the shaft into his face. This gave Sparkler an opening as she used her magic to pick up several small rocks, and send them flying at him. He lost his balance and was pushed back, right where he needed to be to meet up with Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash was in the air and had swung wide to give the second stallion a punch to his side as she flew by at full speed. This last attack was all it took to drive the two off of her family's orchid farm; they clearly were not prepared to handle a Pegasus, a Unicorn, and an Earth Pony along with this mare. "**Watashitachiha taikyaku shinakereba naranai!"** The one recovering from Rainbow Dash's attack shouted, just as the second one limped out of his apple prison.

"**Kemuri bakudan!"** The second one shouted as he pulled out several small black balls.

The first one nodded and stood on his rear hooves just like the mare did, reaching with his front hooves to sheath his blade and pull out similar black balls. At the same time they threw them at the mare, Applejack, and Sparkler, and Rainbow Dash as she came in for another attack. The balls exploded into small puffs of smoke, not dangerous or blinding, but they did disorient them all, and in Rainbow Dash's case, caused her to spiral upward as she flew into the ball before it had a chance to explode.

Her skill and training at flying was the only thing that saved her from crashing into the trees when she spiraled upward to avoid a life threatening crash with the ground or Applejack's trees. Meanwhile she, Sparkler, and the mystery mare all coughed and shielded their eyes to protect them.

A few seconds later they recovered, but the two stallions were gone.

"Well at least they're gone." Sparkler said as she observed their surroundings.

"They left in a hurry!" Applejack commented, surprised that two stallions could move that fast after the pummeling they got.

"Hey where's Rainbow Dash?" Sparkler said, but that was answered quite quickly.

"WHERE IS EVERYPONY?" She shouted, and Applejack looked to her right to see RD making a controlled landing, still very blinded. "AJ? SPARKLER? MARE I DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF? WHERE ARE YOU, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Hold your feathers RD, Ah'm comin!" She said as she walked over to RD to check her eyes.

They were completely covered in the black stuff, apparently while she, Sparkler and the mystery mare were spared when their little smoke balls exploded normally; Rainbow Dash hit hers too fast for it to turn to smoke. Her eyes needed to get the stuff washed out before they became damaged. "Looks like you went a little too fast there RD, hit the black stuff before it had a chance to explode or something!"

"Just help me get this stuff out of my eyes!" She said, shaking her head furiously. "Stuff stings like mad, feels like my eyes are on fire!"

"Soon as we get back to the house I'll hose ya down RD." She said with a grin, savoring the fact that for once, her legendary speed backfired on her.

"Hey AJ, we got a prob here!" Sparkler shouted quickly. "I think something's wrong with your apple thief!"

Applejack turned and saw what Sparkler meant; the mare was on her side, breathing slowly as she struggled to keep a grip on her spear. She was trying to push herself up but each time she just fell back to her side, and the cut she received was bleeding badly.

"**Norowareta ninja... Dokusatsu burēdo... Suimin doku!"** She whispered faintly as Applejack ran over to help her out, right before she collapsed altogether.

"Is she okay?" Sparkler asked quickly.

Applejack first checked her pulse and found it to be, quite normal despite being slashed and collapsed. Then she checked her eyes and found them alright, before listening closely to her breathing and hearing normal breathing rate. "Ah think she's asleep." Applejack said calmly as she checked her pulse once more to be sure. "Yea she's asleep, alive but sleeping… must've been somethin to do with those fancy knives. She didn't get hit with anything else."

"Can we please get me some water, my eyes are burning here!" Rainbow Dash complained, trying to rub the stuff out of her eyes.

"Okay Sparks you help guide RD while I'll carry our mystery mare and her things." Applejack said, taking charge of the situation. "I'll take her to the barn and treat her wound, you take RD into the bathroom and wash that stuff outa RD's eyes, kay?"

"Got it." Sparkler said as she started to head back, pulling a blinded Rainbow Dash behind her.

While Applejack gathered all the mare's things into her bag as well as her strange instrument, she only had one thought as she grabbed the mare and lifted her up onto her back to carry her. "Soon as you wake up apple thief, ya'll got some explaining to do!" She said.


	5. Chapter 4 - An Onna-bugeisha

*The moonlight's embrace*

*With fear as my companion*

*I give in to pain*

Chapter 4 – An Onna-bugeisha

=9:43 AM, Applejack's home)

(Sparkler's PoV)

Sparkler just finished helping clean all the dishes after Applejack kept her end of their bargain, making them all free breakfast in the morning. Little did Sparkler know that this meant waking up at six in the morning, to help her prepare. Something that Rainbow Dash complained about the entire time they helped.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Rainbow Dash complained as she helped carry in a basket of apples while Applejack churned a fresh batter for pancakes.

"Because ah promised to make ya'll breakfast, and I'm ganna need all the help ah can get." She said with a smirk. "Don't see what ya'll are complainin about, this is an everyday thing for me!"

"Yea, but I'm normally sleeping in at this time still!" Rainbow Dash complained again as she put the apples down.

Sparkler didn't bother complaining, it wasn't going to help her get back to bed. She preferred helping out this way also, no magic involved to make breakfast, something she knew Applejack had in mind for doing things this way.

While they cleaned the dishes Applebloom and Dinky went off playing with their toys, the only thing super tech on the barn for miles around. Dinky's Midnight Luna toy also helped them out in the morning, in the form of helping to wake up Sparkler and Rainbow Dash. Needless to say Sparkler had to remind herself that the toy was Dinky's toy, and resist the urge to smash it.

Not that she could have actually harmed the toy even if she wanted to, what with all the fancy stuff her dad packed into the toy.

After they finished the dishes and everything else Applejack had to take care of that morning, they finally decided to take care of the important business of that day. The apple thief mystery mare and what they were going to do with her.

They walked out toward the barn where Applejack had put her last night along with all of her stuff. They opened the barn and slipped right in, and Sparkler immediately saw Applejack's work when it came to first aid. The mare was still asleep, despite having slept all night and all morning, lying on a pile of hay with a blanket under her for comfort. Applejack had to remove the mare's clothing so she could clean and dress the wound. The gash hadn't been too deep according to her, but it needed to be treated before it became infected. One thing Applejack commented on was how strong the mare looked.

"She looks like a tough customer from what her muscles look like." She said as they gathered around her while Applejack pulled out the mare's clothes. "These clothes are nothing like anything Ah've ever seen. Was thinkin of asking Rarity to check em for us to tell us what they are."

"She's definitely not from around here, I can tell from just looking at her." Sparkler said, pointing at the spear they saw her using last night. "That spear… definitely not anything that Celestia's guards use."

"And this instrument is nothing like anything I've seen!" Rainbow Dash said as she picked up the musical instrument. "I've been around Equestria lots of times, and I have never seen ANYTHING remotely close to this thing!"

"Which begs the question of who is she?" Sparkler said as they all looked at her again.

The mare, a pony with a dark brown mane and light grey coat, slept peacefully on the hay she had been placed, completely oblivious to the three of them. Her stomach however showed signs of malnutrition, as though she hadn't had a decent meal for many days, and her body was surviving on nothing but stored fat. She was very thin in the middle, but other than that she looked well built for a mare of her age. Sparkler couldn't help but notice one particular detail about her that they didn't notice the day before, she was very beautiful without the clothes she wore to hide her.

Sparkler looked at her rear legs, trying to see what her special talent was by way of her cutie mark, but there was none. "Applejack when you treated her did you see any kind of cutie mark on her?" Sparkler asked curiously.

"Nope, didn't see anything like that." She said as she pulled some apples out of a basket and planted them next to the mare for when she woke up. "Ah checked both sides of her too, just to make sure she wasn't hurt or anythin. There wasn't a cutie mark to be seen."

"So I'm guessing these marks on her face are her cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to the mark on one side of the mare's face. "What kind of special talent is that, raising flowers by the moonlight? She looks more like a pony fit for guard duty at Celestia's palace!"

"Yea… everything about her is a mystery." Sparkler said as they stared at her.

They continued to watch her for several minutes before she started showing signs of waking up. She moaned a little as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to wake them up and adjust to the light. **"Doko?"** She whispered as she slowly woke up.

"Hey there, are ya feelin alright?" Applejack asked as she picked up the basket of apples and put it next to the mare.

"**Watashi wa anata ga watashi ni hanashi, naze, watashi wa rikai dekinai ka wakaranai..."** She said, shaking her head and holding it with one hoof. **"****Dono yō na..."**

The mare looked at her hoof, than at her other hoof, before turning her head to look the rest of her body. Sparkler was wondering what she was looking for when she looked at them all staring at her, before she screamed and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her as tightly as she could, covering all of her body but her head. **"Anata wa watashi no fuku o kite naniwoshita yaban hito ka?"** She shouted furiously at them.

"Whoa easy there, don't worry we're not going to hurt you!" Sparkler said, trying to sound reassuring, but her tone didn't seem to matter to the mare.

"**Watashi no kimono kono shunkan o ataeru!"** She said angrily, pointing with one hoof at her dress that Applejack had left lying among her belongings.

"I don't think she likes that we removed her dress." Rainbow Dash said as she glared at them.

"Just give her the dress; I think that's what she wants." Sparkler said quietly.

Applejack picked up the dress and handed it to the mare, clearly expecting her to start putting it on, but even after she got the dress back she was glaring at them. "Now what?" Applejack complained as she stared with those murderous eyes.

"**Mawari no dengen o irete, miteinai!" **The mare said, taking one hoof and making a spinning motion with it, clearly telling them to turn around.

"Privacy… she wants privacy for putting on a dress?" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously.

They all turned around, looking at the barn door and not letting their curiosity get the better of them, even when they heard a sharp grunt of pain. "You alright there?" Sparkler asked, barely turning her head to see if the mare needed help.

"**Mitehaikenai!"** She yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm not looking!"

After a few minutes they turned around and looked at the mare, now wearing her clothes and much more calm about them looking at her. "Are ya feelin better now?" Applejack asked.

The mare only looked at them for a moment before she finally spoke a word they understood. **"Sorry."** She said.

"It's alright, just tell us your name whoever you are." Sparkler said calmly.

The mare didn't respond to the question, only said that word again. **"Sorry."**

"It's cool; just tell us who you are." Rainbow Dash said.

Again the only word to come out of her mouth was, **"Sorry."**

"Somethin tellin me that's all she knows how to say." Applejack said. "At least what we can understand, everything else she says is about as clear to me as…"

*Creeeeeak*

They all turned to the door to see it creak open and watched as an empty bucket walked right in. They watched the bucket walk over to a corner of the room, flip itself around, and became still.

"Did any of you notice a bucket open the door and walk right in?" Applejack asked.

"Yep." Sparkler said.

"So I'm not the only pony who noticed a bucket walking?" Applejack asked.

"Nope, I saw it too." Rainbow Dash answered.

Sparkler took a chance to look outside the barn and saw Applebloom and Dinky running around outside, apparently looking for somepony, or something. Then she smiled and turned to the bucket. "You know Dinky is going to spot you instantly!"

**(No she won't Sparkler, my disguise is perfect.)** The bucket said.

"Your disguise is a bucket… a spotless bucket inside of Applejack's barn." Sparkler said with a smirk.

**(Is there a problem with my disguise?)** The bucket asked.

"No, unless you have a store's price tag on you." Sparkler giggled.

"Are you talking to a bucket Sparkler?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Wait let me guess, it's that Luna toy disguised as a bucket, right?"

While they all talked about the toy's disguise, the mare limped slowly over to her spear before the pain got too much for her. She stopped walking and grimaced in pain as she was forced to sit down. **"****Korera no ninja no noroi!"** She said angrily as she rubbed her wounded hoof. **"Dono yō ni watashi wa kono kizu to watashi no saiai o kensaku suru koto ga dekimasu?"**

"Ah wish we could understand a word she was saying." Applejack said as they all looked back at her. "Really what in the name of Celestia is she talking about?"

**(She is cursing the ninja who attacked her, and is asking how she can possibly search for her beloved with that wound.)** The disguised Luna toy said instantly.

They all just turned to look at the bucket. "You understood what she said?" Sparkler asked.

**(Of course, I am programmed with sixty four languages from ninety different species, with an additional two hundred and ninety seven dialects used across five planetary systems.) **The bucket said. **(The language she is using is known as Japanese, spoken on the planet Earth by the humans in the Terran system. The dialect is one of fifteen I am programmed with, including Spanish, Turkish, German, French, Russian, Polish…)**

"Okay we get it, you're super toy, now translate what she's saying for us!" Rainbow shouted at the toy angrily.

It took the toy ten minutes before it could translate, stating that until it finished playing hide and seek with Dinky and Applebloom, it could not help them. Once that was done, and the mare got over the shock of seeing the toy for the first time just appearing in thin air, and learned that the toy could speak her language, they were finally able to start talking to her.

It was slow going at first, but eventually through using Dinky's toy as a translator, Sparkler, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were able to finally talk to the mare. "So what's your name, now that we can finally talk to you?" Sparkler asked.

"**My name is Hanayo, Hanayo Kusaji."** The mare said.

"Hanayo Kusaji, that's a strange name if ever I heard one." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Why were you on my family's apple farm?" Applejack asked.

"**I did not realize that these lands were owned by your clan." **Hanayo said. **"I was under the impression that they were unclaimed. I only came here to collect a few apples and make an offering, before resuming my search for my beloved."**

"Your search for your beloved, who's that?"

"**My beloved's name is Aketoki, Aketoki Nimaji."** She said. **"I am searching for him so that we can join together in marriage. That is why I search so hard for him."**

"That explains the somepony she was searching for." Sparkler commented to the others. "So what were you doing last night, with the bowl and the paper and apple?"

"**That was not a bowl, its Aketoki's Kabuto, his helmet."** She said. **"The paper had his name on it, that I wrote, and the apple was my offering to the great divines in hopes that they would accept it and hear my plea. I was asking for help with finding my beloved… but it seems all my efforts got me was Hogeki's ninja finding me."**

"Hogeki, ninja?" Sparkler asked in confusion.

"**The ones who attacked us last night, they were Hogeki's ninja."**Hanayo said.** "He sent his ninja to do what he lacks the skill and the honor to do himself! He wants to claim me as his wife, by force if necessary. He sent those two to claim me, by any means required. Had you three not been there to intervene I fear where I would be right now… perhaps by Hogeki's side, being forced to call him husband…"**

"Why don't ya just tell him to beat it?" Applejack asked. "Ah can tell that ya don't like the guy from the way you describing him, so why don't ya tell him leave ya alone?"

"**Because even if I don't want it to be true, he has a legal claim to my body..." **Hanayo said, glancing at her spear with a worried look in her eye. **"By marriage rights, and by the legal rights of my clan, Hogeki Ninman is my legal husband if and when we perform the marriage ritual. If it weren't for the fact that I ran away with Aketoki before we could complete that ritual, I would right now be his wife and bearing his clan name of Ninman. If he finds me… and takes me with him before I can reunite with Aketoki… I will have no choice but to marry Hogeki…"**

"Wait you're saying that even if you don't like this stallion, and you'd rather be with this Aketoki, you have no choice but to marry this guy?" Rainbow Dash said angrily. "What pony says you have to be with this guy?"

"**My father… Yoritoku Kusaji, the head of my clan." **She said sadly. **"I am the last in my line for the Kusaji Clan, and as such carrying on the family bloodline falls to me. I must bear the offspring of my husband to carry on my family's lineage, it is my duty."**

"Your saying you gata have this stallion's foals just because it's your duty?" Applejack said incredulously. "What kinda twisted logic is that?"

"**It's how it is and if he captures me before I find Aketoki, that is how it will be… if he is allowed to have everything done his way."** She said as she stood up and limped over to her spear. **"But that is not how it will be, not as long as I call myself Onna-bugeisha!"**

"Onna-bugeisha?" Sparkler asked.

**(Onna-bugeisha, a class of female warriors based in Japan.)** The toy translated. **(They were trained from a young age in ancient Japan to protect their homes and honor of their clans during times of war. They are well known for their ferocity in protecting their homes, as well as their families, family honor is very important to an Onna-bugeisha.)**

The mare picked up the spear, despite the pain she was suffering every time she moved that hoof, and looked at her reflection in the blade. **"Hogeki has done nothing worthy of my love, the only reason he has any claim to me is because he is the heir to the Ninman Clan, a clan that serves as the police force for the Hojo throughout their territory." **She whispered. **"Hogeki may be samurai, but he did not serve in the Hojo's campaign, he stayed in Takasaki and policed merchants and peasants. My Aketoki fought for Hojo, fought for the town of Takasaki, fought for me! Only he is worthy of having me, and I will not allow any male but him to touch me."**

She took the spear and pointed the blade at her neck, so close that she actually cut the skin and drew a small trail of blood. **"Even if I have to kill myself, to make sure it stays that way!" **She said, not even flinching at the fact that she cut herself.

There was an awkward silence as they all watched her put the spear back into the ground and wiped the wound with a strip of cloth. Her voice was so calm and so determined, that Sparkler didn't know how to respond.

"Well… now that we're all familiar with our guest… who's up for lunch?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yea, how about we just make lunch and we can keep talking later…" Sparkler said.

Applejack led them all to help make lunch while Hanayo stayed in the barn to recover from her injury. She was recovering quickly, and would soon be fully recovered at around dinner time. While Sparkler, Rainbow Dash and Applejack all went inside to work on lunch, Dinky and Applebloom stayed with Hanayo to talk to her and listen to her music, as well as snack on the apples they had left her.

An hour later they brought lunch out to the barnyard, and they brought it to the sound of Hanayo's musical instrument.

**/watch?v=AK51LblcEOw**

They walked into the barn to see Hanyo playing her instrument, with Dinky and Applebloom listening to her play. The tune was very sad as she played the song while staring at her lover's helmet. She didn't look up as she played her music when they entered.

Sparkler didn't need to know what the song was about; she could tell by the way she was staring at the helmet and by the sadness of the tune, what the song was about.

Yet as they all settled down to eat their meals with her, the tune gained life and became slightly more cheerful. She picked up the music's pace and started smiling as she continued to stare at the helmet.

They all just listened to the music before she finally stopped and put her instrument away to eat. "That was beautiful Hanayo." Sparkler said.

"**Thank you Sparkler-San." **She said with a smile as she clumsily used the spoon to eat her soup.

"What's that thing you played call?" Dinky asked curiously, using her magic to try and levitate it closer to her before Sparkler stopped her with her own magic.

"**It is called a Koto, Dinky-San."** She said. **"It has been handed down through my family for four generations. My grandmother's mother was given it as a gift from her husband, and it's now passed into my possession."**

"That's incredible that something so simple can be so beautiful." Applejack said. "Aint heard nothin like it before."

"**Do you not have Kotos in your province?"** She asked curiously, and looked surprised when they all shook their heads. **"Why does your daimyo not allow music in your province?"**

"Daimyo, what's a daimyo?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"**Your lord, the ruler of your province, does he forbid the practice of music?" **She asked.

"If you're talkin bout the mayor, yea, but we just don't have that Koto thingy!" Applejack said.

Hanayo nodded her head, clearly not understanding what a 'mayor' was, but Sparkler guessed she realized that a mayor was whoever was in charge. They continued to eat their food for a few minutes before she raised a topic that was clearly on her mind for a while.

"**Applejack-San, may I ask a personal question about you and your friends?"** She asked.

"Ask away sugar!" Applejack answered cheerfully.

"**Why do you… allow yourselves to be seen… naked?"** She asked quietly.

"Naked, oh you mean the whole clothes thing?" Applejack answered. "Ah don't wear dresses unless ah have to, an believe me ah don't have to!"

"This is how we always look; we only wear clothes for formal occasions." Sparkler said.

"**What about your husbands… and lovers… do you not want to keep yourselves concealed for only them to see what you look like?"** She asked quietly.

"That's… a subject not for… filly ears…" Sparkler said nervously.

"Yea… what Sparks said… let's talk about somethin else!" Applejack said, catching on quickly.

"**Well what would you like to talk about?"** Hanayo asked, clearly not understanding what was wrong.

"Well what about your stalfriend, you know that Aketoki pony?" Sparkler asked. "What's he like?"

"**He is a brave samurai, handsome and strong, and follows the traditions of his clan well." **Hanayo said, and Sparkler noticed her smiling as she described him. **"I still remember meeting him the first time when I was young. It was after the Nimaji Purge…"**

**/watch?v=fkHsJazkObw**

"The Nimaji Purge?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Hanayo nodded as she closed her eyes before resuming her talking again. **"For many generations, the Ninman and the Nimaji were bitter rivals, always finding opportunities to fight with each other over the most minor of problems. About twelve years ago when Aketoki was but six years old, their rivalry came to an end. The Ninman produced evidence that the Nimaji were secretly plotting to kill Lord Hojo, and this gave them sufficient cause to mount a full scale assault on the Nimaji clan as a whole."**

"**The night of the purge, the clan's house was assaulted by samurai loyal to the Ninman. A great fire erupted and almost the entire clan was killed." **She said with a sad face. **"I don't know if the evidence was true, or falsified just so the Ninman could kill their rivals, no one knew the truth but Fujiku Ninman. That didn't matter though, the deed was done, and all but one of the Nimaji were killed. That sole survivor was Aketoki Nimaji."**

"His… entire family… killed…" Sparkler asked, wondering how any pony's entire family could be killed off, and why any pony would commit such an act.

Hanayo nodded sadly as she continued. **"His entire clan, mother, father, uncles and aunts, nephews and nieces, all killed in the purge. None of them were spared, none but him. A Ronin hired by the Ninman found him during the purge, but didn't have the heart to kill a small boy cowering behind his dead parents. So while the rest of the house and his clan fought the Ninman, the Ronin took the boy and fled the house as it began to burn. The Ronin took Aketoki to my clan, the Kusaji, and asked us to shelter him until he was of age."**

"**My clan only found out the details of why Aketoki was brought to us the following morning, once it became clear that the entire Nimaji clan was dead."** Hanayo said as she pulled the helmet closer to her. **"Aketoki is the last surviving leader of the Nimaji Clan, the circumstantial evidence pointing to the Nimaji's plot to assassinate the Hojo was never actually investigated, but Lord Hojo closed the matter, he never gave an official reason why he did so. The Ninman eventually learned of Aketoki's survival, but Hojo decreed that the Ninman were not to harm the boy."**

"**That was how it was for several years, until all memory of the Nimaji/Ninman clan rivalry was but leaves in the wind, and the feud all but forgotten."** She said as she looked in sadness at the helmet. **"Years passed and Aketoki and I became good friends, even when we both began to train as Samurai and Onna-buegeisha."**

"You both trained together with those fancy weapons?" Applejack asked.

"**Yes, because we both apprenticed under the same master we were perfect sparring partners. Each day we trained together, perfecting our skills with the Katana and Naginata, learning the ways of balance and the art of discipline. We sparred against each other, constantly, one on one, always wanting to prove who the better was over the other. From those fights… our feelings for each other became apparent, and grew stronger as time went by."**

"They fell in love by beating each other up?" Rainbow Dash asked quietly to Sparkler.

"She is a strange pony, no doubt about that now!" Sparkler agreed, while Hanayo continued to talk.

"**We were friends since we first met, and even though our rivalry was strong when we were young, it bloomed into a love that is even stronger now." **She said. **"When I reached the age of maturity, and it was time for me to be married, I could think of none but Aketoki to become my husband. We were perfect for each other, he knew me better than any other, even my family, and I knew him better than any other!"**

She looked up at them and pointed at her cutie marks on her face. **"Do you know the story of my clan's symbol, which we all wear on our face?"** She asked, to which they all shook their heads. **"It is the Moon Flower which blooms only under the light of a full moon, where my clan's house was built at the request of our founder, Hando Kusaji. It was said that he fell in love with the Moon Flowers when he first saw them bloom for him, after a terrible battle that nearly caused him to commit Harakiri. The Flowers gave him the will to fight on, so he could protect their beauty for future generations to admire. My name is based on those flowers that he once saw."**

She then took one hoof and drew a symbol in the dirt in front of them; it looked like a broken crescent moon, hanging over a lake with a tear drop dripping from the tip of upper section of the moon. **"This is the Nimaji's Clan symbol, I know of its origin because my mother told me it before she passed away, a story only handed down through the females of my line." **She said. **"The Nimaji and Kusaji were once closely related, but after a terrible incident in which the head of the Nimaji, failed to protect the wife of Lord Kusaji, the Nimaji could never face the Kusaji again. It was said that the incident happened under the light of a crescent moon, in which assassins killed the wife of Lord Kusaji by the side of a lake, as she was getting water to cook rice."**

"**My mother told me it, should I ever find myself with a Nimaji." ** She said as she stared at them all. **"She told me that the Nimaji always carry that sense of protecting the Kusaji, no matter what their enemies may be. It was their hope that one day, the Nimaji would be able to stand before a Kusaji, and ask for forgiveness for failing them all those generations ago. Their symbol is a reminder of that failure, and only until they believe they have redeemed themselves, will they allow themselves to change their clan's symbol."**

"So you fell in love… with this Aketoki… knowing his clan's story?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"**Yes, you see in my eyes he has already redeemed himself." **She said with a smile. **"While we grew up, we often ventured out of my Clan's house, and snuck into the village late at night to play. We would often play pranks on the merchants; it was so much fun watching their little stands collapse from the side without them knowing what happened. One time however, we pushed one of our pranks too far, and it almost killed us."**

"What happened?" Sparkler asked incredibly.

"**While a merchant was away from his stand, I had gone under to pull some of the wagon's screws so it would collapse when he tried pulling it. The wagon was on a slope, and as I made my way down the slope to watch with Aketoki, the wagon started to roll on its own. It moved too fast for me to spot, by the time I turned to see, it was already on top of me. Aketoki pushed me out of the way at the last second, getting hit by the wagon instead. The wagon injured his body, and it took him months to recover."**

Hanayo looked sad as she recalled the story for them. **"He was blamed for injuring himself, and he took the blame to keep the fact that I was out with him a secret. He was beaten for a week as punishment, I would have suffered worse had the truth been known, but because he kept silent I was spared." **

"**That was when, my feelings for him developed…"** She said with a loving smile. **"However I could not marry him at the time I reached of age, you see despite our feelings he was still not worthy in the eyes of my father. So he went to gain that honor by fighting for Lord Hojo. I was so certain of our future that I did not worry about him when he left. I figured by the time he came back, and my father knew of the honor he had gain in Hojo's service, he would accept his proposal without hesitation. Together… we'd rebuild the Nimaji Clan… together…"**

For a few minutes she held that pose, smiling lovingly at the helmet before she suddenly started breaking into tears. "What's wrong Miss Hanayo?" Applebloom asked.

"Yea, why are you crying?" Dinky asked.

"**Because… I miss Aketoki… so much!"** She said through the tears as she held the helmet closer to her. **"I've been searching for three weeks… for any sign of him… and nothing. I'm worried for Aketoki… I'm worried that Hogeki found him before me. I'm afraid… that he's dead… and that I'll never see him again! This helmet is all I have left of Aketoki… it's the only hope I have left of seeing him again!"**

They all looked at each other as Hanyo cried, unable to think of anything that might cheer her up. Sparkler understood that Hanayo was a strong mare, and was not one to just give in to her fear and tears, yet when it came to this Aketoki, she just broke down in sadness. Until Rainbow Dash suddenly came up with an idea.

"Hey wait a minute, what about Dinky's toy?" She said. "Can't it detect this Aketoki stallion?"

"Yea… can you do that?" Sparkler asked the toy."

The Luna toy looked at Sparkler before looking at Hanayo who was still crying. **(I have already detected similar ponies to Hanyo Kusaji within a two hundred mile radius; however I cannot detect this Aketoki without a DNA sample to identify and separate him from the other signatures.)** It said. **(I require a DNA sample in order to make an accurate scan and location of this pony.)**

"Alright, so Hanayo you said that helmet belongs to Aketoki correct and he wore it several times right?" Sparkler asked Hanayo.

"**Yes, he wore it just before we were separated."** She said once she had calmed down a bit and the toy resumed translating again.

"Would you be willing to let the toy look at it, just for a minute?" Sparkler asked.

Hanayo nodded and put the helmet down in front of the toy, allowing it to get closer and extend a hoof into the bowl of the helmet. **(Activating DNA scanners, locating trace amounts of DNA.)** The toy declared, and the tip of its hoof opened up, revealing a blue light bulb shining from the tip. **(I have a confirmed trace amount of DNA belonging to two individual ponies found on the inside of this helmet. One trace amount belongs to Hanayo Kusaji, the second is unfamiliar, but clearly belongs to the previous owner based on the amount I have detected. I will now begin scanning for this pony.)**

The toy backed away, closing the tip of its hoof before opening its back to extend a tiny, thin, metal rod into the air. **(Activating scanners…now locking in on DNA signal… Isolating DNA… confirming DNA match… double checking scans for errors…)** The toy said, then five minutes later, it put the metal rod it was using away, storing it back into its body before turning to look at Sparkler and the others. **(DNA match confirmed, I have located Aketoki Kusaji, he is currently in the city of Canterlot. Scans indicate several unknown signals that are similar to both Aketoki and Hanayo's that are not recorded in my database. As such I cannot identify them accurately; however I can confirm that Aketoki is indeed, inside Canterlot Castle.)**

"We found him!" Sparkler said eagerly. "Hanayo, we know where Aketoki is!"

"**You know where he is, how is this possible?"** Hanayo asked, her voice full of hope when the toy translated for them again.

"Let's just say this toy is very good at finding things!" Rainbow Dash responded. "We know where he is anyway; he's in Canterlot about three hours north from here!"

The instant the toy finished translating; Hanayo got up and limped over to her bag, emptying it of everything inside, which wasn't much. "What are you doing?" Applejack said, getting up and joining her as she broke the bag apart.

"**I'm going to Canterlot!"**She said, flinching every time she moved her injured hoof. **"I must find Aketoki before Hogeki finds either of us first!"**

"Whoa slow down there partner!" Applejack said as she started taking branches from the bag and throwing them away. "You're in no condition to go traveling for a few more hours!"

"**I don't care if my injury causes me pain, pain is temporary, I'll just ugh…"** She tried to say, but the instant she pulled one of the pieces up she overexerted herself and clutched her side in pain.

"Settle down there Hanayo, your injury is still recovering." Applejack said, taking her and pulling her back toward the hay where she had been resting earlier. "Now listen, just wait till after dinner and then you can go out and find your stalfriend. Till then just sit tight and let that cut get better okay?"

Applejack's forceful nature seemed to get through that determined attitude of Hanayo's, who looked like she didn't care if she was still recovering. Yet she nodded and simply sat back down, saying she woul listen to her.

Three hours later, right after they finished having dinner with Hanayo, she asked them all to leave her alone for a few minutes. Ten minutes after she asked them, she opened the door to the barn and walked out, looking very different than how she looked before. Along her back and sides were very heavy leather plates, the same kind that had made up the bag. Along each of her hooves were similar plates that were smaller and much more flexible. Adorning her head was the helmet that belonged to Aketoki, and in her hooves was her Naginata. She still carried her Koto on her back, but other than that she carried nothing else.

"Are ya sure you don't want company for the trip to Canterlot Miss Hanayo?" Applejack asked. "I'm sure RD would be more than willing to fly with you to Canterlot. By the time ya get there it'll probably be dark!"

"Yea, aren't you worried about another attack?" Sparkler asked. "What if those ninja guys attack you again?"

"**I am grateful for your hospitality and the care you are showing for my safety."** She said, giving Applejack a short bow. **"However, trust me when I say I will be fine. The only reason they harmed me was because I was not wearing my armor. Now that I know they are after me, I believe I can protect myself better against them. Do not worry about following me, I will be fine, and I must go alone… it is not my way to ask for help. This is my task and I must do it alone."**

"Well here's some apples for the journey, in case ya get hungry!" Applejack said, taking a small basket of apples and putting it on her back next to the Koto. "You stay safe now okay; if ya stick to the main road ya should reach Canterot in a few hours!"

"**Thank you Applejack-San."** She said again, giving her another bow. **"The next time we meet, may it be at my wedding with Aketoki!"**

"Make me your maid of honor!" Rainbow Dash said as she turned and left, starting to head toward Canterlot.

"I hope she'll be okay." Sparkler said.

"She's a tough mare, ah'm sure she'll be okay!" Applejack said as she grinned at them both. "Well since ya'll are still here, hows about you two help me start cleanin up the barn!"

"What!" Rainbow Dash and Sparkler said at the same time.

=Hogeki's Camp near Canterlot, half an hour after his first two ninja return=

(Hogeki's PoV)

Hogeki continued to pace back and forth, trying to get as much information out of his ninja who were spying on Aketoki inside the city. **"Their ruler, can you describe that much at least?" **He said frustrated at the lack of information they had been able to gleam.

"**She stood about as tall as you, with a blue coat and blue eyes."** The first ninja said. **"She had wings, and a horn, and her hair was light blue with shades of purple. It flowed as though it were in the wind, even when none blew for it."**

He nodded as his agents divulged that information. Ten minutes later he heard the sound of hooves approaching their camp, and turned to see his two other ninja enter the camp. They bowed respectfully before stating their reason for returning.

"**We found her; she was located near an apple orchid south of our position!"** The third ninja said.

"**If you found where she was, than why did you not bring her here?"** He said angrily.

"**We met with resistance; a few of the locals caught us off guard and aided her in her fight with us!"** The fourth one said. **"We couldn't carry her with us without raising an alarm, or without leading them to us! But we made sure she won't be traveling until tomorrow afternoon at least."**

He glared angrily at them before turning to face the city once again. **"I'm not concerned about her traveling."** He whispered, staring at the palace where Aketoki was being held. **"I'm more interested in her somehow reaching Aketoki before we can kill him. My father and the rest of my clan killed off the Nimaji, leaving only Aketoki alive."**

"**I just want the pleasure of finishing them of… once and for all."** He whispered as he imagined taking his katana and slicing off Aketoki's head with it. **"Hanayo is my bride… not his!"**


	6. Chapter 5 - Omnivores

*The Moonflower blooms*

*In the shadow of the blades*

*Your petals shield*

Chapter 5 - Omnivores

=Hogeki's Camp, near Canterlot, Sunrise=

(Hogeki's PoV)

Hogeki finished cleaning his blade, straitening his mane, and donning his armor and helmet in the final moments of sunrise. He had to be presentable as he looked to the gleaming castle in the distance, knowing full well that the lord, whoever he was, must surely be of great stature and importance to have built such a mighty castle for himself.

The city itself rivaled the one surrounding the Emperor's palace, in its scale of power. He heard tales from his ninja of wonders as far as the eye could see. They spoke of beautiful buildings of glass and metal, artificial waterfalls where the water never spilled or drained, clean stone streets and fresh food on every street corner. They even describe merchants simply giving away food, with signs saying "Free Samples", whatever those words meant. The wonders his ninja described to him went on and on. If he was to have any hope of impressing the lord of this province, he had to have very good evidence and look his very best, if he was to have any chance of getting Aketoki.

He once more turned to the pile of documents he had brought along with him. One was a letter he had received from Yoritoku Kusaji, granting him, Hogeki Ninman, full privileges to retrieve and return his bride to be, Hanayo Kusaji, from whoever stole her away from him, by any means necessary. A second letter from Yoritoku Kusaji, was him granting Hogeki the right to execute whoever attempted to steal Hanayo, without the formalities of a trial, all that was asked was that he return the head for identifications. Along with these was a paper, signed by Yoritoku Kusaji and Fujiku Ninman, detailing the accepted marriage proposal between himself and Hanayo Kusaji, with a seal of approval from Lord Hojo himself.

Included with the two letters and marriage papers were several documents written by his father Fujiku Ninman. Among these documents were recorded messages between family members of the Nimaji Clan, detailing a plot to kill Lord Hojo, and attempt a revolt to overthrow him should it fail. Others were reported movement of forces loyal to the Nimaji Clan, and other plans to persuade other families to join in the plot.

While Hogeki was too young to remember the night of the Nimaji Purge, he knew that only one Nimaji, Aketoki Nimaji, survived the night his family and their forces assaulted them. He had figured Aketoki might attempt to seek revenge for his clan, but so far he had been quiet. **"Well it doesn't matter now, he's helpless and imprisoned."** He said as he put all the documents in a small pack on his side for transport.

He finished preparing his pack and looked out at the city once more through the trees. How was he to present himself before the lord? What kind of a lord was he like? Would he be treated with disrespect and hostility because of Aketoki? What about his daughter, the female that Aketoki threatened, would she be just as suspicious about him as she would be about Aketoki? Would he have to be 'presentable' by whatever strange standards these ponies lived by?

Would he have to strip himself down as well just so he could talk to them?

"**I think I'd rather let Aketoki rot in his cell and find Hanayo myself if it comes to that."** He whispered as he went off to the city now. **"Hopefully Hanayo stays wherever she is…"**

He knew Hanayo would try to find Aketoki again, but if what his ninja said was true, she wouldn't be up for travel for at least half the day. Just in case though, he sent his ninja to watch for her. Their orders were to watch for her and report to him instantly if she was heading his way, do not engage any other ponies, and do not alert her to their presence. They were also to slow her down somehow if possible, before reporting to him.

He just had to hope she wouldn't come looking for Aketoki, for at least a day. He needed that long to speak to this province's lord and request to execute him.

=Canterlot Castle, 9:40 AM=

(The Doctor's PoV, after Breakfast)

"Well that was a nice breakfast Derpy." The Doctor said to his wife as they headed down to the maximum security cell. "I figured Celestia's chef would've spiked my food with something after the last time I paid a visit."

After they finished talking to Aketoki yesterday, The Doctor was surprised by the arrival of his wife Derpy right as Dinner was about to be served. He was quite surprised by her arrival, but nevertheless was happy she came to help him out, even if that help came in the form of company to spend the night with him. Her real reasoning behind arriving was because she figured he might need help, and so brought along his sonic screwdriver, just in case.

Celestia offered them one of the guest rooms to stay in during their visit while he acted as translator for her.

"Spike our food, what are you talking about?" Derpy asked.

"Well if you recall one of our meals had a laugh inducing spice during that time Celestia was on vacation in my Tardis." He explained as they walked down the long staircase to the dungeon level. "He spiked my dish with a bit of laughing spice, and when I went to take a drink… splat, laughing Doctor coughing up bits of water and carrots!"

"That was him spiking your food?" Derpy asked angrily. "I thought that you were laughing at my joke!"

"Well… technically yes… I was… it just…" He said nervously. "Well… you know… it wasn't THAT funny…"

Derpy glared at him as he quickly tried to change the topic.

"So have you ever met a samurai pony before Derpy?" He asked nervously.

"Samuwhata?" Derpy replied.

"Samurai pony, warrior pony from the Sengoku Period of Japan on Earth." He explained. "Although now that I mention it, I should really refer to him as a Sengoku Pony, you know being from the Sengoku Period it seems only fair."

"What's a Sengoku Pony?" Derpy asked as they got off the staircase and approached the cell guarded by Celestia's elite guards.

After a quick word to the commander, Celestia's elite guard opened the door for him and Derpy to enter. They walked through and The Doctor looked at Aketoki finishing his meal, apparently it wasn't good for him, because he looked rather unhappy with it. **"Hello there Aketoki, remember me?"** The Doctor said in Japanese.

Aketoki looked up at him and gave a short nod before responding. **"Greetings, yes I do remember you, but only as a translator and a traveler."** He said, glancing at Derpy for a moment before returning his attention. **"May I ask you a question that, while I know is a personal subject for them, perhaps you would be willing to answer?"**

"**Of course, but first things first, this is my wife Derpy."** The Doctor said, nodding at Derpy and smiling. "Derpy, this is Aketoki Nimaji, he's a Sengoku Pony that I was talking about just now!"

"Oh, so he's a Samuwhata?" Derpy asked curiously. "Nice to meet you Aketoki, I'm Ditzy."

"**My wife says hello, and it's nice to meet you."** The Doctor said.

"**Greetings."** Aketoki said.

"**My wife is a Pegasus Pony, they are the ones that you see flying around, just in case you're curious."** The Doctor said, noticing Aketoki eyeing his wife's wings.

"**I see… well in any case my question is what I asked Celestia last night."** Aketoki said. **"I wish to know… why do none of you wear clothes to conceal yourselves?"**

"**Well it's true that we don't wear clothes… but you learn to live with how everypony looks here!"** The Doctor said cheerfully. **"Just accept that our cultures are different and leave it at that okay?"**

"**Indeed, we are very different."** Aketoki said as he turned to what was left of his breakfast. **"I know I'm a prisoner, and I know what I should expect, but everything I've seen is so different here. Your leader is a female, I'm treated with such mercy despite the crime I've committed, and every single soldier here does not act like a true soldier."**

Ditzy looked to the Doctor for a translation, since she couldn't understand a word he and Aketoki were saying without him explaining. After a brief explanation he resumed talking to Aketoki. **"Well for starters, Celestia's palace guards are not soldiers, they are only guards."** He explained with a smile. **"There aren't any soldiers here in Equestria, there aren't any wars and therefore there's no need for warriors. There haven't been any for ten centuries, so the only real job her guards get is to protect her from disruptive ponies or act as a police force for Canterlot."**

Aketoki stared in surprise when he said 'No Wars', as though the concept of no wars was the last thing he could imagine in his mind. **"No wars, so why are they armed?" **He asked.

"**Well normally they don't need or carry those spears, but in recent months… certain things happened that made them change."** The Doctor said, hinting that he did not want to explain the full details.** "In any case, that's how things are here in Canterlot. They protect the princesses from mostly everything and anything, but don't let that fool you. Celestia and Luna can easily take care of themselves in a heartbeat. One of the benefits of being Alicorns, they are very strong with magic."**

Aketoki nodded and returned his attention to what was left of his meal, before The Doctor finally asked if something was wrong with it. **"No, nothing is wrong with it."** He replied dully.

The Doctor leaned over and looked at the Potato, sliced apple and turnip marinated stew. **"I take it you're not a fan of Celestia's personal chef's cooking?"** He asked with a smirk.

Aketoki shook his head before he stated something that caught even The Doctor off guard.

Caught off guard, The Doctor carefully turned to Derpy and asked her to wait outside. "I promise it won't be for long Derpy, just want to give him a check over to make sure he's alright." He said with a chuckle. "Can never know when you tussle with Celestia's guards, you know!"

"Okay Doctor." She said cheerfully, telling the guards she was leaving to wait outside for her husband to finish.

Once she left the cell The Doctor turned to Aketoki, very serious now.** "Can you say that again, not sure I heard you quite right?"**

"**I said I wish there were some meat in the stew."** Aketoki said. **"I haven't had meat in such a long time, I don't have my bow from the Hojo Campaign so I can't hunt, and I can't catch or trap the animals around here because I don't know how to. The last time I had a meal with any meat was before I fled Takasaki with Hanayo, then something happened and I woke up here alone. Since then I haven't been able to talk or communicate with any of the locals, so I couldn't ask for provisions or even ask for food. I've survived so far on nothing but bread and free food that the merchants have given out in my travels."**

"**You eat… meat, a pony that eats meat?"** The Doctor asked, wanting to be one hundred percent sure.

"**Yes, is there something wrong with that?"** Aketoki asked.

"**Can you open your mouth for a minute Aketoki? I just want to see your teeth for a second."** The Doctor said.

Aketoki looked confused about this request, but nodded and obliged The Doctor, opening his mouth wide enough to show his teeth.

The Doctor only had to glance at the canine teeth inside Aketoki's mouth to realize that his original biology had been altered to resemble and act like a pony. He had once been human, but through some means, technical, magical, or some random event involving the universe, he was here as a pony with the same set of teeth and knowledge he had as a human. His memories altered to think he was a pony his entire life, he had no clue that he was nothing like Celestia or any of the other ponies on Gaia.

"**Is something wrong?"** Aketoki asked.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled. **"Nope, nothing's wrong!"** He said. **"Just making sure your teeth is healthy. In any case, the reason why you aren't getting any meat here is because mostly everypony here is a vegetarian."**

"**Vegetarian?"** Aketoki asked.

"**Yep, they don't eat meat, plain and simple."** He said. **"So don't expect any meat for a very long time while you're in Equestria. Not a single pony here has or ever will eat meat."**

Aketoki nodded in understanding. **"This land is indeed full of strange ponies…"** He commented.

The Doctor decided it was time to leave, and told Aketoki he may be back with Celestia later, and left soon after to return to his wife Derpy who was waiting for him outside. Once they were reunited they started heading toward the staircase which would take them back up. "So what's up Doctor, you look worried?" She asked, her eyes 'derping' as they usually did.

"I am worried Derpy, our dear guest Aketoki is an Omnivore." He said, trying to understand what was up with the situation. "I never thought I'd see a pony as an Omnivore in my life."

"What's an omnivore?"Derpy asked.

Just as The Doctor was about to explain, he heard somepony calling his name from upstairs. By the sounds of it, it was Owl, and he sounded urgent. "That'll have to wait Derpy, looks like something just came up!" He said as he turned around and saw Owl jumping down the stairs above them four at a time.

(Celestia's PoV, after breakfast)

"Luna, did you see where The Doctor and Ditzy went?" Celestia asked as she and her sister finished their meal.

"No sister, we haven't seen them since they left the table early." Luna replied.

"Hmm, I hope they didn't decide to return to Ponyville." She said worriedly, remembering how The Doctor reacted when she called him to act as a translator.

"We doubt they would just return to home without letting us know or while we are still dealing with this Samurai Pony." Luna replied confidently. "Also, my guards informed me that they were heading toward the dungeon, about five minutes ago."

Celestia nodded in understanding, knowing that her friend would not simply abandon them when they clearly had no idea how to deal with the situation. One of her advisors, who understood the relationship between her and The Doctor, asked why she allowed him such free reign inside of her palace and kingdom one time. She only reflected on that question now, because of how much freedom she did indeed allow him in her palace and kingdom.

"Well, it's not like I can really stop him from doing anything he wants." She whispered to herself as she prepared to leave for the throne room. "He only serves me because he allows himself to live under my rule, if he didn't want to live here, nothing I could do would stop him. He could leave at any time, and I would never be able to stop him."

(Luna's PoV)

Just as she and her sister left for the throne room, Luna felt the probing thought of Owl, trying to get her attention. _ –Yes Owl, what is it?-_ She thought to him in her mind, bridging their minds together so she and he could hear each other.

_-My lady, I have just finished my pre-shift morning flight, and I must warn you that there is a strange pony approaching the castle down the main street.-_ Owl said as quickly as he could.

_-Can you be more specific Owl?-_ She said.

At those words she felt him sharing what he was seeing through his eyes to her. She watched him as he flew above a line of houses, before looking down at the main street that led to the palace. Walking down the main road, attracting a lot of attention as well as causing some ponies to flee, was a pony wearing similar attire that Aketoki wore.

Also strapped to his sides, were two swords, identifying him as a 'Samurai' according to The Doctor.

_-Another one?-_ She thought quickly as the Samurai pony continued to head straight for the Palace, ignoring all the ponies fleeing the sight of him. _–How many of them are there?-_

She could feel Hawk entering her thoughts about what she was seeing as well, knowing that her connection to him allowed Owl to send the same sight to both of them. _–My lady, as willing as Owl and I am are, I believe it would be best if we avoided another confrontation with these Samurai Ponies at all cost.- _He said as Owl's last vision he shared with them, was him looking up and soaring over the main gate into the palace. _–Just one of them proved capable of severely injuring so many of the palace guards, and we do not know how skilled this one is.-_

She nodded and felt them leaving her mind, causing her to start to panic. She remembered the last time her guards fought one of these Sengoku Ponies. The sting of that blade, cleanly slicing their bodies, turning their spears into pointless sticks, was still very fresh in her mind. They had been almost helpless before Aketoki, and he wasn't even trying to kill them, he was fighting because of a mistake in identity.

By this time her sister was already in the throne room, having left her behind without realizing it, and Hawk had joined her as well. "Come Hawk!" She ordered, moving fast to get to the throne room. "Owl, go to the dungeon, bring The Doctor up here at once!"

Thanks to their mental connection, Owl could also hear her words as well as her thoughts no matter where they were, as long as that connection remained active. So she could give either of them orders without being in the same room or even within eye contact.

Owl acknowledged her order in her mind, and she felt him already racing down toward the dungeons to retrieve The Doctor. At the same time she entered the throne room, just as her sister was about to seat herself upon it. She quickly raced forward, Hawk only bowing for a moment before keeping up with her.

"Sister, we have a situation!" Luna said quickly.

"What's the matter?" Celestia asked as she noticed Hawk breathing heavily.

"There's another pony heading this way down the main road in the city, another Samurai Pony!" Luna declared.

Celestia's look of worry sprang up at these words. "Summon The Doctor, put all guards on alert!" She ordered at the guards in the throne room, and immediately they all began rushing about to carry ou her instructions.

"I've already got Owl bringing The Doctor up here, but the pony will be at the gate very soon!" Luna said. "We need to figure out what he wants before he become hostile! We can't afford a fight with another samurai, even if The Doctor is here."

"I know, but how do we deal with him, and how do we go about talking to these samurai?" Celestia said as guards rushed about, some positioning themselves to protect her while others went to spread word of her orders. "We still don't know enough about samurai custom that can help us deal with one of them when they aren't in our dungeon, surrounded by guards, or locked away where they can't hurt anypony!"

It was as Celestia asked that question, that Luna felt herself deciding to ask that very question to herself. She closed off her mind for a single moment, long enough for her madness to come to an answer, before the obvious solution came to her. After that she restored her connection to Hawk and Owl, who at this time had collected The Doctor and was already on his way to the throne room.

"What about if we met this samurai first, at the gate before he comes into contact with other ponies?" Luna asked.

"Absolutely not, you remember what happened last time you attempted to approach one of these samurai Luna." Celestia said. "Your guards were injured, you yourself almost threatened, and dozens of other guards injured because of the incident!"

"Yes but that time, we didn't have anypony who could talk to them, and you said so yourself that Aketoki was mistaken when he spotted my guards." Luna said determinedly. "This time however, we have The Doctor, and my guards won't be mistaken for another pony. Also these samurai clearly respect royalty, if I inform him that I am a princess, he may want to avoid a fight with us, just as much as we would want to with him. It makes sense!"

At these words Celestia looked to be in deep thought, as if reevaluating the plan of Luna going to meet with the samurai pony. After a few minutes, in which The Doctor and Ditzy arrived with Owl in the throne room, she nodded in agreement. "Very well Luna, but make sure to bring him here… alright?" She said. "I want to speak with this second samurai, and perhaps learn a bit more about Aketoki personally. Also… stay safe Luna… don't do anything that might get you hurt…"

Luna nodded and, only glancing at The Doctor to see him nod, indicating that he knew what to do, turned and left the throne room with Owl, Hawk, The Doctor, and Ditzy following behind her. Five minutes later they were outside the palace and heading straight for the main gate, where it looked like half of Celestia's palace guards positioned themselves behind the gate, forming a protective wall of spears between it and the palace. Beyond the gate, the samurai pony continued to walk, almost reaching the gate.

The samurai pony that was approaching wore the same kind of armor that Aketoki wore when Luna first saw him; however this pony wore a helmet of some kind atop his head. Strapped to his side was two swords as well, and both looked exactly the same as Aketoki's. He also carried a saddlebag hanging from his other side. The marks on his face looked different from Aketoki's, as its shape resembled a set of scales, with each scale holding something and both weighing equally. In one scale, a sword, and the other had a bundle of blankets. Once he was close enough, Luna could understand why Aketoki mistook Owl for this pony, he almost looked exactly like him.

"Doctor, please start translating for us." Luna declared as she walked to the front, Owl and Hawk taking positions behind her just in case. "Open the gate!"

The Doctor nodded as the gates opened up, allowing the samurai pony to walk through and onto the palace grounds. Once he entered and several guards positioned lances to point at him from every direction, Luna felt confident in speaking to the pony. "Halt, who is it that enters the Canterlot Palace?"

The samurai pony looked at The Doctor as he translated before answering. **"I am Hogeki Ninman, and I am here to take a prisoner that I have learned you have in your custody." **He said calmly, giving Luna a short, polite bow.

Luna raised an eyebrow at this. "Pray tell, how do you know of this knowledge?" She asked.

"**Word traveled fast to my ears, I apologize that my problem became your problem."** Hogeki said respectfully. **"It was my task to bring the criminal Aketoki Nimaji to justice; I apologize for allowing him to cause trouble, injury, and more upon you and your subjects."**

"Indeed…" Luna replied cautiously.

"**If you will grant me an audience with your Daimyo, I can explain the purpose of my visit and perhaps rid you the burden of this criminal."** Hogeki said calmly, pulling the bag at his side and holding it out for Luna to see.

Luna nodded in understanding, and seeing no other reason to detain or refuse Hogeki an audience, she ordered the gate be closed and the guards at ease. "You may enter the palace; however you must surrender your swords before you do." She ordered, nodding at Hawk and Owl who promptly stepped forward to relieve Hogeki of his swords.

Hogeki looked between Hawk and Owl before finally untying his swords and surrendering them. **"I will expect my swords back soon."** He said as Hawk took one sword and Owl took the other.

"Once your business is completed here, and you leave, your weapons will be returned, no sooner and no later." Luna declared, turning and heading back toward the palace with all the guards following her on all sides.

She led the way with The Doctor and Ditzy behind her, Hawk and Owl next, Hogeki behind them, and several guards behind him just in case. Five minutes later they were in the throne room, with Celestia having summoned their elite guards to stand between Hogeki and their throne. Once they entered and Hogeki reached the center, he sat down looked patiently at the throne and watched as Luna walked through the gap between her elite guards, while The Doctor and his wife stayed on the other side and sat down alongside her sister upon the throne.

(Celestia's PoV)

After a quick word with her sister to fill her in on the details, Celestia nodded and looked down at Hogeki Ninman. "Greetings Hogeki Ninman, what reason has brought you to Canterlot?" She asked.

Hogeki looked between Luna and Celestia as The Doctor continued to translate for them, before giving his reply. **"Forgive me but, I thought I was to speak to your Daimyo."** He said carefully. **"Should we not wait for him before speaking?"**

Celestia smirked as she thought about her answer, glad that she could now respond to this samurai. "I am what you would call a Daimyo, my title is Princess and my name is Celestia." She said. "I am main the ruler of Canterlot and all of Equestria, the kingdom that you and Aketoki have been traveling in. My sister, Luna, is co ruler alongside me."

This clearly caught Hogeki off guard. **"I… was not expecting…"** He said, but he quickly recovered and presented himself better. **"Forgive me, this land is strange and I am still unfamiliar with your customs and rituals. In any case I am Hogeki Ninman, a samurai in the service of Lord Hojo, and an enforcer of the law, I am here to first apologize for the harm and damage caused by the criminal Aketoki Nimaji. Second I am here to ask for your permission to allow me to take Aketoki Nimaji into custody. Thirdly, if you will not allow me to take him with me, will you permit me the honor of carrying out his sentence?"**

"A criminal, Aketoki?" Celestia asked, glancing at Luna for an answer, when there was none she returned her attention to Hogeki. "Your apology is accepted, however I was unaware that Aketoki was a criminal, can you explain his crime?"

Hogeki nodded and opened the bag and produced several pieces of paper, all of them in the same language that Aketoki had written his 'Death Poem' in. **"He has abducted and stolen a bride before she was due to be married."** He said as The Doctor took the papers and started translating them. **"Her father has given me permission and requested that I pursue the individual who stole her and return her to her family, so she may carry on with the wedding ceremony."**

Celestia waited for The Doctor to finish reading the first documents, after he nodded, indicating that the story checked out, she resumed talking. "You say Aketoki is accused of fillynapping?" She asked.

"**Yes, he took a bride from her family, and tried to run away with her."** Hogeki said. **"This bride was supposed to be married to the Ninman Clan, and has already been promised by her father, Yoritoku Kusaji, to the heir of Ninman Clan. That is my clan, my father Fujiku Ninman requested this marriage proposal and both parties accepted, it has also been approved by Lord Hojo."**

The Doctor nodded to Celestia again as he finished the second paper. "I see, well currently Aketoki is in my dungeon, and as such he is under my custody." She said. "What was his sentence, perhaps I can fulfill it myself."

"**His sentence for abducting a bride before she could be formally married is immediate execution upon discovery and capture." **Hogeki said calmly as The Doctor nodded to Celestia.

"Execute him, for this crime?" Celestia asked, appalled that anypony would commit an act for such a crime.

Hogeki raised an eyebrow at her response. **"Yes, this is a serious crime that he has committed."** Hogeki replied. **"I am to execute Aketoki as soon as I find him, and then I am to locate Hanayo Kusaji and return her to her family."**

Celestia didn't know how to respond to that, so for a few minutes she just sat there in silence, trying to figure out what to do. "Doctor, may my sister and I speak with you alone?" Celestia asked, to which he nodded. "I shall return shortly, I must speak to my… advisor about certain issues."

Hogeki nodded after The Doctor translated. A few minutes later Celestia, Luna, The Doctor and his wife entered a side room where they could talk in private. "Execute Aketoki, for fillynapping?" She said out loud. "I know our customs are different, and our cultures are VERY different, but execution?"

"You aren't going to execute him Princess?" Ditzy asked hopefully. "He's not a bad pony, The Doctor talked to him this morning; he was very kind and very respectful!"

"At the moment he is in our custody, and as such his fate is ours to decide!" Luna declared, agreeing with Ditzy. "We can't let this Hogeki kill Aketoki, no matter the crime. He already believed himself about to die once before, and he had fully prepared himself to die then, all for a simple mistake. If we allow this Hogeki to carry out this ridiculous sentence, then everything we have told him about us will be for nothing!"

"So what are you going to do princess?" Ditzy asked once more of Celestia.

Celestia thought, and thought, and thought about the situation she was in now. By all rights she had to punish Aketoki for his crimes, whether they were fillynapping or injuring her guards. Yet on the flip side of the coin, she didn't know the complete story, after all, she was only able to talk to him yesterday, and she didn't get to ask everything she had wanted to. Then there was of course, the way the two samurai had presented themselves. Aketoki was respectful and calm, but only after they had imprisoned him. Hogeki had approached them with no hostility and claiming to be an upholder of justice.

She paced back and forth, trying to come up with a solution, but without knowing the whole story she couldn't make any decision. That was when it clicked; she had to find out more about why Hogeki was after Aketoki, before she could make any decision regarding him. She told them all her plan, knowing it would at the very least stall for time while she came up with something to keep Aketoki from facing death.

"Well it's a start at least Tia." The Doctor said. "Just one bit of advice, keep an eye on Hogeki's responses, I doubt he's telling us the whole truth."

Celestia nodded and once they left the room all of her guards resumed their positions and she and Luna returned to the throne. "I am sending my translator to retrieve Aketoki from his cell down below." Celestia said, indicating The Doctor was to translate. "He will bring Aketoki here, and then I will question him about these crimes. If everything turns out right, I will consider his sentence while in my kingdom."

Hogeki nodded as The Doctor left to head downstairs to the dungeon. With The Doctor away she could take advantage of the fact that Hogeki could not understand a word they were saying. "Guards under no circumstance is Aketoki, the prisoner in our dungeon, to be harmed by this pony, is that clear?"

They all nodded in understanding.

Ten minutes later The Doctor returned to the throne room, leading Aketoki who was in his basic clothing, and followed by the four unicorns that had remained downstairs. The moment Aketoki saw Hogeki, Celestia could tell there was something hostile between the two. Aketoki's eyes burned with anger as he saw Hogeki, yet the only response from Hogeki was a mere glance. "Doctor, please tell Aketoki that I have brought him up here to answer questions." Celestia said. "Inform him also that, as long as he remains my prisoner that he does not have to worry about any punishment Hogeki would inflict upon him. Also, if there is any question he does not wish to answer, because it may implicate him of a crime, he does not have to answer it, and I will not punish him based on unanswered questions."

The Doctor nodded and translated to Aketoki what she said. After a few minutes Aketoki nodded, but still kept his eyes on Hogeki. "He's ready Tia." The Doctor said.

Celestia nodded and started with the first question she had wanted to ask since yesterday, and now that this pony was before them she could ask it now. "Aketoki, is this the pony that you thought you saw when you attacked my sister and her guards yesterday?" She asked, pointing at Hogeki.

Aketoki nodded when she asked. **"Yes, Hogeki is the one I thought I saw yesterday."** He said.

"Very well, can you explain why you became so hostile towards Owl?" She asked, keeping her eyes on Hogeki's responses to Aketoki's answers.

"**I thought he was Hogeki, and thinking that way, I thought he was trying to kill me and keep me from reuniting with Hanayo."** Aketoki said.

At the name Hanayo, Hogeki blinked twice, the only response Celestia had seen out of her questioning so far. "I see… Hogeki here informed us that he wishes to execute you, and afterwards locate and return Hanayo to her rightful husband." Celestia said, which Hogeki nodded after The Doctor translated. "He also informed us that you fillynapped this Hanayo, and tried to flee with her. Is this also true?"

"**No, it's not true I did not abduct her!"** Aketoki shouted quickly.

"**It is true; he took her before she could finish the marriage ritual and officially marry me."** Hogeki said before Celestia could ask her next question.

At this bit of news Celestia's entire view on the situation changed. "I was not aware… that the bride he supposedly stole was yours." She said calmly. "Is there a reason why you in particular were sent to… retrieve this Hanayo Kusaji?"

"**I was given permission to track down Hanayo and whoever stole her, by her father."** Hogeki replied. **"I was also asked by her father to execute and kill whoever stole her from me, without going through the formalities of a trial. Once that was done, I was to return Hanayo home, and present her abductor's head to identify him. Of course I already knew the identity, but that didn't matter to me."**

Celestia was disgusted by the words coming out of Hogeki's mouth, execute, keep the head, what kind of ponies are these samurai? Still she kept her calm and resumed asking Aketoki her questions. "Did you abduct this Hanayo, Aketoki?"

"**No, I did not!"** Aketoki repeated. **"I would never do anything like that, if she truly wanted to be with Hogeki I would not do such an act!"**

"**And yet you did Aketoki." **Hogeki said, glancing over at Aketoki.

"Aketoki, explain why Hogeki has charged you with abducting his wife-to-be?" Celestia asked.

"**It's true that Hanayo is supposed to be married to Hogeki, according to her father, but that was not what she wanted!"** Aketoki said, only now there was a slight look of worry on his face. **"She delayed the marriage rituals and everything as best she could. Waiting for me to return from Lord Hojo's campaign, so that she could ask her father to allow her to marry me! Yet nothing she did to convince him worked, and so she asked me to help her flee from Takasaki, somewhere she and I could start over together! That's why she and I were running away together, because she asked me to save her from her forced marriage to Hogeki!"**

"**You had no right, Ronin, to take her away from her family obligations."** Hogeki said.

"Doctor… explain what a 'Ronin' is please?" Luna asked.

"A Ronin is a term for a samurai without a master, or a samurai without a home, either one is suitable." The Doctor said. "It's not a popular term to be called Luna, let me tell you, it's about as low as you can be called and still be acknowledged by society."

"By forced marriage… what do you mean Aketoki?" Celestia asked.

"**It's an arranged marriage between Hanayo Kusaji and Hogeki Ninman."** Aketoki said. **"Her father, for whatever reason compelled him, offered her as Hogeki's bride. The arrangement was accepted by both families, but Hanayo did not want this, she wanted to marry me!"**

"Very well, Hogeki you called Aketoki a criminal… do you have proof besides… just those documents that… he is what you declare him as?" Celestia asked.

Hogeki nodded and produced from his bags additional documents. **"I do indeed have proof, not only is he a criminal, he's also from a family of traitors!"** He declared as he handed them to The Doctor. **"These are all documents recorded and processed, indicating that Aketoki's clan was involved in a plot to kill Lord Hojo and attempt to gain control over the province."**

Celestia looked quite shocked at this bit of news, so she decided to stop The Doctor before he could finish reading to give him instructions. "Doctor, can you please bring those documents with you into the room we were in?" She asked, to which he nodded.

Once they were alone, she asked him to go through the documents, confirm if they were authentic, and try to find some flaw or anything wrong with them so she could dismiss such documents instantly. "I will do my best Tia, but this will take me a while to go through and piece together to confirm or deny what Hogeki is saying." He said.

The Doctor did not lie about saying he would take a while. By the time he finished it was a couple hours until dinner. They had to wait so long that she ordered Aketoki to be taken back to his cell so they could all eat lunch peacefully, and so that Hogeki could not hurt him. After that she returned to the throne room with Hogeki and asked her guards to bring Aketoki up.

Finally The Doctor returned to give his report about the documents, but he did so quietly at her request. "Well from what I can tell, the documents are legit, but I'm afraid that they all could have been equally forged." The Doctor whispered to her. "Aketoki's entire clan was supposedly preparing to kill their lord, and arrange for an overthrow of the Hojo Clan. When the Ninman intercepted this information they attacked and wiped out the entire Nimaji Clan before they could carry out this plan. However without actually being there myself I can't tell you if this is how it happened and if the documents are legit or not. The only one who can tell you the truth is Fujiku Ninman, Hogeki's father, and since he isn't here…"

"I know, and without knowing we can't base anything without being one hundred percent sure." She said. "So that leaves one question, what do we do about these two and this Hanayo?"

"Can't say Tia, they could both be telling the truth, or they could both be lying." The Doctor said. "The only pony who can shed light on this and tell us what's going on with these two is Hanayo herself."

Celestia nodded and thought about her next question, trying to understand everything based on what sh learned today. She clearly knew that Aketoki and Hogeki were both trying to marry this Hanayo that they keep talking about. Aketoki doesn't sound like the type who would abduct anypony against their will, if his reaction to realizing that he had threatened her sister was anything to go by. However Hogeki had evidence that implicated Aketoki, she had to consider him more dangerous than before.

What was Celestia to do? "I have taken into account all the information you both have given me." Celestia said, and instantly both Aketoki and Hogeki became tense as they awaited her verdict. "However, there is still one pony that has yet to testify, this Hanayo Kusaji that you both have talked about extensively. Until she explains her side of this story, I cannot and will not allow anything to befall Mr. Aketoki."

After The Doctor translated, Aketoki breathed a sigh of relief, but Hogeki remained emotionless. **"With all due respect, Princess Celestia… he is a criminal!"** Hogeki said. **"He's attacked your sister, injured your guards, and might have severely wounded others had he not been stopped, he is dangerous and…"**

"And until we know the full story, he will not suffer any punishment under my rule and in my kingdom." Celestia declared with a stern voice. "Therefore, the only thing left to hear is what this Hanayo has to say. Tomorrow morning I will send out Pegasus guards to search the area around Canterlot and the nearest cities and towns for this Hanayo. Then we will bring her here and hear what she has to say. Until then Aketoki, you shall be returned to your cell, after you eat try to get a good night's rest."

Aketoki nodded as several guards led him back out of the throne room. After he left Hogeki looked over at Celestia and gave her a very concerned look. **"I hope you know what you're doing; by allowing him to live you give him a chance to take advantage of your kindness."** Hogeki said. **"If you would but let me carry out his sentence, as is my duty and right…"**

"I am the ruler of this kingdom and he is in my custody."Celestia said calmly. "He has so far presented himself and given the respect I and my sister are due. Until such a time that changes, he will continue to receive the same treatment as I would any of my other subjects. Am I clear?"

Hogeki showed no emotion as he bowed to her. **"If that is your final decision."** He said. **"In any case, I shall return tomorrow morning to ask about this incident once again. I will however give you a warning Princess Celestia, don't trust Aketoki, he is manipulative and won't hesitate to take any advantage he can get. Now… I wish to take my leave please."**

Celestia nodded and Luna ordered Hawk and Owl to escort Hogeki out and return him his swords. After he left Celestia breathed a sigh of relief and asked The Doctor one question on her mind. "Your thoughts about him Doctor?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head as he massaged his throat, very sore with talking all day. "No idea, he has a good poker faces Tia." He said. "For all we know they could both be lying and we'd be none the wiser."

"What about that last message, do you think Aketoki could be deceiving us in some way?"

"Again, if he is, he's doing a good job hiding it from me." He said.

Celestia nodded and decided it was time for Dinner. "Very well, inform my chef to bring out an extra helping of desert tonight." She declared as she got up and headed to the dining room. "Also please inform the servants that I would like violin music played for us at the dinner table tonight. I need something soothing to my ears to ease this headache this whole situation has given me."

"Not easy being a ruler of a kingdom I guess, huh?" The Doctor asked as they headed down the hallway and toward the dining hall.

"You have no idea how hard it is Doctor." Celestia said with a smile. "You don't make it any easier by the way, with all the trouble you bring here that seems to follow you."

"Hey don't blame me, I'm not only a magnet for trouble, I'm also that good looking!" The Doctor joked.

=Hogeki's Camp, half an hour after leaving the Palace=

(Hogeki's PoV)

Hogeki steamed as he looked back at the Canterlot Palace, it was just a few hours before sunset and he was frustrated at how things had gone. The rules were different here, and despite his best efforts to convince the leaders, they were just too soft to allow him to kill of Aketoki. Now they would wait until Hanayo was located before they made a decision, and no doubt she would say many things to get Aketoki spared.

He would have fumed some more about these rulers, but he was more focused on a plan he was creating in his head. He just needed his ninja to carry it out, and if all went precisely as planned, it might just tip the princesses in his favor, or at least one of them.

Fifteen minutes later his ninja returned, not as soon as he expected, but that didn't matter to him. **"Report?"** He asked, knowing something was up.

"**Master Hogeki, Hanayo is on her way here, she will be in the city by sunset."** One of them reported. **"We delayed her arrival by removing some signs that indicated which direction she had to go. It will slow her down a little but not for long."**

"**That's alright, as long as it's long enough for your plan to succeed."** Hogeki said. **"The palace where Aketoki is being held, can you infiltrate it?"**

"**Yes, we believe we can." **A second ninja said. **"It should be simple, they guard it heavily, but the guards are predictable. We can slip in unnoticed."**

"**Good because I have two jobs for you to do, and they must be done if this plan is to work!"** He said, taking a short sword from his pack and handing it to them. **"I found this blade as I left the city, it belongs to Aketoki Nimaji. He must have lost it in the struggle with the guards. I want one of you to locate him in the dungeons below, and blow open the door holding him. Then I want you to trick him into following you out of the castle and into town, where you four will kill him. Inform him that I have located Hanayo, and that I want to give him a chance to see her become mine, that should get him to follow you."**

The ninja nodded in understanding. **"But my lord, what do we do with his sword, give it to him to use against us?"** A third ninja asked.

Hogeki shook his head. **"No, while one of you released Aketoki, a second is to keep the gate opened for him to follow through."** He said. **"The other two will locate the princess you described, the one with the purple crown and moon mark. Those two will use this blade of Aketoki's and… kill her with it. If you can't then make sure you are seen using it against her, and then leave the blade once you hear the explosion go off."**

They all nodded as they understood their orders. **"Once that is done, escape and join your comrades who will be leading Aketoki out of the castle, and make sure to kill him."** He said. **"Don't let him escape; he dies tonight, one way or another!"**

Hogeki turned and stared at the palace, a grin on his face as he imagined the stunned look on Celestia's face as she realizes the mercy she granted Aketoki was repaid with the death of her sister. No less by ninja 'loyal' to Aketoki, if his plan works.

It was appalling to a samurai to attack a female, and Hogeki would never allow himself to be captured or seen performing such an act. **–But that is what ninja are for, are they not?-**


	7. Chapter 6 - Assassins in the Night

*The shadow moves on*

*The essence of night lingers*

*Its name, Hogeki*

Chapter 6 – Assassins of the Night

=Canterlot Palace, One hour before Sunset=

(The Doctor's PoV)

"Are you sure your daughters will be alright Doctor?" Celestia asked as they all finished dinner. "I know you left Dinky in the care of her elder sister Sparkler, but are you sure nothing bad will befall them while you and your wife are here in Canterlot?"

"Oh I'm quite sure they'll be fine Tia." He said as her servants took their plates away and they all settled into their after dinner tea and muffins.

Or in Derpy's case, his and her muffins, him having given her his muffin as a thank you present for coming to stay with him while he acted as translator for Celestia.

"Sparkler can cook well enough without help, and Dinky's a smart filly so they won't starve." He mused while he sipped his tea. "If you're worried about their safety however, don't be. The toys Dinky owns all have a special feature that I included which activates immediately if I'm not expected home within eight to ten hours. They all enter a condition yellow mode, actively scanning and engaging in patrol mode during the night wherever she is. Also I gave Dinky my new WalkNTalk Luna toy, you remember seeing the original prototype correct?"

"How can we not, the toy almost protected your filly and the Elements of Harmony keepers, not to mention found you and aided in their escape, all on its own." Luna said.

"Yes, well that prototype, now that I've finally finished it, has band new filly protection tools and protocols included to keep Dinky and any immediate ponies near her safe." The Doctor said. "One of those is a holographic projector with a range of nineteen feet in any direction. Also an even more advanced DNA scanner that I managed to scale down to the size of nail, which actively scans every living organism within a range of two hundred miles of its current location. If anything it detects enters that radius, it will know instantly, anything else it is unfamiliar with, it will instantly treat as a priority one threat and keep a close lock on it."

"Among other tools that, if I had to tick off, would take way too long to describe and mention." He said as he finished his tea.

They all just stared at him as he listed what was inside his latest toy, amazement etched inside of Celestia's and Luna's eyes. "Is there anything your toys cannot do?" Celestia asked curiously.

"They can't make a better muffin than my wife can!" He said happily as Derpy blushed at his complimenting her.

"Question Doctor, how come your latest toy will take so much longer to create than your previous toys?" Luna asked now. "Your previous toys took at least six days to ship to us, but they had already been finished. Why do these new toys require two full weeks before they will be shipped to their owner? Also why the questionnaire, what was the point of that?"

The Doctor snickered as he imagined how they would react to the toys when they finally met their new owners for the first time. "You'll find out soon enough, when I finish making the toys anyway." He said with a grin.

Both the princesses looked unhappy about having to wait two weeks to find out why, but they nodded in understanding, knowing they weren't going to get anything out of him if he didn't want to divulge that information. "Well here's a question I wanted to bring up earlier Doctor, forgive me for breaking the mood, but what did you talk to Aketoki about earlier today?" Celestia asked. "I noticed you were a bit more wary of both Aketoki and Hogeki. Did you discover something?"

The Doctor put his empty cup down as he rubbed his now tired eyes. "Yes I did indeed discover something interesting." He said. "I found out our dear Aketoki, and if he's any evidence to go by, Hogeki as well, are both Omnivores."

"Omnivores?" Luna and Celestia asked at the same time.

"You were going to explain that before we got called, what's an Omnivore?" Derpy asked, her eyes 'derping' again whenever she was confused.

"Omnivores are a class of eaters, basically there are a few, but the three most recognized are Herbivores, Carnivores, and Omnivores." The Doctor said. "You and everypony here on Gaia, with exception to a few species, are classified as Herbivores. One of the most characteristic traits seen in Herbivores is their teeth, being more flat and designed to grind plant life. They can eat fruits, vegetables, and everything else that falls under the plant category."

"The second class, Carnivores, is something you don't encounter much but do exist here on Gaia." The Doctor continued. "Carnivores all eat food that is based on other animals, most of the time Herbivores. Their teeth are sharp, designed to slice and rip away meat to eat. They can't digest plants as food."

"Omnivores however…" He said carefully, trying his best to portray the picture for them all. "Omnivores carry traits of both sides, able to eat both plant and meat. They have teeth capable of eating plants like an Herbivore's, but also have a few serrated teeth in resemblance of a Carnivore's. This gives them a tremendous advantage over both, because they aren't solely dependent on one category of food to sustain them."

"He eats meat… you mean… animals?" Derpy asked. "That's just disgusting!"

"So… this Aketoki is an Omnivore?" Celestia asked. "What does that mean?"

"No idea Tia, I haven't encountered a pony as an Omnivore before in my life." He said. "Everypony I've seen has been an Herbivore. Aketoki being an Onmnivore caught me by surprise, what got my attention was the moment he mentioned he wished you would give him something with meat to eat. I told him not to expect meat for a very long time because all of you are vegetarians."

They remained silent before Celestia said it was time her and her sister performed their duty of changing the sun's and moon's positions. Which meant it was time for bed for both The Doctor and his wife. They went to their guest room that they were staying in and prepared to go to sleep, but still something tugged at The Doctor's mind. "Why is Hogeki so determined to execute Aketoki?" He whispered to himself as he watched his wife snuggle next to him, before thy both fell fast asleep into their bed.

(Aketoki's PoV)

Aketoki was returned to his cell at the bottom of the staircase, where he also received his dinner. How he longed for fish to be in the stew they had given him, not that he didn't mind the food he was given, but it just was too bland for his liking. At least captivity was not terrible, but he sorely wished that he had his swords with him. They were his only heirlooms from his clan that he had, and if he lost those then what else did he have in this new world?

He looked around his cell and, seeing nothing else to do, donned his armor so that if something happened he would be prepared. As he put the pieces of his armor on he once more wondered if Hanayo had his kabuto that was lost in the struggle with Aketoki and his ninja. If she did have it, he hoped she would still have it if and when he was finally reunited with her.

"**Curse that Hogeki; he just can't let Hanayo be…"** He said to himself as he finished putting on his armor.

Mentioning Hogeki brought up other memories, specifically memories of the Ninman Clan, and his hatred for them that he had buried deep in his soul. He barely remembered the night of the purge, when his entire clan was slaughtered, and he was the only survivor. Yet what he did remember, he would never forget. He remembered watching as his parents were slaughtered right in front of him, cut down by two samurai. They left him to find the remaining members of his Clan, not knowing he was still in the room as well.

As he remembered the night his clan was all but killed, he remembered that Ronin, the one that pulled him from the house and fled with him to the Kusaji Clan's house. He never did meet that Ronin again, but if he did he would thank him for bringing him to the Kusaji Clan.

"**That night took my entire family… but it gave me Hanayo."** He said as his anger toward the Ninman just faded away when he remembered the first time he met Hanayo.

The first time he met Hanayo was the night his clan died, it was an interesting encounter that he would never forget. Their first encounter was her smacking him in the head with a wooden sword, which she was using in preparation for using a Naginata. It was an accident, but this brought him out of his sadness before he could fall too deep into it.

Meeting Hanayo, becoming friends with her, and finally falling in love with her also prevented him from hating the Ninman the way many had expected him to react. If it weren't for the Ninman he might never have met Hanayo, and things that are now would not have been.

Still that didn't mean he had entirely forgiven Hogeki's family for killing his clan, but that was not why he hated Hogeki. He only hated him because he was trying to force himself upon Hanayo, force her to marry him because her father said so. Force Hanayo to marry a samurai, who had done nothing honorable and had nothing to his name besides what his Clan has given him.

His thoughts were interrupted at that moment however, as he heard the sound of four bodies hitting the floor heavily outside his cell door. He instantly became alert and went to the small window in the door to look outside.

The four ponies that were stationed to keep him locked in his cell were all on the floor, each one of them unconscious and breathing slowly. He looked closely and saw that each one had been hit in the neck by some kind of dart, which he recognized as that used by Ninja to knock out or poison their enemies.

"**Ninja… it's Hogeki!"** He said to himself, knowing that they were coming for him.

Hogeki knew he was running out of time, if Hanayo was found before he could kill Aketoki, than the truth would be revealed and Aketoki might find sanctuary in Celestia's kingdom. He couldn't allow that, if he was to get Hanayo for himself, he had to kill off Aketoki. Of course Aketoki couldn't allow Hogeki to succeed, because his and Hanayo's fates were tied, and Hanayo herself had done that herself.

"**Hello, hello out there?"** He shouted, knowing that none of the ponies here would understand a word he said, but hoping against hope that his voice would echo upwards and alert any of the guards.

Guessing that he was alone and would have to fight for his life, he immediately backed away from the door, keeping himself ready for whatever they might do to break the door down. He knew the door was locked by means he couldn't open, that was why the four ponies were required to open. A few minutes later, a dark cloth covered face appeared at the window, the only thing visible on the ninja's face were his eyes.

"**Aketoki, we meet again!"** The ninja said through the window. **"It's been a while since the Border of Kai, hasn't it?"**

"**So, come to finish the job Hogeki couldn't do back then?"** He growled, preparing himself to use whatever form of combat he had to. **"Go and tell your master that if he wants me, he'll have to do it himself! His dark agents won't get the job done. You'll not take me tonight, not now, not ever!"**

The ninja was silent as he fumbled with something at the door, out of sight but clearly something he was handling. Then Aketoki heard him swipe something and lit a tiny flame. A moment later a sizzling sound was heard, something he wasn't familiar with but had heard rumors of. **"Nothing like that Aketoki, I've just been told to deliver a message to you."** He said as he started backing away from the door. **"Master Hogeki informed me that, he wanted you to be present, when he makes Hanayo 'his' tonight."**

At these words Aketoki completely forgot the fact that this ninja might have been lying about what he just said. All he was thinking about were the words, 'Hogeki', 'Hanayo', 'his'. **"What has he done to Hanayo-Chan?" **He shouted angrily as he ran to the door to try and force it open.

That was when he recognized the sizzling sound; it was a bomb, something only recently learned by the ninja, thanks to experiments with gunpowder. Just as the sizzling started to die down, he jumped back and took cover, just in time as several simultaneous blasts blew the door off its hinges. The door flew into the cell, slammed into the wall before causing the bed to collapse and break. He took a few seconds to recover from the shock, before he turned his attention to the doorway.

His path was unbarred; the four guards stationed to keep him locked up were still unconscious, their spears dropped to the ground. _**–He wanted you to be present, when he makes Hanayo 'his' tonight.-**_

Knowing that what the ninja said might or might not be true did not matter, he had to take the risk that this might be an elaborate trap. He ran out of his cell, picked up one of the fallen spears and raced up the staircase which led out of the dungeon.

Leaving the staircase behind him turned and saw the ninja heading toward the main entrance. He chased after him and raced out into the night outside the palace for the first time since he was captured. He watched the ninja race toward and then through the main gate, which was surprisingly unguarded and wide open.

Not caring he followed after, leaving the palace behind him as he followed a ninja through the night, in a city that he was still unfamiliar with.

=Canterlot Palace Gardens, Night time=

(Luna's PoV)

Luna left the palace and entered the garden with Owl behind her, she had finished raising the moon earlier and now that everypony was asleep, she could take advantage of the quiet. Meaning before she too went to sleep, she wanted to enjoy the night flowers that she requested the gardener plant. They were a special breed of flower that grew quickly and bloomed only at night when the moon was out. Since she was planning on making tomorrow a full moon, she wanted to admire the flowers tonight so she could compare them on the two nights.

"At last, finally we can view our flowers at the right time!" Luna said as she and Owl entered the garden alone. "You really should join us Hawk, it's a wonderful and quiet night. Perfect for viewing flowers and smelling the wonderful garden smells at night."

_-With all due respect my lady; I'm not much of a flower viewing pony.-_ Hawk said in her mind as he finished his last sweep of the gardens before heading back into the palace. _–I see enough of them during the day, enough that I know every single flower bush and rose path the gardener laid for you and Princess Celestia.-_

"Indeed, and is the garden safe for us to walk through tonight?" Luna joked.

_-The gardens are safe and secure my lady, there is nothing to surprise you or Owl this night." _He replied in a professional voice. _–I went over every tree, every bush, every rosebud, and every square inch of the gardens to make sure it was safe. You have nothing to fear tonight my lady.-_

Luna nodded as she admired her guard's determination to keep her safe. They had been this way ever since the incident in the marketplace, and she knew it was because she had tried to help them before, but her magic was useless. "Thank you very much Hawk for going the extra mile for us." Luna replied as she felt Hawk land tiredly on the ground behind them and started to head inside. "Good night, pleasant dreams, we'll see you in the morning."

_-You're welcome my lady.-_ Hawk whispered tiredly.

_-Pushing yourself too far again Hawk, I swear I think you enjoy overtime some days.-_ Owl said to him in Luna's mind as he took a position near the garden entrance, just in case she needed him for something and so he could see her at all times.

_-Keep it up Owl, wait until it's your turn for sleep and you're the one tired.-_ Hawk retorted.

Luna was never very consistent for their sleeping schedules, Hawk had to go to bed at this time so that he could wake up at Sunrise when she did. Owl however was more of a night pony, which is why he became her night time guardian, and spent the least amount of time sleeping. However he did make sure to go to be at about the same time Hawk did, just so he wasn't tired during the day or when he too had to be up for his shift with Hawk.

Listening to their conversation made Luna giggle, they knew they didn't have to have these arguments with her being privy to them, but they did so anyways. It was moments like this that she was happy she had those two as her personal guards. They may act this way towards each other, but they took their job seriously, and that was why she wished they both would enjoy moments like walking through the garden at night.

"You two know nothing is going to attack us here in the palace right?" Luna said as she walked into the heart of the garden where the gardener had planted the moonflowers for her. "We swear, these precautions are not needed."

_-After The Professor infiltrated the palace, and assaulted both you and Princess Celestia directly, you can never be too certain.-_ Hawk replied tiredly.

_-Of course Hawk, better safe than sorry, but do you have to bring that up every time our mistress wants to relax?-_ Owl said dully. _ –Really now, even I know to sit back and smell the flowers once in a while.-_

_-Better to be safe than sorry and reprimanded because we let our mistress get injured due to carelessness!-_ Hawk retorted. _–You are such a carefree foal some days Owl; it's a wonder why our mistress doesn't get injured when you watch over her at night.-_

_-You two are ruining the moment with your bickering.-_ Luna declared, silencing them both as she found the moon flowers and looked at their beautiful white petals. _–Look at them you two, so beautiful and they only bloom at night when the moonlight touches them. We never imagined we'd see such lovely little flowers.-_

The moon flowers that she was admiring were white lilies with wonderful dark green stems. The reason they only bloomed under the moon was different than other flowers, something about moonlight giving them energy that the sun can't provide. She wasn't a very science oriented pony, but if there was one thing she knew, it was that these flowers were very special to Luna. After all, of all the flowers and trees and plants, and everything else that depended on her sister's sun, it was nice to know that there was one special plant that needed her moon to live.

She heard the sound of leaves rustling in a nearby tree, but paid it no mind as she bent down and smelled the wonderful scent of the moon flowers. "Such a lovely aroma you give off." She told the flowers as she stood upright again.

Again she heard the rustling of leaves but paid it no mind, guessing it was just wind. She wanted to spend a few more minutes outside before going to bed; she wouldn't be able to enjoy the sight of these flowers any other time. Seeing another group of moon flowers in the shade of a tree, she walked over to them to give them a sniff as well.

Something told her at the back of her mind to stay within eyesight of Owl, and ignore the flowers at the base of that tree, but she ignored it. As she reached the tree and bent down to sniff the moon flowers again, she felt that something in the back of her mind desperately trying to get her attention. Deciding to humor herself, she temporarily shut out Hawk and Owl from her mind so that she could tap into her madness.

"What is wrong?" Luna asked herself as she felt one of her more dominant voices race to the front of her thoughts.

**(YOU ARE IN TERRIBLE DANGER!)** Her royal voice shouted, and instantly Luna felt herself returning to reality as a shadow fell over her.

She looked up just in time to see a pony covered head to hoof in dark clothes, with only his eyes exposed; sitting in the very tree that Luna was under. The instant she looked up however he had jumped down to land on top of her, pulling a blade in one hoof to stab right into her. She reacted quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid the blade slice her in the side, barely missing her wing.

In sheer instinct she tried to use her magic to push the attacker away, but the same thing she felt when she tried using magic on Aketoki happened this time as well. For some reason the moment her magic touched this stallion, it just completely dissipated, leaving him completely unhindered as he regained his stance and pointed his blade at her again.

Seeing the line of red on his blade reminded Luna of her wound. The wound she had been dealt wasn't very deep, at most it barely broke the skin, but that did not matter. This was the first time Luna had **ever** been cut like this, never before has she ever so much as received a paper cut. She only had a second to process the fact that she had been injured, and then she realized that she was under attack. Finally she started to re-establish her mental connection to Hawk and Owl before panic could set in.

Just as she tumbled away from the pony, she saw a second one emerge from a nearby flower bush, wearing the same clothing as the first and also wielding a blade like the first. She felt her two guard's minds, both talking to each other about their morning shift, and they both felt her spike of fear the instant she re-established their mental connection.

–_HAWK, OWL, HELP ME!- _She screamed in her mind, turning and running for Owl as her two attackers raced after her.

She came into eyesight of Owl and ducked just in time so he could soar over her, tackling one of her attackers into the ground. She only turned to watch Owl and the attacker struggling for a moment before her second attack came at her with his blade. "FLY PRINCESS, GET OUT OF HERE!" Owl shouted as he wrestled with one of the attackers.

Luna extended her wings and took to the air, just as her second attacker tried to swing at her with his weapon. She didn't want to leave Owl, but she knew that this was his duty; she had to get away because without her magic she was just in the way. However as she angled toward a balcony that overlooked the gardens, she noticed her second attacker pull a small tube out, put it to his mouth and point it at her.

Seconds later she felt something sharp sink into her left wing, another second later she felt a second something hit her right wing. She shook off the pain and tried to get to the balcony, but for some reason her wings started going numb, and she was starting to lose altitude as they stopped working.

"No not now!" Luna screamed as she tried to get her wings to work, but they stopped moving and hung limp, causing her to fall head first toward the ground.

Just as she was a few seconds from falling, Hawk soared in from through the door, and caught her on his back before performing a complete backflip in midair to bring Luna in front of him, her hooves angled toward the ground. They landed gently and Hawk performed another aerial maneuver to bring him face first toward her second attacker.

Caught completely off guard, the second attacker did not react in time to stop Hawk from tackling him into the ground. "RUN MY LADY!" Hawk yelled as he assumed a stance to protect Luna from her second attacker.

Luna nodded and started to head toward the door back into the palace, but just as she did she felt Owl receive an injury to his chest. She turned and saw that her first attacker had succeeded in defeating Owl, having lost his blade and forced into hoof to hoof combat. He raced toward Luna, pulling a second blade from the folds of his clothes and racing at her with it.

She only had a few seconds to recognize the blade as the same one Aketoki was holding the day before, before she turned and tried to flee into the palace again. She opened the door with her magic, ran through, and filled her lungs with as much air as she could, before she declared in the loudest tone she had ever done for her Royal Canterlot Voice.

"**GUAAAAAAAAARDS!"** She bellowed, and her voice echoed across the hallways and corridors.

Outside she felt Hawk receive an injury from her second attackers blade and knew that time was running out. She turned and watched as first her first attacker walked through, and seconds later the second attacker appeared. One of them advanced upon her, blade drawn and pointed at her, but just before he could strike, guards burst in from every door on all sides, carrying spears and charging forward to protect Luna from harm.

"**CAPTURE THE INTRUDERS, DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"** She ordered in her Canterlot voice and watched as her guards formed a circle around the first pony in front of her.

Seconds later series of loud booms could be heard, and almost everypony looked around in confusion, all except the two intruders.

"**Sunawachi, shingōdesu!" **The pony near the door shouted.

"**Kemuri bakudan!" **The second one shouted, and they both pulled out what looked like small black balls.

Something told Luna to not let these intruders toss those two black balls, and this time she heeded her madness. She summoned her magic and just before the balls could hit the ground, sent them soaring away to one side of the hallway, exploding into large puffs of smoke. At this the one intruder that was at the door slammed it shut before any of the guards could stop him. This left the one intruder staring at all of the guards surrounding him, lances and spears pointing at him with nowhere to go.

Luna looked into the pony's eyes and he stared at her, and then in an instant she saw all the color in his eyes seem to fade away. It wasn't as though his eyes suddenly became white balls in their sockets, but as though he lost the will to resist them. He looked at them all before, quicker than they could predict, he pulled a tiny white ball of something from the folds of his clothes and shoved it into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed it with fierce determination.

"**Anata wa watashi kara nani mo enaideshou!"** He shouted angrily as the guards moved in to subdue him.

Luna watched as he stared at them defiantly before she saw something in his eyes cause her fear. "Get back, stay away from him!" She ordered, and heeded her own advice and backed away.

They all took several steps back as the pony suddenly started jerking and twitching violently in front of them. He started coughing and clutched at his chest, before collapsing to the ground and continuing to twitch and cough. Luna watched as the veins near his eyes just appeared, and his eyes rolled back into their sockets, before he became very still.

For a full minute none of them moved, before Luna ordered one of the guards to check on the pony, and another two to check on her two guards outside. While two guards went outside one guard stepped forward and checked the stallion lying on the ground. He went up and poked him with a lance, then tried tapping him with one hoof. Finally he checked his pulse.

"He's dead your majesty." He said.

"He killed himself?" Luna asked as all the guards eased up. "What kind of a pony… kills himself… just to avoid being captured?"

"The kind that doesn't want to be interrogated Luna." A voice piped up behind her.

They all turned and watched The Doctor walking into the room, a little tired but very serious as he observed the situation in front of him. "Doctor, we apologize for… waking you if you were fast asleep." Luna said respectfully.

"Well you only interrupted a lovely time I was having with Derpy as she snuggled with me before bed, but other than that no not really." The Doctor said as he walked over to the dead pony and examined him. "So what trouble you causing tonight Luna? Naughty naughty I must say."

"We were attacked a few minutes ago, by these two ponies." Luna said as she watched Owl limping through the door while Hawk was carried by the other two guards. "Take them to the nearest hospital at once!"

The guards nodded and led both Owl and carried Hawk out of the hallway and out of sight. The Doctor meanwhile was busy pulling off the mask and other clothes of the attacker, revealing a tan colored stallion with no cutie mark where it should be, and a plow symbol on both sides of his face. Luna could see veins all across the pony, each one of them white, the same color as that tiny ball the pony had swallowed.

"Do you recognize him Doctor?" She asked.

"Nope, never seen him before." He replied. "Have to say this is the first time I've ever seen a Ninja before in my life."

"Ninja?"

"Ninja think of them as shadow warriors in contrast to Samurai." He said. "Ninja are assassins of the Sengoku world, they strike from the shadows and eliminate their targets at any cost. One of their most famous and greatest techniques is to poison their victims."

"Well we weren't poisoned thankfully, although we did get a cut from one of their blades." Luna said, looking at where she had been cut and seeing that she had healed thanks to being an Alicorn of the Night.

"You were cut, but you are still feeling fine?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She replied nervously

In response he pulled that sonic screwdriver of his out and scanned her quickly. It gave of a beep of some kind and he immediately became alerted. "You've been poisoned by some kind of species of fish, probably something they had before arriving here!"

"We've been what?" She said, alarmed at the knowledge that she had been poisoned. "But how, they didn't get the chance to…"

"The blade was probably coated with the poison when you were struck, it's a common tactic to attack and get one strike on the victim and running away, leaving the poison to do the work." He said quickly. "You need to see a healer to get that poison out of your body, your regenerative Alicorn powers are slowing it down considerably, but once the sun rises and if that poison isn't cured soon, it will definitely pick up speed!"

"Alright but first thing's first Doctor, I want to know who or why this pony would attack me!" She said nervously.

"I'm afraid any information he had he has taken to the afterlife." He said as he retrieved the curved blade and examined it. "However, this might give us a clue."

He showed her the blade and Luna saw, etched into the blade a symbol. The symbol that glinted in the moonlight was a broken crescent moon, sitting above a lake, with a teardrop hanging from the upper half of the moon.

"Aketoki's clan symbol on this blade… why would this pony have this blade?" She asked.

"Most ninja were often supplied weapons by the clan's they served, I guess perhaps this ninja was serving Aketoki… but the only way to know is to ask Aketoki himself."

At that moment one of Celestia's elite guards rushed into the hallway in a panic, capturing all of their attention. "Princess Luna, the prisoner has escaped!" He shouted. "The door has been blasted open, and the prisoner is nowhere in the palace!"

Luna went from being worried about the poison in her body, to being enraged at the thought that these 'Ninja' were serving Aketoki and aiding in his escape. "So… he really was taking advantage of our sister's kindness…" She whispered to herself as she looked at the guards around her. "Search the city, find him, he can't have gotten far! Bring him back here by ANY MEANS NECESSARY!"

=Canterlot, merchandise quarter=

(Aketoki's PoV)

*Loving memory*

*The moon shone brightest that night*

*I'll wait for you there*

Aketoki followed the ninja through the town, recognizing a trap when it was coming. There were no civilians or innocents in the street, so he knew that at least none of the locals would be hurt if he had to fight. He knew it was a trap because the ninja was purposefully maintaining his distance and keeping just far enough so Aketoki couldn't throw his weapon effectively.

The weapon he had picked up was familiar to a Yari, but was shorter and more designed to keep enemies at a distance than to stab and kill. It would be a major difference in his fighting style, since he was more used to the sword, but he could easily compensate. He had to use such weapons during the Hojo's Campaign, so he was familiar with using it. He just hoped it would hold out against the Ninjato of the ninja.

A few minutes later he heard the sound of more hooves joining with his and the ninja's and glanced behind to see two more ninja following behind him, gaining ground as they raced to catch up to him. At the same time the lead ninja slowed down, turned around and drew his Ninjato and held it in one hoof.

He slowed down and stood up on his rear hooves in preparation for battle, spear ready to defend against both attacks from his front and back.

The ninja following him had caught up with him and took positions behind him, cutting off any escape he might have been able to make.

The ninja in front of him pulled some of his mask off, just enough to allow him to speak more clearly to Aketoki. **"Sorry Aketoki, but this is as far as we will allow you to run tonight."** He said, brandishing his blade at Aketoki.

"**You pathetic ninja are all the same, always scurrying around in the shadows, hiding from enemies and striking when they have numbers on their side!" **Aketoki said, twirling the spear reflectively. **"You lead me all the way out here; you broke me out and told me that lie, knowing I'd follow you! You turned me into a criminal when I might have been spared. Even if you do not kill me here, you have set up the trap so that this kingdom's ruler will end my life and my freedom!"**

The Ninja pulled off his mask so that Aketoki could see the grin on his face. **"Clever, wasn't it?"** He said. **"Our master informed us of the weakness and gullibility of these strange ponies, and told us to prepare this trap so that it looked like you were the one orchestrating it. And it succeeded."**

Aketoki kept his eye on the ninja in front of him, but his warrior instincts kept track of the two behind him. He could almost sense them inching closer, ever closer to him for an attack. **"That door cost us our entire stock of gunpowder to blow, but it was needed to break through it."** The ninja leader said. **"The pay our master will give us for delivering your head to him, will be worth ten times as much then it would be if he took it himself."**

"**This may be my final night on this soil, but whether it is here in this strange land, or back in Takasaki; I will never allow you Ninja to take my life!"** He roared, taking his spear and charging the Ninja in front of him.

The ninja reacted quickly, bringing his blade up to block his strike, and on cue the two ninja behind Aketoki charged forward. Aketoki kicked the first ninja in the stomach and spun around to use his spear to block both swipes of the other two ninja's attacks. He knocked them both back in time to block the first ninja's second attack.

His warrior instincts took control, and experience taught him what to expect next as he kicked at the first ninja again, knocking him back and twirled the spear before plunging the shaft behind him, hitting the ninja directly behind him who was about to strike again. Knowing the third one was about to strike as well, he spun the spear again and struck blade first this time, but barely missed the ninja because of the spear's length.

Had it been a Yari, this third ninja would have died, but because the spear's length made that impossible, it allowed the third ninja time to avoid the strike.

He cursed the spear for being so short, but had no time to utter it because at that moment the first ninja finally hit his mark as he took a stab at Aketoki's side. He was only spared the worst because it struck the armor, and only the tip broke through, barely breaking skin as it caused him pain.

He retaliated and jabbed the ninja with the spear, but this only caused him to roll away and regain a fighting stance. He looked around quickly, sizing up the situation before he felt his side going numb. **"Poison…"** He whispered as he struggled to keep standing, ignoring the numbing sensation spreading around the spot where he was stabbed.

"**We missed a vital organ, and the armor was too strong for the blade to cleanly break through… oh well; we'll just have to try something else!"** He said as he nodded at his two comrades, who also nodded and pulled out more specialized weapons.

One of them pulled out a small scythe attached to a chain and ball, while the other pulled out several throwing stars. He knew they were getting serious now, the scythe and chain was designed to trip samurai up so that the scythe could be used to attack at the joints in the shoulder, where his armor was weakest and thinnest. The throwing stars were no doubt coated with a special poison, and the ninja using them was aiming to at least score even one hit, no matter how weak. If even one of them got him, he was dead.

Aketoki figured he was going to die, the numbing sensation had stopped spreading, but he still couldn't feel anything in his side as he held the spear even tighter. So, wanting to prepare himself for death, he closed his eyes and played out one of his happiest moments in his life.

It was a moment he constantly relived, every time he remembered the face of his beloved, Hanayo.

*Flashback Begins*

"**When you return, father will be begging you to take me as your wife, and when that happens, these flowers will finally bloom for us." **Hanayo told him as they both looked up at the moon in the field of moonflowers, just outside of Takasaki, near the edge of her clan's home. **"Until that time, I will wait for you to return. So don't keep me waiting, and don't go dying on me because if you do."**

Aketoki watched as she drew a small dagger, which she always kept in the folds of her kimono in case she had to defend herself, or for another reason which she mentioned later. **"I'll come after you myself in the afterlife, and marry you there."** She said with a kind smile.

This made Aketoki smile as he held out his hand for her to take. **"Then we'll get married twice, because when we both die after a long life, you'll chase after me there just to marry me again."** He said, to which she nodded.

He wanted so badly to lean forward that night, and kiss her for the first time in their lives. It was a perfect night, the moon was almost a full moon, the moonflowers were all still buds waiting to bloom, and there were even some crickets singing in the background. This would have been a perfect night for them to share their first kiss, but he had to wait until he returned for that privilege.

"**I know what you want Aketoki, I can see it in your eyes."** She said as she leaned forward and held him tightly. **"I want the same thing this night, but we just have to be patient… soon you'll be able to marry me. Then we won't need to have sparring matches in the night just to be together."**

He nodded as he looked up at the moon, and swore that when the moon was full, he would finally be able to hold Hanayo like this, and not feel unworthy of her.

*Flashback Ends*

He opened his eyes and turned to face the ninja in front of him, determined but saddened as he realized that he would not be able to keep his promise to Hanayo. He had promised to free her from her arranged marriage to Hogeki, the only way he could was by fleeing Takasaki for the province of Kai, where he might present himself to lord Shingen. Kai had promised to be their salvation, but all it ended up doing was condemning them to this strange land, where Hanayo was separated from him, and he was now at the mercy of Hogeki's ninja. All the while, Hogeki was searching for Hanayo, so that he could make her his. Maybe she was already his now, and he didn't even know it.

_**-Forgive me… my love… once again my clan has failed yours…-**_ He thought to himself as he raised his spear in preparation to charge the ninja in front of him, determined to die fighting for his life.

The ninja changed their stances in preparation for the kill.

_**-In the end… I am truly unworthy of you… and my clan is still unworthy of forgiveness…-**_

He charged forward, thrusting the spear forward to try and kill the ninja, but he blocked it and countered, just as his comrades used their weapons.

_**-I could not save you from Hogeki back at the border of Kai… I could not convince your father I was worthy of you in Takasaki…-**_

He spun around using his spear to throw off the chain's attack, but this caused him to become unarmed as the chain was yanked back, taking the spear with it.

_**-I fought so much… fought so hard… so that one day we could return… and marry under the moonlight with the moonflowers blooming.-**_

He ducked as the third ninja threw his shuriken throwing stars; barely avoiding their poison tipped edges, he performed a back kick with his rear hooves against the first ninja who tried to kill him with his back turned.

_**-Once you hear I'm dead… you'll take your own life… just so that Hogeki won't have you… I tried so hard to avoid that outcome… I ask you to forgive me for this…-**_

He managed to hurt his attacker, but the second ninja with the scythe and chain struck, and this time the chain found its mark, wrapping around his leg and yanking him to the ground, exposing him to an attack.

_**-You threw everything away… to be with me… your Clan… your honor… all that you had left behind… just to be with me… a Nimaji… the last of a clan that still cannot bear to face yours… for our failure…-**_

He tried to kick off the chain but it was too late, the second ninja was already lowering the scythe to where the armor was weakest, underneath the shoulder.

_**-I guess… we will only be married once…-**_

He gave one final head-butt, knocking his attacker off balance, yet this was the last move he had, as the other two took their blades and came at him while he was busy fending off his attacker.

_**-Goodbye Hanayo-Chan… I'll see you… on the other side…-**_

He saw the blades swing towards him and closed his eyes, waiting for the moment of pain, which would tell him that it was finally his time. He had survived guns, Yaris, Katanas, No-Dachi, disease, and everything else that the Hojo Campaign had thrown at him. All for the hope that he would be able to marry Hanayo Kusaji, and finally be rid of the shadow of his clan's burden, yet this time he wouldn't survive.

He waited… but the pain never came.

"Gaaaah!" One of the ninja screamed.

Aketoki opened his eyes to see the blade of a Naginata plunged into one of the ninja that had been about to kill him mere moments ago. The Naginata was so familiar that without even seeing it in full detail, he knew who that weapon belonged to, having fought against its owner countless times in the past.

So it came as no surprise when he heard that roar of fury come from his one and only Hanayo-Chan.

"**Get away from Aketoki!"** She roared as she flew down the street as the other two ninja fell back a little.

She jumped over him, grabbed her Naginata and pulled it out of the ninja she had threw it into, before thrusting it forward again and stabbing the ninja clear in the throat this time. The blade's tip protruded out of the back of his neck as he went limp. After a few seconds of holding it there she pulled the Naginata back out once more, allowing the corpse to fall to the ground.

Aketoki got off the ground, held his side as he picked up the ninja's fallen blade and stood alongside Hanayo.

"**Are you hurt?"** She asked.

"**They injured my side… and I'm a little dazed… but I'm still able to fight."** He replied, knowing that his words would only anger her.

Sure enough, she looked at the remaining two ninja before she growled her message. **"Injuring my Aketoki… big mistake…"** She said, pointing the blade at them. **"Never… ever… threaten an Onna-bugeisha's family, friends, house, clan, and especially her lover!'**

Hanayo charged, and the ninja had no choice but to fight them. Apparently they had run out of smoke bombs, and without those they could not distract the two. Without numbers and weapon advantage on their side, the two ninja had no hope of winning the fight. Hanayo used her Naginata do disarm her opponent before thrusting the blade into his chest, twisting it, and pulling it out in one fell movement. He was dead before the blade left his body.

Aketoki, not to be outdone by Hanayo, managed to get the upper hoof on his opponent, and sliced cleanly through the thin armor of the ninja. Clutching his chest in pain, he could not stop the blade that was thrust into him, killing him outright.

All the time they were fighting, neither one of them notice a cascade of red sparks flying into the air in a nearby alley. Yet that didn't matter to them as they finished their respected opponents, because now that the fight was over, they could finally let their hearts talk.

Hanayo took one of the masks from the ninja she killed, and cleaned her blade of the blood, before going over to a trash can to retrieve her Koto that she had thrown away before the fight. Once she had done that, she looked at him and watched him sit down to clutch his numb side in pain. Her eyes became soft and worried as she put her blade down and went over to where he was.

"**Let me see…" **She whispered to him, and carefully untied the armor where he was holding his side.

He nodded and allowed her to adjust the clothing so that she could see the wound. The injury was a small, tiny cut where the blade had penetrated through the armor and struck his skin. Her cheeks blushed as she touched the wound with one hoof, and he didn't feel a thing.

"**The cut isn't deep… and the poison is already starting to leave… you'll be fine in a few hours my love."** She whispered as she replaced his clothing and redid his armor.

"**Thank you Hanayo-Chan."** He said as she looked into his eyes with her own.

She picked up the helmet she was wearing and placed it atop his head, tying the helmet chords for him. She smiled before she held his hoof with her own. **"You dropped that back where we were seperated…"** She said gently.

"**Thank you again, Hanayo-Chan." **He said. **"Those ninja told me that Hogeki had captured you and was planning to make you his…"**

"**You know Hogeki would have to kill me just to be able to touch me."** She said calmly as she helped him stand up. **"I am yours and yours alone Aketoki-Chan, remember that. What happened to your swords, I noticed you are not wearing them."**

Aketoki nodded as he slowly walked away from the corpses of the ninja, wanting to at least talk away from them. **"My swords were taken from me, when I was taken prisoner by the rulers of this kingdom."** He said to her, knowing even now that the guards might be searching for him.

"**Taken prisoner?"** Hanayo asked as she led him near her Naginata so she could pick it up.

Aketoki nodded as he heard the sound of hooves heading toward them, and looked up to see at least thirty guards racing toward them, all carrying spears and lances. He also noticed there were other guards flying above them, in just as many numbers, also armed. **"It's a long story Hanayo-Chan, and one I won't be able to tell you tonight."** He said, and now Hanayo noticed the number of guards swarming toward them.

Instantly Hanayo ran and grabbed her Naginata and assumed a defensive stance between him and the guards as they reached the scene. They all circled them, lances and spears pointing at them from both the ground and the air, looks of determination on each of their faces. **"The first one who touches him I'll kill where he stands!"** She yelled keeping her Naginata switching between whatever ponies happened to be closer.

Aketoki tapped Hanayo and shook his head gently when she looked back at him, before she nodded in understanding. **"They are here for me, I was their prisoner, let them take me."** He said as he pushed her Naginata down and stepped forward.

"**But Aketoki…"** Hanayo whispered.

He ignored her worried voice and undid his helmet, then undid his armor, removing it and placing it before them all, showing he was unarmed and would not resist. Wearing nothing but his kimono, he stepped forward and let them place metal chains around his hooves and surround him on all sides. _**–As long as I know she's safe…-**_ He thought as the rest of the guards eased up.

"Captain, what do we do about those murdered ponies?" One of the guards said, but Aketoki could not understand a word they were saying without the Princess's translator.

"The ten of us will escort the prisoner back to the cell and place him under watch back at the palace." Another guard said. "The rest of you will take those murdered back to the palace and place them in the morgue for identification."

"Captain, what do we do about the mare with the spear?" Another guard said.

There was a moment of silence before the second guard spoke up again. "Leave her be, we were ordered to locate the prisoner and bring him back." He said. "Retrieve the prisoner's armor and prepare to move out!"

(Hanayo's PoV)

*Though reunited*

*Fear still grips my heart at night*

*I still play for you*

"Move out everypony." The guard said.

As one all the guards started moving, pulling the chain that had been placed around Aketoki's hooves, and leading him with them all keeping their spears on him. Hanayo wanted to break him free, to raise her Naginata and plunge it into the soldiers, then race out of this city with her Aketoki, and find somewhere that they could be free.

But she restrained, knowing that it wouldn't save him, there were too many guards, and he was still unarmed. So she simply waited to see what they would do with her before making her decision.

When it was clear they weren't interested in her, she walked behind the group at a safe distance. They continued to walk toward what appeared to be a castle of white stone. The castle was grand in scale, beautiful in construction, but she did not care about admiring the construction of these ponies.

Once they reached the palace they walked through what appeared to be a main gate, embedded into a stone wall. She followed them as far as the gate before it rattled shut, barring her out and preventing her from going any further.

"**AKETOKI!" **Hanayo shouted, trying to get his attention, but he was already halfway toward the palace entrance itself and couldn't turn without the soldiers letting him. **"LET ME IN, LET ME BE WITH AKETOKI, TAKE ME WITH YOU!"**

Her shouts went unanswered as other soldier soared in from the sky toward the group entering the palace. **"AKETOKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** She cried, shaking the gate as much as she could, but not getting so much as a rattle from it, and watched as the group entered and the palace and closed the door behind him.

She bent her head in tears, crying her heart out as she watched Aketoki be taken away from her. They were reunited at last, and just when it seemed like things were looking up, once more fate had turned against them. Why was everything against them being together?

She looked up at the palace, tears still leaking from her eyes, and did the only thing she could do to let Aketoki know that she was still there. She took her Naginata and laid it beside her, pulled her Koto out and started playing it. She didn't care if she had to play all night and all day the following day, she would sit there and wait until she was allowed to see her Aketoki.

"**I will not… let this… keep us apart…"** She whispered to herself as she played her Koto, using her powers to move the needles to play her song.


	8. Chapter 7 - Celestia's Verdict

*One only tires*

*And can only know true fear*

*When they are in love*

Chapter 7 – Celestia's Verdict

=Canterlot Castle, Main Gate=

(Celestia's PoV)

**/watch?v=1vqCbb-xr6w**

"How long has she been sitting there?" She asked the guard as The Doctor yawned behind her.

"All night your majesty." He said as they all stared at the mare right outside the gate.

A few minutes ago she and her sister had raised and lowered the sun and moon, but had spent the entire night doing other things. First Celestia made sure that the poison inside Luna had been removed, a task their best healer had spent hours performing, and only just succeeded as the time drew near to end the night. The next thing they did was ascertain what happened during the night, something The Doctor had to explain and investigate because of how things had gone in the cell down in the dungeon.

At some point, he said, the guards who were standing guard over Aketoki's cell had been knocked out by poison, a different type only designed to put them to sleep, and a very short one at that. Once they were asleep his door had been blasted open by four simultaneous explosions along the door's hinges. He then made his escape and went somewhere in the city, where he was discovered by the palace guards, surrounded by three dead ponies in the garbs of Ninja, and a mare in similar armor to his own.

At the same time as Aketoki was making his escape, two ninja ponies infiltrated the gardens where Luna was admiring the flowers in the moonlight. She was then ambushed, attacked, and forced to flee back into the palace while her two guards fought off the ninja to protect and buy her time. When they attempted to follow Luna inside, one of them was surrounded as guards flooded in to rescue Luna. After they attempted to flee in the cover of smoke and failed to do so, one of the ninja fled while the other remained surrounded. Unable to escape, and not wanting to allow himself to be captured and interrogated, the ninja took his own life before the palace guards could restrain him.

The ninja themselves were identified in the palace morgue, a room rarely used and almost never having any occupants. Celestia was told that they identical to Aketoki and Hogeki in terms of looks, with cutie marks on both sides of their faces. The cutie marks identified them as either belonging to the same family, or the trade that the worked, however without knowledge from the ninja themselves, it was pure speculation.

Celestia had apologized that morning to her lifelong friend for putting him through his paces.

The Doctor had spent the entire night learning everything he could, investigating and deducing what was going on. He also acted as a translator to interrogate Aketoki with Celestia.

They learned that Aketoki was indeed aided with the help of ninja ponies; however he insisted that they were not serving him. He told them the blade, though belonging to him, was merely with them by sheer coincidence and that this was all a ploy by Hogeki to frame him. He did admit to killing three ninja ponies in Canterlot, however there were no proof that these ninja were serving Hogeki, and without that proof his word alone was worthless.

He stated that the reason he fled the palace and escaped from his cell, despite his insistence that he was innocent in the involvement, was because they lied to him about having located his lover, Hanayo Kusaji. They told him their master had her and he wanted Aketoki to witness her becoming his personally, and this was what drove his actions to flee the palace. However, nopony heard anything of the sort and nopony was awake that night to witness the fight, so without proof his word was worthless.

When asked why he sent the ninja after Luna, he swore that he did not threaten her and insisted that the ninja were not serving him. He said it was dishonorable for any samurai to strike or threaten a female, especially one of royal status. Celestia might have believed him before that night, but now she didn't know what to think about samurai honor, and if it could be trusted.

The only thing that even gave Celestia and Luna any reason to keep from turning him over to Hogeki or imprisoning him for the rest of his life in the dungeon was the way he surrendered himself to her guards. They told her that he removed his armor, allowed them to place metal cuffs on his legs, and escort him back to the palace when he could have easily fled Canterlot. A fact he told them when he was interrogated.

At their request, The Doctor was asked but couldn't find any proof to contradict or confirm Aketoki's story, and this only meant that his situation was becoming more and more bleak.

Still, he did raise one question that morning she, he, and Luna finished their contemplations about what to do with Aketoki. "What about this Hanayo character and what's her side of the story still?" He asked before Celestia and Luna prepared to perform their duties. "We haven't heard from her yet, and if this mare your guards reported there is this Hanayo, she can tell us a few things we don't know yet."

Which is what brought Celestia outside with her guards and a tired Doctor. All night she was hearing a strange music coming from outside the palace, but paid it no mind as she was having too much to think about to give it her attention. Now that she was outside and looking in amazement as the gate guards surrounded this mare, lances pointed at her from behind the gate and on the other side.

The mare, a light grey pony with dark brown mane and tail, was sitting in front of the gate apparently fast asleep. She had her head bent and moving up and down, ever so slightly, taking deep breaths every few seconds. She wore similar armor that Aketoki wore, although hers was lighter and much more flexible than Aketoki's was. Beside her was a long spear with a curved blade similar to that of the katana belonging to Aketoki, but it was of slightly smaller size, but it increased the length of the spear to three times what her guards were using. She was extraordinary for a mare, beautiful for any other stallion to look at, however it wasn't her extraordinary appearance that amazed Celestia, it was the fact that even though she seemed to be sleeping, she was still playing an instrument using her unicorn powers.

It wasn't any kind of 'song' that she was familiar with, in fact it didn't even sound like a song now that she was listening to it. The small needles playing the strings were just plucking them every few seconds, just so that some kind of sound was made every time. Apparently in her sleep she wasn't controlling the needles too well, and just letting her will keep the instrument playing.

"Has she been doing this all night?" She asked as the mare continued to sleep, oblivious to the company around her.

"Yes your majesty, she has been doing this all night." The same guard said. "She has been playing that instrument ever since we barred her from entering. A few guards came out to watch over the gate during the night, and ever since they left hours ago she's been this way."

"She must have been asleep all night sitting like this." Celestia commented as she returned her attention to the mare. "Poor thing… sleeping all night while playing that instrument with such weak magic, it must be torture for her to keep going all this time without stopping."

"I don't know she looks okay to me." The Doctor said cheerfully. "But the only way we'll know who she is and how she's feeling is to wake her up and invite her in for tea."

"I don't know about tea Doctor, but we do need to speak to her." Celetia said. "Open the gate."

The guards nodded and moments later the gate rattled open, but still the mare slept as though nothing were happening. Celestia was about to wake up the mare but, very cautious now after her recent encounters with these 'Sengoku Ponies', decided to let one who was more proficient at protecting himself go first. "Doctor would you please wake her up?" She asked him.

"Don't want to risk your guards eh?" He said with a smirk, nodding as he stepped forward to wake the mare up.

(The Doctor's PoV)

"Yoohoo, Miss Sengoku mare… you awake?" He asked, taking one hoof and tentatively going to tap hr shoulder.

Her reaction was instantaneous, she snapped her eyes open, grabbed her Naginata, swung it blade first towards his face, and stopped just short of his eyeball. **"Touch me and you die…"** She said calmly, not even noticing the reaction of Celestia's guards around her.

As soon as the mare swung her weapon all of them pointed spears at her, while others pushed Celestia's elite guards formed a wall in front of her, shields and spears pointing at the mare.

"**I'm guessing you don't want us to wake you up, or were you awake the whole time?"** The Doctor asked, translating into her language as he stared at both the stern look of defiance in her eye and the blade barely an inch in front of his eye.

"**I don't want any other male touching me besides the one I choose."** She said, still not looking away from him.

"**So you mean nopony besides Aketoki is allowed to touch you, at least in terms of the stallions of Equestria?" **He said cheerfully. **"I must say, you play harder to get then Derpy on Muffin Monday!"**

At Aketoki's name she lost her stern look and changed into that of worry. **"Is he alright… is he still…"** She said, and through her words The Doctor could tell that she had stayed out here playing music for one reason.

If she wanted to see her Aketoki again, and she looked ready to wait until half of Canterlot Palace came out, then she would wait as long as necessary. Even if she had to wait until Celestia herself came out to ask why she was out here, she would do so just to see Aketoki once again.

"**You care about him don't you?"** He asked.

"DOCTOR!" A voice shouted in the distance.

It was the worried cry of his wife Derpy, who had just left the palace to join him after breakfast. The Doctor couldn't turn to see her but he could tell that she was frantic, and by her grunts, trying to get through the wall of guards to reach him.

"Ditzy please stay back, this is a delicate situation." Celestia said.

"Delicate, my husband's got a spear thing pointing at him, do something Princess!" Derpy shouted.

While his wife was worrying her head off about his safety, he was trying to figure out what he could about this mare before Celestia had him translating again. **"So, can you tell us your name?"** He asked. **"I'll tell you how Aketoki is if you at least tell me your name."**

"**My name is Hanayo, Hanayo Kusaji."**She said.

The Doctor nodded as he replied. **"He's currently in the palace dungeon, awaiting Princess Celestia's verdict as to what his fate will be.**" He said. **"He's alive and well, but his situation isn't very hopeful with how the evidence looks against him."**

"**He's under arrest, for what crime?"** She asked.

"**This really isn't the best place to talk about such questions." **He said. **"So… how about you point the pointy stick away from my eye and we can go inside to talk."**

Hanayo nodded and pulled the Naginata away, but still kept it very close to her, before bowing respectfully to him. **"I apologize for my behavior, but even if your intentions are without harm, I will not allow you or any other male besides Aketoki to touch me." **She said respectfully.

"**No problem, I get that all the time… well being threatened by mares I mean, not that last part you said."** He said jokingly, causing Hanayo to look confused at him. "Okay Tia, problem solved, she just doesn't want any stallion touching her!"

"Alright, everypony at ease!" Celestia declared, and every one of her guards raised their spears in accordance to her order.

Once the spears were raised, Derpy ran through all the guards and to his side, giving him a hug and causing him to blush. "Please Derpy… not in front of Celestia and her guards…" He said, thoroughly embarrassed.

While The Doctor was busy blushing at his wife's show of affection and worry over her husband's safety, Hanayo showed the first signs of sadness so deep, it would have rivaled The Doctor's. While he was busy comforting and assuring his wife he was fine and unharmed, she looked down at the ground and held one of her own hooves.

(Celestia's PoV)

Once they were finished, they all went back into the palace, but only after Hanayo relinquished her Naginata. She wasn't happy about relinquishing her weapon, but once informed she would be permitted to see Aketoki after a brief questioning, she relented and allowed one of Celestia's palace guards to take her weapon.

After a while they were in the throne room, joined by Luna and her guards when Celestia asked The Doctor to once more translate for her after a brief conversation with him. "What did you learn from her Doctor?" She asked him.

"Quite a bit, she's very skilled and a very light sleeper." He said. "She was able to stop her blade just short of killing me, something very few can do even with training. I almost couldn't keep up with her, and that's not the half of it. She clearly is worried about Aketoki's safety, she's only willing to go along with us because she wants to make sure he's safe and won't settle for anything short of seeing him with her own eyes."

Celestia nodded and looked at the mare Hanayo, who was sitting with her hooves in front of her. "Tell us why you have come to Canterlot?" She said, and listened to The Doctor's translations.

"**I came here looking for my beloved, Aketoki Nimaji."** She said. **"We were separated before arriving in this strange land, and for over three weeks I have been searching far and wide for him."**

_-Well this information coincides with Aketoki's story of searching for three weeks for Hanayo.-_ Celestia thought. "Alright, so what were you doing here in Canterlot last night?"

"**I was looking for Aketoki, anywhere I could."** She said. **"I was told I would find him here, thanks to the aid of some very kind locals. I heard the sound of blades clashing as I wandered the streets, and ran quickly to investigate the source. When I saw Aketoki was facing off against those three ninja, I acted to protect my love's life."**

"You acted to protect Aketoki's life… by murdering three ponies in my kingdom?" Celestia asked.

Hanayo didn't look up at these words; she merely nodded her head in acceptance. **"Yes, they were threatening him and I reacted instantly to protect him." **She said. **"However it was not a murder, I acted in according to law when it concerns the protection of those I wish to protect. I killed two of the ninja, the first instantly with my Naginata's first strike, and the second one fell before he could flee, and Aketoki…"**

"It matters not the reason why or what for, you murdered three ponies in the streets of our kingdom!" Luna shouted before The Doctor could finish translating. "We do not care how you performed this evil deed. There is no excuse you could give that would absolve you and Aketoki of the crimes you committed in our kingdom!"

"Indeed, but I am still curious as to why you would kill these ponies in our streets." Celestia asked, after she calmed down Luna with a look.

There was a bit of silence before Hanayo responded. **"They were after his life… that's the only reason I need to slay any who threaten my Aketoki."**

_-That doesn't add up… The Doctor said ninja who often served were provided weapons by the ones who they serve.- _She thought. "Why would those who worked for him, threaten his life after they helped him flee?" Celestia asked now.

"**They don't serve him; Aketoki would never hire such assassins!"** Hanayo shouted instantly.

Without a word to her guards, Luna looked over at Hawk who stepped forward and laid the blade with Aketoki's clan symbol embedded into the steel. "Then explain this!" Luna declared. "This weapon was used by those ninja last night to attack our self and our guards while we toured the gardens outside! It almost cost us the life of one of our guards, and it came very close to ending my own."

"Indeed, not only was this blade discovered in the hooves of the dead pony that attacked my sister, it was also discovered that these ninja broke Aketoki out of his cell at the same time as this attack was going on." Celstia declared. "At the same time she was under attack, these ninja were infiltrating and breaking Aketoki from his cell down below. Once his cell was broken, the remaining ninja fled the palace with him following them, only one was left behind. Before he could be captured and questioned, he took his own life, but he left this blade behind. Thanks to a reliable source that I have grown to depend on and has never failed me before, I know that ninja are often supplied weapons by the clans they serve."

Hanayo only stared at the blade, a look of fear on her face as she stared at the symbol on the short sword's blade. Her response was slow in coming, and when she did, Celestia sensed the worry in her voice. **"This is Aketoki's second sword… but I implore you to listen to my words, and believe me when I say that they are the truth."** She said bowing to them as low as her head would allow her. **"These ninja did NOT serve Aketoki… they do not serve him, he is innocent. He would never harm or threaten a female of any status; he would sooner commit Seppuku before he even considered performing such an act!"**

They all watched before a guard entered and quickly made his way towards Celestia and her sister. After a hurried apology he whispered into her ear, "Your majesty, the samurai from yesterday has returned and is waiting outside the gate." He said. "Do we allow him entry?"

Celestia nodded in response. "Also make sure to take his swords like yesterday, I'm sure he'll understand the gesture."

He nodded and quickly left the room.

"Hanayo, I'm afraid your word alone is not enough to absolve Aketoki." Celestia said. "I must base my verdict on all information I can gain. If you could name the one these ninja serve, it may help Aketoki's case."

"**Hogeki Ninman!"** She replied the instant The Doctor translated. **"They served Hogeki Ninman!"**

She raised her eyebrows at this outburst. _–Hogeki Ninman… I know he wanted to execute Aketoki yesterday, but why would he send these assassins to free him and then kill him, as well as attack Luna?-_ She thought. _–It doesn't make any sense… Aketoki's already imprisoned, why go through all that trouble just to 'try' and kill him, instead of awaiting word from Hanayo? Unless…-_

She looked over at The Doctor who looked deep in thought as well. _–Unless of course that was his goal… to make it look like Aketoki was the one behind the attacks and his escape. Yet if that's the case where's the proof that these ninja served Hogeki? All the evidence of what we learned points to Aketoki being the one behind it all, and Hogeki an upholder of whatever insane laws these ponies abide by. Ugh this is even more of a headache than anything else The Doctor has brought to my kingdom!-_

A few minutes later several guards entered the throne room with Hogeki Ninman behind them. He smirked as he walked forward, looking at Hanayo seated before Celestia and Luna. Once he was at level with Hanayo, he sat down a few feet from her and looked up at the two princesses, while she glared at him with anger and worry. **"Greetings Princess Celestia and Luna, I have come once again as promised, to speak to you of the matter we were discussing yesterday."** He declared, once The Doctor translated again.

"Greetings Hogeki Ninman, you are just in time to answer a few questions that have just arisen." Celestia stated calmly, looking at Hogeki's face for any reaction. "As you can see, Hanayo Kusaji has arrived much earlier than either of us anticipated."

"**Which is good." **He said with a look of pleasure as he glanced at Hanayo's face. **"Once our business is concluded, Hanayo and I can return home and finally be married as we should have been before."**

"**I WOULD SOONER DIE THEN BECOME YOUR WIFE!"** Hanayo shouted angrily, standing up and glaring at Hogeki.

All of the guards lowered their spears and lances at Hanayo, who ignored them and continued to glare at Hogeki. Hogeki however remained as calm as ever, in fact he smirked at the sight of all the guards pointing their weapons at her. "Hanayo please, be seated… this outburst will not help you or Aketoki." Luna said calmly, but she looked surprised at Hanayo's response as much as Celestia did.

After a few minutes Hanayo slowly returned to her previous position, and all the guards eased up again. _–Well… at least we've confirmed that Hanayo wasn't abducted against her will.-_ Celestia said as she noted the mare's reaction. _–But still… she can't just run away from her marriage… according to her own laws she's supposed to be Hogeki's. So now what do I do…-_

Luna looked over at Celestia and nodded, Celestia nodded in response, knowing it was Luna's turn to question them. "Now that you both are here, and with the recent activities of last night, perhaps you can answer some questions Hogeki." She asked, to which Hogeki bowed his head.

"**I will answer whatever question I can." **He said kindly.

"Last night several ponies garbed in dark attire attempted to kill us and our guards." Luna declared. "We believe these ninja were supporting Aketoki and aiding in his escape, however just now Hanayo declared that they were serving you? Can you explain why she would make such an accusation?"

Hogeki remained calm as he gave his reply. **"All I can say is that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, and as for the accusations of hiring ninja to break Aketoki out and attack you, why would I take such actions?"** He said. **"Aketoki was firmly behind bars, I would not have minded if he rotted there for the rest of his life, as long as I could locate Hanayo and return home with her. Also why would I dare attack an unarmed female, especially when she is of royal status? I have no harmful intentions to you or your sister; I merely want to ensure justice is served whatever form it takes, nothing more."**

_-Quite the silver tongue he has…-_ Celestia thought as she listened to his speech. "So you're saying Hanayo's accusations are false?"

Hogeki nodded. **"Yes, I have no idea why she would make such an accusation against her future husband."** He said.

"**You are not my husband Hogeki!"** Hanayo said quietly. **"You are a dishonorable samurai who uses trickery to get his way! I would never allow myself to marry you!"**

"**And yet you are due to become my wife as soon as we return home."** Hogeki replied.

"**Not if I have anything to say about it!"** Hanayo shot back.

"Enough, both of you!" Luna declared. "We can see that this is an issue you must resolve yourselves, but for now still your tongues and only answer our questions!"

A few moments passed before Celestia finally raised the question that would determine her verdict. "Hanayo Kusaji, can you provide any proof that Aketoki Nimaji was not behind these attacks, and was not the one who planned his escape from Canterlot Castle?"

The silence from Hanayo lasted for several minutes, before she started to remove the armor on her hooves. She removed the armor and pulled back the sleeve of her clothing, revealing a gash that was in the first stages of healing. **"This wound was given to me by the same ninja that attacked you and my Aketoki."** She declared, pointing at the wound. **"I was attacked the night before last, by two ninja serving Hogeki Ninman. They were ordered to retrieve me and bring me to him; I was only spared such capture with the help of Sparkler-San, Applejack-San, and Rainbow Dash-San, three locals who intervened before they could finish their mission. Aketoki loves me, and would never harm me no matter what the reason."**

She replaced the sleeve before staring at Celestia and Luna with a desperate but determined look in her eyes. **"Aketoki has already won my heart… he does not need to stoop to such low tactics to bring me to him. I would gladly walk atop fire, just to hold him close to me. He did not break out of prison to find me, he did not attack you and you guards. He is innocent!"**

Hogeki scowled at these words before directing his words at Hanayo. **"Even if you say I sent these ninja, you still have no proof that I hired them. All I have to say, which I already have said, is that I have no idea what you are talking about. So I'll ask the same question the Princess proposed to you, do you have proof that these ninja were serving me as you claimed they were?"**

Hanayo shifted her eyes desperately back and forth, clearly trying to find an answer.

As the minutes passed, The Doctor rubbed his throat before walking over to Celestia to whisper something in her ears. She nodded in understanding and looked over at Hogeki with a smile. "My advisor has given me something to ask you Hogeki." She said calmly. "Can you provide any proof that these ninja were not indeed serving you?"

This question clearly caught Hogeki off guard, as he blinked in surprise at the question. **"Well… all I can say is that… I cannot provide any proof at this time that these ninja were not serving me."** He said. **"All I can say is that, once again, for what reason would I want to carry out such actions against you and others… like I said before?"**

_-Aha… got you.-_ Celestia thought. "So neither of you can provide solid evidence to either persuade or dissuade me from believing one of you over the other. Which begs the question of what am I to do?"

They both remained silent as Celestia got up and walked toward both Hanayo and Hogeki. "On one hoof, I must punish Aketoki for injuring my guards, but at the same time it was an accident, and while he did severely wound them, no ponies were killed." She said to them both. "Last night Aketoki and Hanayo killed three ponies within my kingdom. However these ponies were not subjects under my rule, and therefore do not fall under my law. Also, based on your testimony Hanayo, as well as Aketoki's accounts of the fighting last night, it's clear that these ninja were the first ones to attack, so on one side you both were merely defending yourselves the only way you could. Aketoki surrendered himself without hesitation, and insisted that he did not mean to harm my guards; it was after all a mistake in identity when he first met Luna's guards. He offered to kill himself when he found out; an act that I feel instantly absolves him of punishment, for he was willing to suffer such punishment to apologize for his crime."

She began pacing back and forth as she reached her verdict. "I am afraid that… I cannot punish Aketoki and Hanayo through my kingdom's laws. It is not that I don't want to, but there are simply no laws in my kingdom that were created for this… situation that you have created. The only way you can be judged now are by the laws that you both belong to… the laws of your culture."

She stopped pacing and looked over at Hanayo. "Tell me Hanayo, if I were to allow Hogeki to take you away with him, what would your reaction be?" She asked.

The instant The Doctor translated, Hanayo reached into her the folds of her clothes, pulled a dagger, unsheathed it, and pointed the blade's edge to her neck before any pony in the room could react. **"I'll take my own life, before I even allow Hogeki to touch me…"** She said, after The Doctor translated again.

Celestia stared at Hanayo's reaction to her question, but was still more surprised at how this mare had snuck a dagger into the throne room without any of them knowing. _–Then again we didn't actually check her…-_ She thought.

She nodded and went back to the throne, sat down and looked back at Hanayo, who had sheathed the dagger and hid it once more in the folds of her clothes. "So tell me Hanayo, how do you want to resolve this issue you, Hogeki, and Aketoki have caused?" She said. "It is clear that you don't want to go with Hogeki, but he is still your legal husband, yet because you are not native to my kingdom I cannot help your situation lawfully. So how do want to resolve this particular issue?"

There was silence in the throne room for several minutes before Hanayo and Hogeki started talking again, but this time to each other.

(Hanayo's PoV)

"**No matter what you say Hogeki, I will never be yours!"** She said to him. **"They may not see you for who you really are, but I know what type of Samurai you are!"**

"**Still your tongue Hanayo, lest you incite me to clip it from you and forget our marriage."** He growled back. **"You are lucky I still care enough about you to want to give you a place at my side! Had your father known the truth, he would have had me kill you as well as Aketoki. Leaving Takasaki the way you did, you are lucky I kept quiet and said you were abducted, your father would have disowned you and you would now be considered less than a Ronin!"**

"**What my father wants is the chance to gain higher status; he does not really care for the future of our clan!"** She shot back. **"I am the Kusaji's Flower of the Moon, last descendent in my line of Onna-bugeisha, and no matter what may happen I will and still have my personal honor to uphold. I will not allow one who has no honor to lay any claim to me without any fight!"**

"**That personal honor is all you have Hanayo-San, you threw away any rights you had under your clan the moment you fled Takasaki with Aketoki's aid."** He said. **"I should have killed you back at the border of Kai, but I spared you… and do you know why?"**

"**By all means explain your wisdom then Hogeki, but nothing you say will change my mind about you!"** She snarled, not caring what reasons he had for wanting to spare her. **"I don't mind dying right now as long as I can die alongside Aketoki!"**

"**I wanted to spare you because I loved you Hanayo, despite how you were with Aketoki I loved you deeply."** He said gently. **"That's why I lied to your father and withheld the truth, but fleeing the way you did… how else was I to act?"**

"**You could have let us go…"** She said, not caring for his pointless confession. **"Aketoki would have let us go had it been you I was fleeing with. Aketoki loves me greatly, and only wants what's best for me. That's why he went through and helped me flee Takasaki with him; he's not selfish like you, trying to tie me to him when I clearly don't want to be!"**

"Doctor can you translate for us please?" The Princess Celestia said, but Hanayo couldn't understand a word without her translator.

"I'd rather not translate what their saying Tia, this is a bit of a private conversation by the sounds of it." The translator said back to her.

"**Hanayo I am giving you a chance at redemption, despite what you think I DO care a great deal for you!" **Hogeki said. **"Just forget Aketoki and leave him be, come back with me and I promise you a much brighter future than anything you could have had with Aketoki. I'll allow Aketoki to remain imprisoned here, alive, and I'll do everything I can to make you happy when we return!"**

"**Nothing your silver tongue can say will change my mind; as long as Aketoki is here then so will I remain!"**

Hogeki's eyes stared at her angrily, and she knew that had she not been armed, he might have struck at her just to silence her insulting mouth. He could if he wanted to, because of her actions in fleeing Takasaki, she had no right to resist anything he did to her, whether it be hitting her or assaulting her. The only reason he did not, was because she was armed, and perhaps because he 'cared' about her deep down.

But that didn't change the fact that he was very angry at her.

"**I'll only tell you this one last time… become mine Hanayo Kusaji and return home to Takasaki with me."** He growled. **"You are my wife by marriage rights; do not go against the traditions of our ancestors."**

"**If you want me so badly then prove it to me!"** She declared, rising to her hooves and pointing at him. **"Defeat Aketoki in combat, fair and square, one on one, no traps or deceptions like a true Samurai! It will be a duel between you and him to prove who is worthy of my love. The winner will become my husband, and the loser will die. Defeat him and I will no longer resist or fight against you!"**

Hanayo expected him to look nervous, even hesitate with her proclamation, but instead he nodded instantly and smirked. **"Very well, in the morning have him meet me north of this palace, near a strand of woods."** He said confidently. **"I'll be waiting for him there. The winner will return here for you, which I guarantee will be me."**

"**Very well… and when Aketoki wins… I will no longer have to fear your shadow over us ever again!"** She shot at him just as confidently.

Hogeki laughed as he turned to face the royal sisters before them. **"IF… he wins, IF…"** He chuckled.

That one word was the only thing it took to shake her confidence. All he had to do was say that one word, and Hanayo's courage in Aketoki winning this duel was shaken.

_**-If… if he loses…-**_ She thought.


	9. Chapter 8 - Hanayo's Flowerbed

*A flower blooms once*

*On this night I will show you*

*I am your flower*

Chapter 8 – Hanayo's Flowerbed

(Celestia's PoV)

After Hogeki and Hanayo finished their conversation, and apparently settled on a way to resolve the problem they were facing, Hogeki told Celestia and Luna that the issue would be resolved with a duel. The winner between Hogeki and Aketoki would determine who would marry Hanayo. After she accepted the terms, Hogeki left, declaring he would wait for Aketoki at the location he disclosed to Hanayo in the morning.

Once Hogeki left, Hanayo requested Celestia to return Aketoki his swords, saying they were priceless heirlooms of his family and that he had to have them back if he was to duel Hogeki in the morning. Celestia agreed, under the condition that he not be allowed to unsheathe them at all during his time in the palace or in the city. Hanayo accepted, and both swords were handed over to her.

Hanayo also requested that she be allowed to have her Naginata once again, because besides her Koto which she still carried, her Naginata was the only thing she possessed from her family. Celestia agreed to allow her to carry it, but under the conditions that a sheath be placed over the blade and she follow the same conditions Aketoki must.

Finally she made her most important request of Celestia and Luna. **"I wish to see Aketoki please, I wish to tell him of the conditions of his duel… and because I deeply miss him."** She said. **"The last time I saw him, we had just finished a fight for our lives. And prior to that, we were separated… looking for each other for three long weeks."**

"Very well, guards escort Miss Hanayo down to Aketoki's cell." Celestia said. "They are both allowed to wander around the palace but they must remain under watch at all times when outside the cell. Follow The Doctor's instructions when concerning wherever those two go, and make sure they are not allowed to go anywhere outside of the palace or where they do not belong."

Celestia turned to The Doctor at this. "Doctor I know I have been asking much of you over the last two days, but will you please chaperone those two for the remainder of the day." She asked. "None of my guards speak their language and I do not want them to feel like prisoners, being confined to Aketoki's cell."

The Doctor smiled and said he would follow them around. "Derpy, you honestly don't have to stay here just to keep me company." He said to his wife as Hanayo got up on her rear hooves to carry both her Naginata and Aketoki's swords. "Why don't you go home and check up on our daughters, I'm sure Dinky is giving Sparkler a headache. I promise to be home some time tomorrow okay dear?"

"Okay Doctor, see you tomorrow." Derpy said before she gave him a short nuzzle on his cheek. "Don't be too late Doctor."

(Hanayo's PoV)

Hanayo watched as the grey winged female showed signs of affection for the chestnut translator, before leaving the room in very happy spirits. As she watched the two showing their affections for each other again, she felt a familiar pang of sadness. Despite how different their two cultures were, she could see the familiar feelings of romance between those two.

It made her long to be with Aketoki even more now.

"**Alright follow me Hanayo, and I'll take you to see Aketoki."** The translator said to her as the female left.

She nodded and followed him, and was immediately followed by six guards, each armed with spears or lances. They walked out of the throne room, down a hallway, toward a door, and through that door onto a large staircase. They descended the staircase and the smell became less familiar, as she could feel a sense of cold, wet air fill her nostrils. She recognized that this must be some kind of dungeon, or prison, because there were bars lining the rooms she passed by.

Some of them were mostly empty, holding nothing but boxes and crates, each of which smelled like they were containing food of some kind. **"Thinking about stuff?"** The translator asked her as he walked down the stairs.

"**Yes I am… I am thinking of many things."** She said, thinking about how Aketoki was down here all alone with no one to talk to. **"May I ask you a question translator?"**

"**Obviously you just did but by all means ask another!"** He said cheerfully, which thoroughly confused her about why he was acting like this.

"**Well… about you and that grey winged female… are you both in a relationship of some kind?"** She asked.

"**Of course, she's my wife!"** He said. **"Married a couple of years ago, we've had a filly and adopted another since then, and have been happy all this time."**

"**Your wife, did you have to prove yourself to her father to win her, or did you have to prove yourself to her to win her heart?" **She asked, wanting to know a little about their culture in terms of that aspect of life. **"What about honor, did you have to prove yourself in battle to win her affection?"**

"**Nope, I never had to do anything like that." **He said happily. **"Of course I had to go through a trial to convince myself I loved her, but that's not a story for now. She loved me before then and I had to get myself to admit I loved her as well. But all I had to do was ask her to marry me, and she instantly accepted. We've known each other for a while, so it was easy to pop the question to her."**

"**What about her father, and your Daimyo?" **She asked. **"Did you not have to seek both of their approval of the marriage, and wasn't her father angered that you both went through without going through the marriage rituals?"**

"**Nope, nothing of the sorts." **He said. **"In all honesty I never met her father, so I really had no idea what to do about that. Still, even if he knew I'm sure he would approve of our marriage. We've been happily married for the past few years, and we have a nice family. There's no way he could disapprove of me I believe!"**

_**-He won her heart… without fighting… married without her father's approval?-**_ She thought to herself. _**–They don't need to seek her father's consent to marriage… what kind of kingdom is this…?"**_

Such concepts were beyond her, having grown up with the fact that if her father didn't want her to marry Aketoki, the only way she could be with him was by becoming a Ronin with him. She wanted to believe in such 'perfect' ideals, but as long as Hogeki was following her, and as long as he and Aketoki were alive, she would always be torn between the two worlds. So while they continued to walk down this staircase in what appeared to be a jail of some kind, she had time to think about her life and future.

She had to choose between two paths in her road, and on one side was her whole world, her love Aketoki. She had chosen this path but now this duel that was fast approaching was revealing two paths. One path lead to happiness but full of struggles, and the other led to a life of comfort but deep loneliness. It was either Aketoki wins the duel and she would happily stand at his side, or Hogeki wins and she either admit he was worthy of her, or she kills herself to stay free of him.

Being with Aketoki means that she would lose her clan name, but she did not mind that, she was fully prepared to live her life on the run as a Ronin with Aketoki if that was the case. Yet if Aketoki won the duel than she could finally be free of her old life, and forget the war that was raging in her homeland, and start over with the only Samurai she cared about.

If she could be with Aketoki, then she could easily start a new clan with him, or help rebuild his own clan's name of Nimaji from scratch. She didn't even care about losing her dowry from being a daughter of the Kusaji Clan, if this kingdom was anything to go by, there wasn't any sort of poverty to be found. She was able to walk almost three weeks without any sign of bandits, or be harassed for being alone.

What she really wanted in life now, was to be able to put down her Naginata, and assume the life and role of a housewife, not that she hated being an Onna-bugeisha. Yet there were no wars here in this strange land, it was so peaceful, and there was plenty of everything wherever she went. Merchants had food to sell and give for free, there was land as far as she could see, where one could settle down and live however they wanted, and there was clearly work for any who wanted to work.

Yet in contrast to it, on the other side her world involved rituals, family ties, and a loveless life. If she married Hogeki, she would have all the advantages of being married to a powerful clan. She could watch as her son became a great samurai, maybe he'll even become a great warlord someday. Yet she hated the thought of becoming a tool, or a means to an end, for her father's rise in his political career. She barely knew Hogeki on a personal level, and the thought of being married to him, bearing his offspring, and carrying his clan's name above all things sickened her more than thought of growing old alone.

"**Hey wake up, we're almost there!"** The translator said, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and look up to see a large wooden door guarded by four heavily armed and armored guards, each of whom bore a shield and much longer spear than the others she had seen.

The door looked a little damaged on one side with several black marks, apparently remnants from the explosions of the ninja's weapons. However despite the damage done that forced it open, the door still seemed to fit perfectly into place, the only thing she wondered was why there was no visible lock on the door. _**–How do they expect a door like that to keep any from attempting to escape?-**_ She thought as the translator walked up to the four guards and spoke to them. _**–Did Hogeki really need to send his ninja to break Aketoki out; he could have broken out on his own even without his swords. What kind of security do they have here to protect their royalty? Do they know nothing of tactics?-**_

The guards nodded and turned to face the door, and then at the same time their horns all lit up as they used their powers. The door glowed with a mixture of colors, and she heard several clicking from around the room. To her amazement, moments later the door opened all on its own.

However her amazement was short lived as she regained her senses and watched the translator enter the room, but he blocked the doorway, preventing her from entering. **"One second, I just want to talk to him for a moment." **He said, and only took a step forward so he could be visibly entered. **"How are you feeling?"**

"**I'm prepared for whatever punishment your ruler has for me." **She heard a voice say inside the cell.

"**Oh don't worry about that, but I do have somepony who wants to see you!" **He said cheerfully, before turning to face her with a smile. **"Now you can go inside and see him, I'll be waiting out here just in case you or Aketoki want to leave and go somewhere in the palace."**

She nodded and waited for him to step out of the way, before taking a few tentative steps forward into the cell. She only had to look around once before she finally found the one samurai she wanted to be with. Aketoki Nimaji, last remaining member and head of the Nimaji Clan. He was currently sitting on a stool, looking at a picture of a Flower that she had given him years ago when they were still children. His armor was sitting on top of a bed that looked like it had once been attached to the wall, but now was lying on the floor.

At her entrance he slowly turned to see who his 'visitor' was, and opened his eyes widely in surprise, but also joy. **"Hanayo-Chan?"** He said, and she could hear the joy and happiness in his words.

She wanted to crumble her appearance that she had maintained for all these years, all this time as a warrior whose duty is to protect her family, friends, relatives, home, ad livelihood during dangerous times. She wanted nothing more than to drop what she was carrying, run over to Aketoki and have him hold her. To cry in his embrace and let him comfort her, let him say sweet words and calm her fears and worries of the future that was still uncertain. She wanted to forget about Hogeki, her father, her unknown future, everything just for a small moment of comfort.

Yet she was not a peasant farmer's wife, she had to maintain her standards and appearance in front of Aketoki, even if she were a long way away from any other samurai. So the first thing she did was take her Naginata and laid it next to the wall, then she carried Aketoki's swords to him and presented them before him as respectfully as she could. **"Aketoki-Chan… I believe these belong to you."** She said, holding them before him with her hooves.

A moment passed before he took them, and she watched him pick the swords up and placed them I their proper position, at his side where they could be reached at a moment's notice. **"Thank you… Hanayo-Chan."** He said. **"It has been a while since I've felt their weight at my side, and I sorely missed them. They are all I have left from back then."**

"**That's not true Aketoki-Chan…"** She said, causing him to look up at her. **"You've always had one thing from Takasaki that never left you and has always been at your side, even if you were fighting in the war, you and I were separated for three weeks, and your swords were taken from you temporarily while imprisoned."**

She gave a small smile as she placed her hoof on his cheek. **"You always had me… and my love for you."**

He gave a small smile as he nodded and touched her cheek with his own hoof. **"Indeed I did… and you always had mine." **He said.

Hanayo could sense through the tender touch that Aketoki too wanted to hold her right then and there. Yet he restrained himself, because they were still not yet married, and until they were he was still a Ronin Samurai and she an Onna-bugeisha.

She hated their positions for ruining this small moment; it should have been a reunion full of tears of joy  
in each other's comforting embrace.

**/watch?v=mtP0Nn40-xY**

(###This song is important for this part… please type this in to truly feel the feels here###)

"**The rulers of this kingdom, have they determined my fate… is this my last…"** He said, not wanting to ask the question.

"**No, at least for the crimes you've committed here in their kingdom."** She said. **"Hogeki arrived soon after I was allowed in, and I pleaded with the two leaders to spare your life. It took all I had to convince them, but eventually Hogeki's words were cast into doubt. What you did here according to them is unknown, for they have no laws set down for what you did. However there is one matter that you must now decide…"**

She became worried at this, knowing how he would take the news. **"I challenged Hogeki to a duel between you two… the prize will be me."** She said. **"The one who wins will claim me as their wife, and the loser will lose his life. Tomorrow morning you must face him…"**

She knew how Aketoki would react, he was after all a Samurai, and his reaction did not surprise her in any way. **"Very well then, tomorrow morning we will finally settle this matter once and for all."** He said confidently. **"I'm tired of running from one I do not fear, and now that he is alone and has no more tricks to use to his advantage it will be an even fight!"**

"**Just promise me one thing Aketoki…"** She said, causing him to look at her again. **"Please… come back alive. I don't care if you kill him… or if he flees in disgrace or anything like that… just come and claim me as your wife tomorrow…"**

He nodded with a smile and said the words that restored her courage in her beloved Aketoki. **"That's the only outcome I will accept."**

(Aketoki's PoV, Ten Hours Later)

Aketoki walked outside of the palace under heavy guard with Hanayo to watch the sunset with her in the gardens. Throughout the day he and she enjoyed touring the palace, witnessing the wonders that Celestia's Kingdom had to offer her. First they visited her library and looked at all the books, even if they couldn't read a single word in them. Of course the translator was able to describe what each book was about, and he learned that the kingdom Equestria was ruled by the two ponies known as Alicorns. He knew them both by name now, one of them was Princess Celestia, and the other was Princess Luna.

They also learned that the two of them were much older than they imagined. Celestia was apparently older than her kingdom was, and she had ruled it for over one thousand years. He wondered how any could live that long, but guessed that this strange land had mysteries yet to be understood, and just assumed that this was how it was.

They learned that the two of them controlled both the sun and moon. This above all astonished Aketoki and Hanayo, for they had always believed that the sun and moon moved on their own. The translator informed them that this was partially true, and said that they only controlled one sun and one moon. He didn't explain the details but he said that there are a lot of things they wouldn't understand right now.

The next place they visited was the throne room, where the two Princesses were taking care of their royal issues of the kingdom. They did this because Aketoki wanted to apologize for all the problems he has caused, and offered to serve any punishment they deemed fit. They said that he has to worry about his own problems for now and to prepare for his duel in the morning.

After a fair amount of walking they were welcomed to join them for dinner before the changing of the day and night. They were treated to a scrumptious meal, even if it lacked meat, and enjoyed the strange music that was played for them. It was soothing to listen to, even for them. Finally as the sun and moon were about to set and rise, Aketoki and Hanayo went outside to watch it happen before going to bed. The gardens smelled wonderful and looked like they had been tended to by the greatest gardeners that could be found, there were beautiful flowers everywhere.

"**Look Aketoki the moon's rising!"** Hanayo said as the sun began setting, releasing the beautiful changes of colors that arrive with twilight.

Moments later the moon rose, and as it raised a full moon shone down on all of them. **"It's beautiful Hanayo…" **He said.

"**It's not just that you two… I think something's come out to view the night with all of us."** The Translator said, walking in front of them and pointing at a group of flowers near a tree.

They both looked and watched as one by one, silver-white flowers started blooming as the moonlight touched their buds. **"Moonflowers…"** Hanayo whispered. **"They have moonflowers here as well?"**

Aketoki nodded as he and Hanayo walked closer to admire them, and decided now it was time to keep his promise to Hanayo that he made all those months ago. He walked over to the translator while Hanayo was admiring the flowers and whispered, **"Translator may I ask if you know the marriage rights of our culture?"**

The translator nodded with a smile. **"If you want to start by all means…"**

Aketoki nodded as he walked over to Hanayo and picked one of the moon flowers to hold up to her and looked to the translator to indicate he was about to begin. **"Hanayo… do you remember the promise we made back then…"** He asked her.

She nodded in understanding, but clearly she didn't know why he was picking up a flower to hold. **"Yes I do… we promised to one day be married under the full moon near… the…"** She said before her voice trailed off as comprehension dawned.

When she understood what he was saying she reached with one hoof and without breaking eye contact, picked one of the moon flowers for herself. Apparently the translator was talking to the guards, asking them to witness their marriage for them, but neither she nor Aketoki understood a word they said.

"Those flowers aren't to be picked!" A guard said, but neither Aketoki nor Hanayo were listening clearly.

"These two are about to be married captain, under the circumstances I think Celestia's and Luna's garden can spare two flowers." The translator said. "And if not I'll pay for new flowers to be planted there myself!"

"**Hanayo… I ask if you will become my wife this night… as Leader of the Nimaji Clan I offer you all the honors and privileges you can have as my wife…"** He said, wanting to keep this as simple as he could, because without a proper monk and ceremonial sake, or even a light meal to celebrate, this was all he could offer her. **"What do you say, Hanayo Kusaji…"**

The tears in her eyes told her response, yet she spoke up because it was part of the marriage right. **"As daughter of the Kusaji, and the only representative for my clan around… I offer to become your wife… and grant you all the privileges I can give you."** She said tearfully. **"I am yours… yours to use as you see fit… betray… love… hurt…do as you wish because all that I am, is yours… Aketoki Nimaji."**

"**Will you take on my name… my clan name… and become… a Nimaji?"** He asked, this was his only requirement for her becoming his wife.

"**From this day forth… call me… Hanayo… Nimaji!"** She said tearfully.

Aketoki sniffed his flower at the same time Hanayo sniffed hers, forgetting the scent for the joy he was feeling. Then he leaned forward and finally, after all this time of waiting and keeping to their traditions, finally kissed the Onna-bugeisha who was destined to become his wife!

The translator was busy reciting some lines for them, but that honestly didn't matter anymore. **"And may you be blessed with eternal happiness…"** He said under his breath.

(Hanayo's PoV, five minutes later)

They returned to their cell, Hanayo now holding close to Aketoki Nimaji, her husband. _**–Hanayo Nimaji… finaly… but why… why now? -**_ She thought as her happiness showered her in waves. _**–Oh well… it doesn't matter… he promised to win tomorrow, so it won't matter… it won't matter now… because we're together…-**_

As they entered the cell, she turned to the translator and asked the only favor she wanted.

"**You want me to do that?"** He asked. **"Why?"**

"**I just want you to do it… please… just this one night."**

He nodded and said he'd do it, and ten minutes after she and Aketoki were sealed, she watched through the hole in the door as all the guards left to go upstairs with the translator. They were alone.

She turned to watch Aketoki repositioning the blanket on the bed, moving their armor to one side of the room with his back turned to her. So without his noticing she reached to the cloth that kept her Kimono tied together and undid it, pulling it free of the knot she had tied it into. Then she slipped her hooves out of the sleeves and separated the kimono so that it hung loosely on her. **"It's time for bed Hanayo-Chan."** He said as he turned to blow out the candle that was their source of light at night in the cell.

That was when he noticed her. **"Yes it is… Aketoki-Chan…"** She said quietly, stepping forward and using one hoof to anchor a sleeve to the floor, so that when she moved, her kimono fell off her.

Aketoki nodded and blew out the candle and watched her move closer to him than she ever had before.

(Luna's PoV, Outside in the Gardens)

"What a lovely night this is… with a beautiful full moon if we say so our self." She said as she walked out into the garden to enjoy the night air again, though with twenty guards stationed and in the company of Hawk and Owl.

She turned to head toward the moonflowers she was admiring last night when she noticed a pair of red roses shaking gently in a rose bush. She was eyeing two roses with curious eyes, because there was no wind this night, and wondered why they were doing that.

Then the roses gave one gentle shake, and both fell off the rose bush, leaving their stems behind.

"Well… that's odd…" She said, eyeing the roses with curiosity.


	10. Chapter 9 - A Storybook Tale

*Sometimes a story*

*Will have another story*

*You won't understand*

Chapter 9 – A Storybook Tale

(TARDIS' PoV)

"Really some days this place gets really filthy." She said as she walked down the library's isle toward a section where some of the books had gotten out of order. "Honestly, no visitors for such a long time, how can these books get out of order without even being touched? Not to mention dust… doesn't serve anyone's interest besides mystery solvers."

She reached the books and with speed that **you** could not hope to achieve, rearranged all the books into their proper positions. "They wished they could see how I did that." She said to herself with a smirk.

As she prepared to send all the books back into their storage, she saw one book that she knew she had to read. "Relevance is important, after all, if we do not know the story how can we expect to understand it?"

She pulled down the thin twenty eight page book, and looked at the cover. "The Flower, The Warrior, and The Soldier." She said, opening the picture book to the first page and began to read the story.

The first page showed a picture of a great warrior, standing guard by a bridge that led to a small village.

"**A long time ago, there was a village that rested near a bridge. In that village were many peaceful people, and guarded by a single warrior that had vowed to protect the village from all harm. The warrior was a wise person, who was skilled with his sword, and used those skills to protect the peaceful village from all harm. Years passed and the village continued to thrive in peace, until one day the warrior left on an errand for a flower merchant."**

She turned the page and it showed the warrior with a bucket of water that he had fetched from downstream.

"**The warrior was asked by the merchant, to fetch some water for a new flower garden that he wanted to feed. Without hesitation the warrior agreed to help the merchant, and within the hour, he had retrieved a bucket from the fresh water stream. As he finished his task, he decided to rest and looked up into the sky to imagine how wonderful life was. Until he smelled the scent of smoke, and saw smoke rising from the village."**

She turned the page and saw the picture showed the warrior in shock, watching as the village he protected for so long burning before him.

"**The warrior rushed back, but he was already too late, the village was in flames and before he could lift a finger to save it, it burned to the ground. All those he had protected were gone. The friends he had made, the homes he had protected, the people who counted on him, all gone before his very eyes. Grief filled the warrior as he fell to the ground, crying in sadness as he blamed himself for the fire. 'Had I just been there,' he yelled to the air, 'This would not have happened!' Yet as he finished his screams, the only answer he got, was silence."**

She turned the page and the next picture was the warrior, crying as he picked up a small glowing white seed, protected from the fire by being wrapped in a wet blanket.

"**The warrior went through the charred remains of the village, trying to find anything or anyone that had survived the fire. Yet all he found were burned ruins and charred bodies. Until he reached the flower merchant's shop, and started looking around under the burned wood. As he dug, he found what appeared to be a burned towel and a wet spot under it. As he pulled the towel away, he discovered a single white seed. The flower merchant had managed to save this seed from the fire, by wrapping it in a damp towel and hiding it underneath it. All that remained of the village was the Warrior that protected it and this single tiny seed. The warrior wept with this knowledge as he took the seed."**

She smiled as she turned the page, the picture revealed the warrior presenting the seed in his hands before a shrine and bowing before it.

"**The warrior was saddened that he and the seed were all that remained of the village, and wanting to make amends to his failure to protect the village went to the shrine of Seikatsu. He knelt before the shrine and presented the seed before the shrine, and asked for guidance. 'Please tell me, what I must do to make amends for my failure!' He asked of the shrine. 'All that remains is this seed, and myself, please tell me what I should do!' And as he sat there, holding the seed, the air shimmered before him."**

She turned the page and the next picture revealed the warrior in the same position, but this time a beautiful woman covered in flowers and wearing nothing but a gown of leaves reaching out and cupping the hand holding the seed.

"**The Deity of Life: Seikatsu appeared before him, and with a kind smile and gentle hands, held the hands that were holding the tiny seed. She told him to plant the seed near where the village once was, and to watch over the seed as it grew. She told him that he must take care of the seed, to treasure it for it and it alone survived the fire. And in protecting it and taking care of it, it will learn to care for him as well. She finally told him, that he must use the water found from the river that he was asked to retrieve from the flower merchant, for that river was sacred to the village, and would give the seed a life unlike other seeds."**

She turned the page, and the picture showed the warrior planting the seed and watering it with the water from the river, while at the same time holding an umbrella with his free hand, and his sword buried in the dirt.

"**So the warrior did as Seikatsu said, and planted the seed where he used to stand watch over the village. Each day he watered the seed with water from the river, and built a house nearby to watch over it. Many months passed with the warrior fetching water each day, watering the seed where he had planted it and spending each day protecting it from everything. The elements, the wildlife, even travelers who did not know why he was standing guard over a patch of dirt, he protected the seed against all. Yet still the seed did not grow."**

She turned the page again, and this time the picture showed the warrior sitting before a white flower as it was growing, a speech bubble from his mouth indicated he was talking.

"**The warrior spent every day, and every night that he could, talking to the seed that he watched over. He spoke to the seed and told it of his misery, and how he felt he could never atone for what he failed to do. He told the seed that he would watch over the seed, watch it grow, and would stay close to protect and nourish it each day. He would do all to atone for his failure, and perhaps maybe find some measure of peace. As he spoke to the seed each day, the seed eventually began to grow, little by little into a beautiful white lily flower."**

She turned the page to show the warrior falling asleep next to the beautiful flower that he had been watching over so carefully and vigilantly.

"**It was on one particularly dark and cold night when the warrior sat watch over the plant, that he finally found the courage to confront his inner fear. He told the flower that he finally had a reason to keep going and set aside his grief. He declared, as his eyes began to fall asleep, that he would rebuild the destroyed village. He hoped that the flower would watch over it with him, and he and the flower would guide new villagers to this home. He said he would do this, because he cared not only about the village, but also the flower that he watched over."**

She turned the page again, and this time the picture showed the warrior sleeping soundly next to the flower, and it was wrapping its leaves and roots around his hand.

"**On the night, when a year after he first planted the seed passed, the warrior fell asleep watching over the flower at night. The flower had spoken not a word, and it would never speak to him. Yet when it felt how exhausted the warrior was from watching over it, the flower could not help but feel an emotion no plant could ever feel. It could not express this feeling the way the warrior has, for even though he did not admit it, the flower could sense through the ground the deeper meaning behind his words. So using the sacred water that he had fed it constantly, it pushed its roots as far as they could, and its leaves as large as it could, and gripped the warrior's hand. In growing its roots and leaves, it grew even more beautiful and larger than ever before. For the first time a flower learned to love, and it kept ahold of that feeling as strongly as it could."**

She turned the page and grew sad, seeing it was coming to an end, but still looked at the next picture which showed a new arrival onto the scene, an armed soldier with fancy armor.

"**One day, a soldier arrived as he traveled from lands far beyond, searching for wonders to present to his lord. When he spotted the warrior near the bridge and the flower, he assumed he was watching over the bridge. The flower caught his eye, and he became smitten with it, for such beauty he had never seen before. He wanted to claim it and bring it back to his homeland to share with all. However the warrior would not let him dig it up, saying that the flower was stay where it was, for he wanted to rebuild the destroyed village with its help."**

She turned the page and saw that the picture showed the warrior and the soldier, locked in battle with the flower to the warrior's back. It watched the warrior carefully, extending its roots beneath the ground, as if trying to help him however it could.

"**The soldier challenged the warrior to a duel, declaring he would take it by force. The warrior accepted, saying he would never allow the flower to be taken from where he had planted it. As the two dueled their skill became evident, for both were evenly matched. The only difference was that the soldier was driven to bring the flower to his homeland, while the warrior was driven to protect the flower from being taken away. The flower, not idle by any means, pushed its roots closer to the dueling pair, trying to help the warrior however it could, but unwilling to interfere for fear it might do more harm than good."**

She turned the page once more and looked as the image showed the warrior lying on the ground with a sword in his guts, blood pouring from the wound and onto the ground, the flower wilting as it drank the blood with its roots.

"**The duel ended, but in defeat for the warrior, badly wounded the warrior fell next to the flower that he had cared for so much. With his final breaths, he whispered to the flower, asking it to forgive him for failing to protect it, like he had failed to protect the village. While the soldier boasted of his glory, the plant could not bear to see the warrior to see the warrior dying before it. It pushed its roots to where the warrior's blood was spilled, and drank deeply of the warrior's essence, not caring that after a year of drinking the pure, sacred water from the river, the warrior's blood was poisonous to it. It drank deeply, even as it began to wilt from the poisonous blood, it refused to stop until death claimed it as well. It cared so much about the warrior that had tended to it, that it would rather let death claim it and the warrior than allow the soldier to claim it."**

She turned to the final page and looked at how the warrior, floating above the clouds, held a small tiny flower in his cupped hands, while the flower's petals pointed to his face and its roots twirled around his body down to his feet.

"**Moments after the warrior passed on, he was joined by the flower. The flower finally spoke words to him, now that their mortal bonds had been broken. 'You cared for me all our lives, and I cared for you as best as I could. Our love will feed me from now on, so I shall never leave your side, together we shall be… and together we will always be.' It said to him, as it wrapped its roots around him as they both ascended into the heavens, where they joined the villagers that had been waiting for them to arrive."**

With a sad smile she closed the book and put it back on the shelf. "When you know the story and how things will end, you never really visit the same story again and again." She said as she turned and left the library. "Still… that doesn't mean… it will always end the same way. Now if I'm correct… those two should be dueling any moment now… I know how it will end but…"

She shook her head with a smile. "Oh well… I suppose that knowing everything that will happen is both a gift and a curse. I'm glad I don't have to spoil the ending like that book did for me."


	11. Chapter 10 - Seppuku

*A red sun rises*

*I go to my ancestors*

*Will they welcome me?*

Chapter 10 – Seppuku

=Sunrise, Canterlot Dungeon=

(Aketoki's PoV)

**/watch?v=ni6jCddebo8**

Aketoki held his hooves out as Hanayo helped him into his kimono while he prepared himself mentally for what was to come. An hour ago he and she had both been praying to the Shinto deities, the Great Divines, and whatever other deities existed that they did not know about. They had both been praying for a successful duel that ended in his favor, but from different points of view.

Hanayo had been praying for fate, luck, and whatever else could possibly aid him in his duel with Hogeki Ninman. He, Aketoki, had been praying that Hanayo would not take her own life so soon after they were married; he wanted her to live a long life even if he wouldn't be there to share in it.

As a Samurai he was prepared to die, and death was always expected and even anticipated every single day of his life. He was taught never to go into battle hoping to live, but to go into battle prepared to die.

Which is precisely why he and Hanayo were burning incense inside of his helmet, so that if the day came that he met death, and his head was severed from his body, his opponent would be greeted with a sweet scent. It was a tradition they would maintain, no matter where they were. Since they had tarted going down this path, they had to maintain as many traditions as they could just to feel like they were still Samurai and Onna-bugeisha.

Another tradition that Hanayo started this morning since assuming her position as his wife was to help him prepare for the upcoming battle. It was traditional for a wife to help her husband prepare for a duel by dressing him in his armor and proper attire, as well as making sure that his helmet was properly scented for the occasion. His task while she helped him was to prepare himself mentally for his battle to come, by thinking back on his life, thinking of how he has come to this moment, and how he can move forward.

He and Hanayo had gotten the incense with the help of Princess Celestia's translator, and at her request a strip of cloth, some ink, a brush, and a special pole to create a Sashimono. She had already finished the design, their clan's symbol of the Nimaji, and only needed his armor to finish the final preparations.

The translator was waiting outside with the four guards to escort him out of the palace. Why a mere translator was able to command the respect and loyalty of these guards, as well as have almost free reign in the palace, was beyond both of them. He was able to procure these supplies for them within minutes of Hanayo asking him, with the help of the palace servants. She was so busy helping him prepare that she only had time to put on her own Kimono.

**=Repeat song if it ends by this point=**

Several minutes later Hanayo finished placing the last of his armor on him, and only his helmet and the Sashimono that lay on the floor next to his swords. He faced his wife with a calm mentality and watched as she picked up his helmet and placed it on his head, tying the chords together to keep it secure. Once his helmet was secure she took the Sashimono and strapped it along his back so that it could be seen by all who looked upon him. Finally she bent down and picked up his swords and held them out for him to grab as respectfully as she could.

He nodded and grabbed the swords, and strapped them to his side. **"I am ready Hanayo-Tsuma."** He told her.

She nodded in understanding, and went to grab her Naginata, but was stopped as he held her hoof back. **"Why do you stop me Aketoki-Shujin?"**

He shook his head as he looked at the Naginata now. **"I do not need your Naginata for this battle; my swords will fight this for us."** He said as he let her hoof go.

"**But what if you need another weapon, you know Aketoki may have one final…"** She started saying, before she became silent and simply nodded. **"As you wish…"**

"**I know you are afraid… it is a natural feeling, you worry about my success in this duel and wish to give me any help you can give."** He said comfortingly. **"However now that you are my wife, I must now protect you and our clan honor. We both have our duties and I forbid you from attempting to participate in this duel in any form. I ask you to stay and wait for my return, here at the palace, where you will be safe until the duel's conclusion."**

She glared at him, but not in anger at what he said, but frustration. **"You know I hate the thought of you going into a battle without me."** She said. **"We have fought together many times, side by side and against one another. Why would you have me hide like a frightened Ashigaru's wife?"**

This time it was his turn to give her a glare. **"Because you are my wife and because it is my choice that I ask you to remain here." **He told her sternly. **"Do not make it an order, I ask you to remain here Hanayo-Tsuma."**

She glared at him, trying to hide the tears building up behind her eyes, but couldn't conceal them for long. Yet she nodded and bowed submissively to him. **"As you wish, Aketoki-Shujin."**

Knowing that there was only one thing left to do before he left he walked to his wife, tilted her head toward him and kissed her gently. They were like that for a minute before he ended it and nodded to her, and she nodded as well.

The time had come.

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the dungeon, and was promptly surrounded by the guards who had been keeping watch. They walked up the stairs into the main hall and from there to the front gate which led from the palace to the city.

He looked over and watched as his wife put a length of cloth on the floor and sat down on it, just as Princess Celestia and Luna exited the palace to watch them. "Doctor, do you know where this duel is to take place?" The Princess asked the translator, but without him to translate, he still didn't understand a word they were saying.

"According to Hanayo the duel is to take place near a stretch of trees north of Canterlot." The translator said. "The conditions are simple, winner comes back to claim Hanayo as his wife. Loser is never seen again."

"Those are rather strange conditions Doctor, how can these Sengoku Ponies keep these promises that they will never again be seen?" The princess called Luna said.

"Well… just believe me when I say that it works out!"

While they talked Aketoki turned and prepared to leave the palace to head for the duel site, his heart full of determination and courage. He was about to engage in the most important duel of his life, this time it would determine whether or not he or Hanayo would live or die. He had to win, if for no other reason than because Hanayo needed him to win. If Hogeki discovered what they did last night, he would sever her head needing no other reason.

But the real reason he was fighting this duel, was to finally ease all of Hanayo's fears. For all this time since he left she was forced to wonder if he would return to her alive. Then she was forced to face the fear of being married to another samurai when she wanted to marry him. When they fled she was afraid that they might not make it to the safety of Kai. After they were separated she was afraid that he was dead and that she might never find him. Now she was afraid that he might lose this duel, and all that they accomplished last night will have been a wasted effort.

He turned to give one final look at Hanayo, before he noticed the odd shape in the folds of her Kimono. He raised his eyebrows and walked over to her and put a hoof in the Kimono to reach and feel the object. Had he tried that before last night, when he was not her husband, she would have kicked him off her, and stabbed him until he died. However because he was her husband he had this right, and despite her blushing and clear embarrassment at this act, allowed him to feel the Kaiken, her small knife that she carried along with her Naginata for defense.

"**I know why you have that hidden Hanayo-Tsuma."** He whispered to her while the Princesses still talked to their translator. **"I wish you would have more faith in me…"**

She didn't look away from him, but the regret in her eyes was evident of her disgrace. **"I have tried many times to put my faith in… anything… but as I told Hogeki before and I meant what I said."** She told him. **"I am yours… and yours alone Aketoki-Shujin. Only you may touch me… only you may have me… only you may have my love… and I'll only live with and for you. I made my choice last night Aketoki-Shujin, I am and will forever be a Nimaji, it will be your offspring I'll raise and teach the ways of our clan. If the only way to keep that promise is to… use this on myself… than I will not hesitate."**

**/watch?v=DtAto11566k**

He nodded and pulled his hoof out of her Kimono, before he turned and looked determinedly at the opened gateway. **"I'm going now!"** He shouted for all to hear.

The translator nodded and followed behind him as they headed out of the palace. "Why does Hanayo not bid Aketoki farewell sister?" He heard Luna ask her sister Celestia as they left. "Would she not want to wish him good luck in his duel?"

"I don't know Luna; there are some things we will never understand about these Sengoku Ponies." Celestia said.

He walked through the city with the translator guiding him, because he was still unfamiliar with the streets of Canterlot. As he walked the ponies that had come to fear him all got out of his way, some rushing indoors to avoid being seen, while others only noticed him at the last second and sped off in any other direction besides his Yet there were a few who looked in awe at his appearance, most notably the Sashimono that flapped as he walked by them. Wherever he went eyes were drawn to it first, and only once they looked at him directly did they either flee or marvel at him, before they fled.

"**You certainly have made quite the image for yourself here in Canterlot!"** The translator said as he tried his best to smile at those around him, even as they fled the scene.

"**It matters not… once Hogeki Ninman is dead Hanayo and I will no longer have to linger here."** He said calmly. **"We won't have to frighten these peasants anymore by our appearance."**

"**That's nice but in all honesty do you know where you are?"** The translator asked now as they turned a street corner, frightening even more individuals that spotted them. **"You are in another kingdom that Japan has never encountered, with a culture that is about as foreign as you can possibly get. Where in all of Equestria could you possibly go where you 'wont' frighten ponies?"**

He didn't really think of it that way, but now that the question was asked, where could he and Hanayo go where they wouldn't offend or frighten these peaceful ponies? **"I don't know…"**

Seeing nothing else to talk about, they just kept walking for nearly two hours before they left the city behind them. Now Aketoki's heart started pounding as each step brought him closer and closer to Hogeki's chosen battlefield. He could see the stretch of trees in the distance, and sure enough standing in plain sight, sticking out like a cherry blossom tree in a wheat field was Hogeki Ninman.

Like Aketoki, Hogeki wore a Sashimono on his back, his clan's symbol blazing and gleaming on the banner like a crystal in dirt. The look on his face showed the determination and desire to win that Aketoki was feeling upon seeing this foe.

"**Well, good luck Aketoki, I'm not to interfere with this duel in any way by your customs."** The translator said.

"**I wouldn't want any to begin with."** He said as he stepped forward toward his enemy.

=Canterlot Palace=

(Hanayo's PoV)

Hanayo waited calmly for her beloved Aketoki to return and claim her. She was embarrassed that the princesses might have observed Aketoki reaching into the folds of her kimono, but didn't care if they did or not. He had that right, and she had no regrets giving it to him.

Now all she had to do was wait for the duel's outcome so that she could determine her fate. Would she live the life she wanted to live with Aketoki by her side? Or would her life end this very day, in a matter of hours? Either way, this duel would determine her fate once and for all!

She had but one regret as she sat patiently behind the gate to the palace, and that was that she was not there beside her Aketoki, as he fought for their future. She had chosen this path by fleeing with him from Takasaki, making him a Ronin, and ruining what future he might have had serving under the Hojo. Yet neither she nor he minded, as long as they could be together.

_**-Aketoki… I'm waiting like you said… and I'll keep waiting for you to return from this duel!-**_ She thought happily as she imagined what their future will be like when he returns.

As she thought this, a sudden bright light appeared directly behind her, and before she could turn and see what it was, she was engulfed in the light.

"**You are required…"**

=Canterlot Throne Room=

(Celestia's PoV)

"Well sister, what are we to do with those two?" Luna asked as they entered the throne room alone.

"I don't know, they clearly love each other and are willing to do whatever it takes to stay with the other." Celestia said as she thought carefully. "We could offer them sanctuary in our kingdom, perhaps Aketoki could teach the palace guards more defe…"

She was interrupted by a bright light that suddenly appeared in front of them both.

"What the!" Luna declared, before they were engulfed by that bright light.

"**You must attend…"**

=Sweet Apple Acres=

(Applejack's PoV)

"Alright Granny I'm head'n out to town!" Applejack shouted as she started leaving for Ponyville.

As she closed the door behind her a sudden bright light appeared right in front of her, so bright that she had to squint just to protect them.

"What in the name of Celestia…" She started saying, before the light engulfed her.

"**You shall witness…"**

=Ponyville, Hooves family home=

(Ditzy's PoV)

"So when is dad coming home?" Sparkler asked Ditzy as she carefully cooked her breakfast muffins, making sure they didn't stay too long in the oven.

"He said later today Sparkler, so probably sometime near lunch." Ditzy answered.

"So what was the big emergency that Princess Celestia needed this time?" Sparkler asked.

"They just needed him to translate something, it wasn't all that important, but they still needed…"

Just before she could finish talking a bright light appeared in the kitchen, so bright that they couldn't see anything without squinting their eyes.

"What's going on?" Sparkler shouted as the light engulfed them both.

"**You are involved…"**

=Above Ponyville=

(Rainbow Dash's PoV)

"Alright I'm making good progress for my practice flight!" She said as she sped over Ponyville. "Sweet, I beat my record by two seconds! Now let's see if I can beat that record again by three!"

As she performed a U turn in mid-air, a bright light appeared in front of her, and because of her speed she could not avoid colliding with it!

"What in the name of…"

"**Speed isn't needed…"**

=Aketoki's PoV=

"**So Hogeki… once more we stand face to face!"** Aketoki declared as he faced his enemy, prepared to defend himself at a moment's notice.

"**Indeed, once before you attempted to escape me, back at the border of Kai!"** Hogeki declared, pointing a hoof at him. **"You escaped me because of forces beyond my control, but not this time Aketoki! This time you will not escape my blade, this time you will feel my blade's steel cutting off your head. Your helmet was severed from your head last time, this time I'll make sure the rest of your head meets the same fate!"**

"**We'll see about that…"** Aketoki said as he stood on his rear hooves and drew his katana.

**/watch?v=LEMKzSrSaTI**

As Hogeki mirrored his actions, a series of bright lights appeared off to the side, and in a flash several mares appeared, a few he recognized.

"What the…" Princess Celestia declared.

"Where are we?" Princess Luna asked.

"Doctor?" Derpy, the translator's wife said.

"Dad?" A younger purple unicorn said.

Among these ponies were an orange mare, and a blue Pegasus mare, whose names he did not know.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, what the hay's going on?" The blue one said.

"Ya I was just leavin home when this light thing appeared!" The orange one said.

While they all talked another light appeared, this time way above them, and with it four sliding doors that Aketoki recognized as those he had seen frequently in Lord Hojo's castle.

(Celestia's PoV)

Celestia and all of those gathered near this stretch of woods looked up at the bright light and the strange doors that appeared in front of it. As the doors appeared, fake clouds appeared above the doors and seemed to float around it, as if it were a painting come to life. "What the…" She said as the doors slid open, allowing the source of that light to appear.

"**FEAR NOT, THOSE WHO HAVE GATHERED HERE, FOR NO HARM SHALL COME TO THEE…"** A male voice declared. **"From across the waves of time and lands most distant and strange, I sensed the souls of two mighty warriors, clashing upon foreign soil. Unable to turn away I have come forth to seek out the answer to this question, of what two mighty souls seek in this trial by combat. I ask this question now to those two with swords drawn, are you two the ones that have caught my attention to this most peaceful of lands?"**

Celestia glanced at Aketoki to see his response, and was shocked to hear his words as clearly as though they spoke the same language. **"What if we are, who are you?"**

In response the light dimmed, and through the doorway a pony garbed in the same armor that Aketoki wore, but with streaks of gold and also wearing two swords, stepped forward as though the air were solid. Two wings, marking him as a Pegasus, told him that he had a white coat, but everything else of him was concealed or covered by armor. A glowing fan of pure gold with a strange symbol upon it concealed the pony's face, but despite the fact that she couldn't see the face, she felt a surge of power from it that she only ever felt once before.

From herself, when she nearly sent The Professor to the sun.

"**To the two souls that have caught my attention, I have come here to bear witness to your test of honor by trial of battle, for in my time there are no such contests of such proportions as yours."** He declared, turning his head to look at Aketoki and Hogeki, still concealing his face with that fan. **"You ask the question of who I am, allow me to put your curiosity at ease. Know this then who asks this question of you, and forever remember my name and rank!"**

He finally closed the fan to reveal his face; he had silver colored eyes, a strong looking face, with a unicorn's horn protruding from his forehead, and on both sides of his cheek, a symbol of two crossed swords with a phoenix in flames behind them. **"Lord of all Samurai, The Fourth Shogun of Japan in The San Era!"** He declared in a voice so full of power, that nearly all those gathered besides Luna, Celestia, and The Doctor were forced to their nears by its sheer power. **"Tenshi Sābanto, Master Swordsman of Perfect Balance!"**

_-He's an Alicorn?-_ Celestia thought as she looked at the powerful stallion floating above them. _–A Sengoku Pony as an Alicorn?-_

"**The Shogunate, what's a Shogun doing here of all places?"** Hogeki yelled.

"**I thought there hasn't been a Shogun in Japan for years."** Aketoki declared.

The Shogun, Tenshi Sābanto, started to float down toward them, extending his wings out and still radiating with power. **"Aketoki Nimaji, loyal Ronin of the Nimaji Clan, and Hogeki Ninman, loyal Samurai of Hojo and Law Enforcer of Takasaki."** He said, and this time both of them stood at attention. **"I have gathered all that have come to know you over these past few days, so that they and I may bear witness to your contest… but not here… we need a more… appropriate setting!"**

He opened his fan and its glow grew brighter, and everything around them faded into shadow, before being replaced by a beautiful landscape that they had never seen before in all of Equetria.

They had been transported to a location, where instead of a forest surrounding them, there were only a few beautiful trees with pink leaves drifting down in the gentle breeze. To their right there was a vast body of crystal blue water that glinted like a field of diamonds in the setting sun. To their left an endless expanse of grass, and behind them a single large mountain that stretched far into the sky could be seen.

"Where are we Princess?" Applejack asked in awe.

"A more appropriate setting if I had to guess." The Doctor said in amazement.

"Whoa…" Rainbow Dash said as the pink petals fell in waves near them.

"Cool…" Sparkler said.

"So where are we?" Luna demanded.

The Shogun floated down, and before he landed a dais appeared for him to sit on, complete with a comfortable pillow and even two flags with his symbol upon them. In front of him were additional pillows behind a very low wall, apparently separating them from the two warriors Aketoki and Hogeki. **"This is the gathering place of all warriors' souls, the resting place of the greatest of Samurai."** He declared, pointing his fan at both Aketoki and Hogeki. **"I have brought you here so that you need not hold yourselves back, now you two may battle to your heart's content. But this is more than just a contest between your skills, you two are fighting for more than just honor, and we are still short one spectator. So without further ado, allow me to bring forth the one you both are fighting for…"**

He held his fan for a moment, allowing it to glow momentarily, before he smacked the fan on the floor. Instantly a burst of light appeared beside him, and Hanayo, appeared, seated atop a small pillow. **"The fair maiden you both are fighting for, the object of your love, Hanayo, daughter of the Kusaji Clan!" **He declared, and Hanayo turned to look at the Shogun in amazement. **"Now that the stage is set, and the cast is complete, let the final curtain of this act rise. Now let us bear witness to the battle to decide the one whom Hanayo shall be married to!"**

Both Aketoki and Hogeki bowed respectfully to the Shogun. "Hold it Mr. Shogun; you can't just decide a mare's love life like this!" Applejack said angrily.

"Yea what Applejack said, Hanayo doesn't want to marry this Hogeki!" Rainbow Dash said in agreement.

"**That is not your concern Applejack and Rainbow Dash of Equestria."** The Shogun declared. **"This contest is for them to decide, all three are in agreement over this contest. Hanayo of the Kusaji has made the challenge, Hogeki of the Ninman has agreed to the terms, and Aketoki of the Nimaji has taken up his swords to defend her. Now it is up to them to decide the outcome! Which brings me to the rules concerning you three…"**

He turned to look at Celestia, Luna and Spakler. "Us?" Luna asked.

"**Yes… I have bent time and space to allow you all to come here, as well as understand one another temporarily."** He said seriously. **"However I have also made it so that you three cannot use your magic while in this space. This is a contest of swords, skills, and individual strength. Your magic is not permitted here, so do not attempt to aid them in any way, for your spells will fail before you can cast them."**

"So we can't use magic here… I guess we have no choice…" Celestia said as she glanced over at Aketoki as he examined his sword. "I just hope Aketoki knows what he's doing."

"**Now… take your seats so we may begin this contest…"** The Shogun said.

They all nodded and took seats on the pillows in front of the Shogun and Hanayo.

Moments later the two, Aketoki and Hogeki, faced each other with hoofs upon their swords. **"Are you two warriors ready?"** The Shogun asked them, and they both said yes at the same time.

(Aketoki's PoV)

**/watch?v=p-YfP5UUSMY **

The Shogun raised his fan and with a resounding smack on the floor shouted, **"BEGIN!"**

"**I am Hogeki Ninman, servant of Lord Hojo, Heir to the Ninman Clan, and Law Enforcer of the town of Takasaki, my father as well as Hanayo's father has granted me permission to execute you for attempting to steal my bride from me!"** Hogeki yelled as he drew his Katana.

Aketoki responded with his own call, drawing his katana as he did. **"I don't need such reasons for what I do; I am Aketoki Nimaji, last and only remaining surviving member and head of the Nimaji Clan. I am here to defend my beloved Hanayo, from a proposed marriage that she has asked me to protect her from! I will also claim vengeance for the death of my entire clan, at the hooves of the Ninman!"**

As they stared at each other, a single leaf crossed in front of them and slowly, ever so slowly landed on the ground. That was the signal for them both to charge. Their swords met, and the clash of steel upon steel rang out as both tried to use their sword techniques to gain some advantage. Yet for each strike that one blocked and the other threw, they both matched equally.

As Hogeki came down on him with a downward sword strike, he parried and dodged to the left. Then Hogeki tried a sideways swipe, using his sword to try and sever his neck, but he ducked and tumbled to bring himself around behind him. Finally Hogeki grabbed his sword with both hooves and jabbed forward for a horizontal strike. That was where Aketoki broke Hogeki's stance by using the grip of his sword to throw off the sword's strike!

Believing he was triumphant he turned it into an attack, but suddenly felt something sharp jab into his stomach! Stopped momentarily he looked down to see Hogeki's short sword poking through his center armor, drawing a small amount of blood.

"**How…"** Aketoki gasped as he pushed Hogeki back, giving himself room.

"**AKETOKI!"** Hanayo shouted fearfully.

He looked up and saw that Hogeki was wielding both swords, his left hoof holding his Katana, and his right his short sword. **"Niten Ichi… you know how to use that style?"**

Hogeki grinned as he spun his blades to mock the wounded Aketoki. **"That's right; I'm proficient in the two sword style of Niten Ichi, something you were never taught!"**

"Hey he's cheating; he's using two of those sword thingy's!" The orange pony shouted angrily. "Shogun Pony, you aren't just going to let him get away with that are you?"

"**SILENCE!" **The Shogun shouted, smacking his fan on the floor. **"Let them fight!"**

Aketoki wasn't worried, but he still had no idea how he would defeat such a technique, for he could use both swords either offensively or defensively. He however had only his single sword techniques to rely upon. How could he defeat a technique he had never faced before?

As he gasped for breath, his vison granted him a view of the spectators, in particular his wife, Hanayo Nimaji. The thought that, he had to win this fight, gave him a strength that far surpassed anything he had felt before. He took one breath, and it was as though the pain of his wounds faded away as he let his breath go. He looked at Hogeki, determined, and unafraid of this strange technique, and in his lack of fear, he charged head on, catching Hogeki off guard.

Hogeki's Niten Ichi style of fighting was difficult to fight against, but as the battle lengthened, Aketoki noticed that there was a slight difference in how the two swords shifted. When Hogeki attacked, he used the Katana to do so, and the shorter sword to defend, but never both at the same time. This gave Aketoki an idea, as he tumbled away, and used his sword to cut part of his armor's strings so that it would break off.

_**-Now hit where I need you to…-**_ He thought desperately, because if this failed he was as good as dead.

"**HAH, I have you now!"** Hogeki shouted triumphantly, jabbing down on the strip of armor that Aketoki had loosened. **"What…"**

As he struck, the armor slipped off and threw Hogeki's sword strike off target, and the added weight threw off his timing. Aketoki took the chance to turn his blade around, and jabbed behind him, catching Hogeki in the lower shoulder, where his armor was weakest.

The contest was decided, as Aketoki turned and watched Hogeki staring dumbstruck at the blade, even as he let his swords fall to the floor. **"Impossible… you defeated me…"** He said. **"How… how could you have won… you couldn't have known how to defeat my technique. You never saw it before today… I should know… I had my ninja observe you throughout Lord Hojo's campaign…"**

Aketoki pulled his sword out, sheathed it, and turned to face Hogeki. **"I had no idea how to fight it, but that didn't matter to me. This was a battle to determine the outcome of Hanayo's future. If you had won… she would have killed herself."** Aketoki looked over at the Shogun, and beside him was Hanayo. **"She would never accept you as her husband; she would sooner die than accept you. I had no choice to win, if either of us wanted a future in which she lives. So there was no other outcome that any of us could accept… and you know that is true! The real question is how could I 'not' lose?"**

"**I see…"** Hogeki said as he fell to his knees.

The Shogun nodded and smacked his fan on the floor. **"The contest is decided, I declare the victor to be Aketoki Nimaji, of the Nimaji Clan!"**

**/watch?v=ejtZOPL6iYE**

Aketoki nodded and walked toward his prize, his beloved wife Hanayo Nimaji, but as he did he hear Hogeki whisper something.

He turned and saw Hogeki shakily getting to his hooves, and glaring at him. **"What are… you doing… finish me!"** He whispered. **"Finish what… you started… I have nothing left to live for now… I cannot go back to my father with this disgrace, nor can I face Hanayo's father and tell him that I lied about her being abducted. So finish me now Aketoki Nimaji, take your vengeance upon my clan… you will not get another chance like this!"**

"**I will not kill you… because you are not my true enemy."** Aketoki declared. **"Though I blame and hate the Ninman for killing off my clan… I have learned to forgive them. For if they did not… I would not have met and fallen in love with Hanayo Kusaji… and she would not have fallen in love and become my wife. So no… I will not kill you!"**

Hogeki nodded, and slowly removed his chest armor, and grabbed his short sword, before giving him a pleading look. **"Then aid me… I cannot go back in such disgrace… the dishonor… is too much for me… after all I have done…"**

Aketoki nodded in understanding, and swiftly drew his Katana and stood over Hogeki. **"I will aid you then."**

(The Doctor's PoV)

"Hey what are they doing?" Rainbow Dash asked. "The fights over, what's going on with them?"

The Doctor knew what was about to happen and decided to explain the situation. "Hogeki Ninman apparently has suffered such disgrace with both losing this fight, and other things, that he cannot live another second without winning Hanayo Kusaji." He explained. "So the only thing left for him is a life of shame and disgrace, or to retain his honor and accept death. The only way that can happen is for him to perform what is called Seppuku, ritual suicide."

"Whoa hold your hay, you sayin he's about to kill himself?" Applejack asked suddenly. "What kinda crazy code is this Samurai thingy? He don't needa die to regain his honor, even if he did bad, he don't hafta to kill himself!"

"Not to Hogeki, he can't live like this…"

(Aketoki's PoV)

Aketoki held his stance… and waited for Hogeki to make his final words.

"**I walk in shadow, in light I stand like a tree, in death I can sleep…"** Hogeki whispered as he took one final look at Hanayo. **"Promise me that… you will take care… of her."**

Aketoki nodded. **"I will do nothing less…"**

Hogeki smiled as he closed his eyes, and pulled his dagger with all the speed and strength he could muster. Once the dagger penetrated his stomach, he pulled it up despite the excruciating pain he was feeling.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Aketoki shouted, and swung his blade down, severing Hogeki's head, and ending his life once and for all.


	12. Chapter 11 - Ginei

*A story untold*

*Is a tale that must be told*

*To honor the lost*

Chapter 11 – Ginei

=Unknown=

(Luna's PoV)

_-How can these Sengoku Ponies… how can they…-_ Luna thought as she watched Aketoki sheath his sword after performing the act that he did. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO HIM?"

"Yea he was defenseless you didn't needa murder him!" Applejack shouted.

"I told you it wasn't murder, it was suicide." The Doctor said as calmly as he could, though he too was a little shocked at the act that took place.

"Ah don't care what word you use, that Aketoki murdered that pony. What kinda husband did Hanayo marry if that's what he's willin ta do to win her!"

"Yea what Applejack said, she told us how Honorable he was and how much he cared for her, what kind of pony does that to somepony that's defeated and defenseless?" Rainbow Dash yelled in agreement.

"**The kind that wants to spare the one committing Seppuku the pain of such a death."** The Shogun said to them from behind.

Luna and all those gathered besides Aketoki turned and looked at him, and saw that he was smiling at the scene before him, as well as looking at them all with eyes full of wisdom. **"You see, one called Rainbow Dash, the act of committing Seppuku is probably the greatest act we Sengoku Ponies, especially Samurai, can act to prove our loyalty and our honor to all who witness. The act is not cowardly, nor is it shameful, the act is so painful to perform that one who performs it chooses to suffer such excruciating pain that the pain alone is enough to cause death."**

He stood up and beckoned them all to follow him. **"Hogeki Ninman was a samurai of the Ninman Clan, one of many clans loyal to the Hojo Clan, and it was his job as a law enforcer to make sure the laws were upheld in Takasaki."** He explained as he stepped forward and seemed to walk on air before floating to the ground before them. **"When his and the Kusaji Clan made a pact to marry their only youngest daughter, Hanayo, to him, he became enthralled, for he had always harbored such feelings of romance for the Onna-bugeisha. However she already had her eyes set on Aketoki Nimaji, this was something he couldn't stand, after all the two clans were mortal enemies. This is why when Aketoki and Hanayo fled in the night for the Province of Kai, Hogeki lied and used his influence to make up the story that Aketoki had abducted her. He then used ninja to trap the two, but certain events happened that transported them to your kingdom of Equestria, separated. Days ago the three gathered near Canterlot in various locations, but Hogeki had sent his ninja after the two. When Hogeki learned of Aketoki's and Hanayo's locations, he sent his ninja to once again after Aketoki as well as Princess Luna."**

"So he did send those ninja after us?" Luna asked.

The Shogun nodded as he responded. **"Indeed, the goal was to make it look like Aketoki was after your life, as well as free and kill Aketoki out of your palace so that when he searched for Hanayo, he would not have to concern himself with you interfering with his plans. However those were ruined when Hanayo arrived and together, she and Aketoki slew the ninja after him. Such actions are considered shameful and dishonorable, and any Samurai who is foolish enough to partake in such actions will forever be stained by those actions. Hogeki, defeated in this duel, if he had chosen to return home the truth would have been found out eventually."**

"But why… why did he do this to himself?" Ditzy asked this time.

"**If the truth was uncovered, and his clan as well as the Kusaji Clan learned of his lies and crimes, he would have lost everything and more. His clan would have disowned him, his rank and title stripped, his honor tarnished, and he would have been forced to live life as a Ronin, banished from Takasaki under pain of death and torture. No Lord would ever hire him, for fear that he might turn against them, and none would ever look at him as an honorable warrior ever again. He would have been lucky to find work guarding a rice convoy, unless he wanted to turn to crime."**

There was silence for a few seconds as they all comprehended this information. "I'm guessing… that nopony woulda helped him?" Applejack asked.

"**Would you have, knowing that his ninja attacked you without a second's thought, just for trying to help Hanayo?"** The Shogun asked this time, raising an eyebrow as though he knew the answer.

"No… now that I think about it… Ah wouldn't have…"

There was silence again before Celestia spoke up now. "So… this Seppuku…" She asked. "What's the point of this Seppuku then?"

The Shogun gave them a small smile before he responded. **"By performing this act, he chooses to die with honor, acknowledging his actions, and accepts death in the most painful way he could possibly make it. It was a good death… a noble death… one that you should not be saddened or angered by. He died as a warrior should have, fighting for his honor, and his love."**

At these words Luna felt that they all understood and finally got over the shock of seeing death before them. Then the Shogun nodded and turned to face Aketoki as Hanayo walked over and stood by him, giving him a short, respectful bow before looking at the remains of Hogeki Ninman. **"I think it's time we burry the departed…"** The Shogun said as he unfurled his fan and waved it gently before him.

As he did the beautiful field that they were standing in faded away, and they were once again near their familiar forest just north of Canterlot. The Shogun waved his fan again, and a large amount of dirt was lifted from the ground, perfectly rectangular in shape about ten feet deep. He waved it again and now Hogeki's body was inside an ornate crate, with symbols of his clan adorning its sides. He was concealed from them all, but there was just enough room left in the open lid for the Shogun to walk up, and somehow procured two pieces of solid gold to drop through the lid before closing it.

"**This is so you may pay the ferryman…"** The Shogun said respectfully before the dirt drifted over the whole, and dropped on top of the crate, covering the grave. **"Go forth Hogeki Ninman… your ancestors await you…"**

(Aketoki's PoV)

His final words given, he backed up and allowed Aketoki and Hanayo to step forward and pay their final respects.

"**I can't believe it… he's finally gone…" **Hanayo said as the two of them looked down at the grave of their greatest threat of being together. **"He was so determined to make me his… and I wouldn't have cared earlier today if he had died upon his own sword. Yet now that he's dead… I'm really sad…"**

Aketoki nodded in agreement, he too felt sorry that Hogeki was gone. **"If it weren't for him and this proposed marriage… we wouldn't have gotten this far Hanayo…"** He said. **"He was the heir to our clan's enemy Hanayo... yet I had absolutely no ill will toward him after I won the duel. I was more than willing to even adopt him into our clan so he didn't have to go back home. Yet he chose this path…"**

Hanayo looked at him with curious eyes. **"Would you have really done that Aketoki? Despite everything he did to claim me for his own? The attempted murder of Princess Luna, breaking you out of prison and pointing the blame at you, trying to convince them to execute and hand me over to you, and even trying to take me by force, would you have really adopted him after all that?"**

Aketoki nodded silently. **"Even after all of that I would have, because if it weren't for him… his clan… and all the effort he went through to steal you from me. I would not have you by my side now. He gave me the will to get his far…"**

There was a long pause in silence before the Shogun spoke to them both, or more specifically him. **"Such a swordsman spirit I have not seen for many a generations, and your skill with the sword and the devotion you have to your beloved is beyond any that I have ever seen."** The Shogun said. **"Such spirit and personality deserves reward… ask what you wish and I shall grant it!"**

This caught Aketoki completely off guard, the mere presence of the Shogun himself was one thing, having him witness his duel was an honor all its own. But anything he wanted and the Shogun would grant it? That was almost a dream come true.

And yet… there was not a single thing in the world that he wanted.

"**I don't need anything Lord Tenshi…" **He said respectfully as he held Hanayo close to him. **"I already have everything I could ever want. Hanayo is safe and sound, we are both married to each other, and we no longer have to fear Hogeki's retribution."**

The Shogun smiled at that, but still there was a twinkle in his eyes that still sparkled. **"You mean there is not one single thing or desire in your heart, which you do not long to be granted?"** He asked. **"Not a single question or lingering worry you want answered?"**

Before Aketoki could say no, something in the back of his mind surfaced, and he remembered there was one thing he always wondered but never could figure out. **"Lord Tenshi… is there any way… you could tell me the name of the Ronin… that saved my life the day my Clan died?"**

The Shogun stared blankly into the sky before he took his fan, unfurled it and turned to look at Princess Celestia. **"The name is but one part of a story that must be told properly… or else the name will have no meaning!"** He said to her. **"With your permissions, I will bend time and space once more… to tell the tale that must be told."**

Celestia looked hesitant before nodding, giving the Shogun her permission to use his powers once again. **"Our story begins twenty years ago, before you and your beloved were born… in the town of Takasaki…" **He said as he waved his fan gently around and once more everything seemed to fade as they were transported back to the mysterious world.

This time they were in a bustling city, one Aketoki recognized as Takasaki, in fact they were right outside a large house complex he was very familiar with before it was destroyed. **"Aketoki it's…"** Hanayo said to him as she too recognized the house.

"**Yes… it's the Nimaji Clan's house… where we all gathered for special occasions." **He said sadly as he even recognized vaguely members of his family.

(Everyone's PoV)

"Whoa where are we now?" Rainbow Dash asked in amazement.

"I would have to guess somewhere in Japan… most likely this Takasaki place that they were talking about."The translator said.

"This is where these Sengoku Ponies are from?" Princess Celestia asked this time. "It's so peaceful… I was expecting…"

"**Indeed, this is Takasaki during one of the many rare times of peace that it enjoyed under rule of the Hojo Clan."** The Shogun said as several ponies started entering the house, almost all of whom had Aketoki's clan symbol on both sides of their cheeks. **"I must now ask you all to remain as quiet as possible… for while I can show you what has happened in the past… it takes much strength to maintain this gift. Now the house you see before you is the Nimaji Clan's meeting house, where the lord of the Nimaji Clan lives. The entire clan is gathering to celebrate the arranged marriage between the new Lord, and his marriage to Yumi Yorikatsku."**

"Arranged marriage, again with this stuff?" Rainbow Dash said. "Why the hay do you guys force mares to marry against their will?"

"Yea what RD said, Ah aint liking where this is going!" Applejack declared.

"**Not all arranged marriages are like the one between Hanayo and Hogeki… as it was with these two."** The Shogun declared as he stepped forward and walked through the closed door as though it weren't real. **"Come… it's almost time… and before you continue let me just say that none of these ponies can see or hear you. You are like spirits to them… invisible spectators of events that have long since happened."**

They all walked through and entered the house. Inside was a large hall where all the ponies were dressed in similar clothes that Hanayo wore, but varied from wearer to wearer. At the forefront was a young looking stallion, in his mid-twenties who was enjoying a drink with his new wife who was in her early twenties and another stallion who was not a Nimaji, also in his mid-twenties.

"Are they…" Luna asked as she noticed the resemblance between two of them and Aketoki.

"**Yes… those are Yumi Yorikatsku and Tendoshi Nimaji, Aketoki's mother and father… or they will be in eight years from today."** The Shogun said as Aketoki looked at the ghosts of his parents with sadness. **"The one sitting next to them is a lifelong friend of Tendoshi Nimaji, called Ginei Tsunuyo, a loyal family friend since childhood. They are just celebrating the union of his best friends."**

"Childhood friends… you mean they been pals since they were both foals?" Applejack asked.

"**Indeed… but deep down Ginei harbored a deep jealousy for his friend… for he too had harbored feelings to the fair Yumi that Tendoshi was now married to."** The Shogun declared as several of the Nimaji began to leave the room, but still the three at the forefront remained. **"Listen now… for these words are important."**

And they went quiet to listen to the three ponies speaking to each other as they finished the last of their drinks. **"Well my friend… you're finally Lord of the Nimaji Clan and you have the lovely Yumi all to yourself… what are your plans?"** Ginei asked as Yumi stacked their serving trays on top of each other.

Tendoshi smiled as he chuckled and slapped his friend boisterously on the back. **"For now, attend to the affairs of my Clan!"** He said. **"The rest of the clan saw fit to make me head, so I shall make sure that their faith is rewarded. We have a lot of work to do don't we Yumi?"**

Yumi smiled as she stood up and picked up the serving plates. **"Yes, well since the guests have finally left I shall go and bring the financial statements you needed as well as the Dowry that I have promised you."** She said respectfully before she left the room.

As soon as she left an awkward silence filled the room as the two friends suddenly lost their cheerful spirit. **"Tell me my friend… do you still love her?"** Tendoshi asked quietly.

Ginei looked at where Yumi last was before he nodded. **"Yes…"**

"**Do you feel jealous that she's my wife now?"** Tendoshi asked nervously. **"We both know you really liked her for as long as I did… are you…"**

Ginei smiled and shook his head as he looked at his friend. **"No, deep down I always knew she was after you."** He said. **"After all you had those biiiiig stroooong muscles that wooed her the first time we all met!"**

"**Oh yea, and you were the one nearly that broke his leg from falling for her literally!"**

The two chuckled and laughed as they acted like they were fifteen years younger. **"Don't worry my friend, I still care for her but now I have another reason to keep an eye on you both!"** Ginei said with a grin. **"Because the moment you stop caring about her is when I'm taking her for myself!"**

"**Oh yea right, you and what army!"** Tendoshi declared mockingly, as though he were being challenged.

"**Me and THIS army!"** Ginei said as he picked up a bottle and splashed whatever liquid was inside it onto his friend.

"**Oh, that was some perfectly good Sake!"** Tendoshi complained.

"**What a waste!"** Ginei agreed.

The two shared looks as they both started laughing their heads off at each other's expressions.

The scene around them began to fade into swirls and mist before the Shogun started talking again. **"Four years after this marriage, Aketoki Nimaji was born, and months after that Hanayo Kusaji, and before them both Hogeki Ninman." **He said. **"As you all know, the two clans of Nimaji and Ninman were mortal enemies to each other. While Hojo kept the two from openly declaring war on each other, their feuding never ceased. Tendoshi, Yumi, and Ginei were all still good friend even as war gripped their country. True to his word, Ginei watched over the family, wanting to protect his friends in any way he could, not because he was duty bound but because he wanted to. It was a debt owed to them for personal reasons."**

"**Six years after the birth of Aketoki, word began to spread of a plot to kill and assassinate Lord Hojo. The rumors all pointed to a plot that was being organized by the Nimaji, as armed warriors were gathering near Takasaki, and all other cities in Hojo's realm. Ginei, unable to convince any that the plot wasn't true, decided to become a Ronin to find out the truth. He managed to get hired by the Ninman to arrest the Lord of the Nimaji under orders by Lord Hojo. He assumed that he would simply arrest Tendoshi and then he could speak in his defense."**

"**Alas merely an hour before the arrest was to be made in the dark of night, the head of the Ninman Clan as well as head of Takasaki's police force, changed the orders and ordered fifty Samurai to storm the Nimaji's home and slaughter them all."**

The swirling mist settled and they were once more back in Takasaki, specifically near the Nimaji's home. This time they were with Ginei and four other Samurai, and apparently they had dropped into a heated discussion.

"**No… not this… please Lord Tenshi I don't need to see this!"** Aketoki suddenly shouted.

"**Yes Lord Shogun, please we don't need to witness this massacre again!" **Hanayo pleaded desperately. **"Please my Lord, in all your wisdom spare us this sight! Don't make Aketoki relive this event again!"**

"Yea uh… I don't need to see this!" Rainbow Dash said nervously as a whistle sounded in the distance.

"Dad… what's about to happen!" Sparkler asked nervously.

"Shogun Tensaki, please do not force us all to view this horror!" Celestia declared quickly as the samurai they were near tensed up.

The Shogun however shook his head silently. **"All this must be seen, for these actions define those that stand here and those that no longer stand here."** He said.

A few seconds later another Samurai arrived and quickly said something that they couldn't hear, until Ginei suddenly shouted. **"What do you mean the orders have changed?"**

"**It's as Lord Ninman said, because of the suspicious activities and sudden gathering of the entire Nimaji Clan, Lord Hojo and Ninman have ordered all Samurai to converge and slaughter the whole Clan. These orders are to be carried out within five whistle blows."**

"**I don't care if all the Daimyo himself came here and said this to us, our orders were to arrest only Tendoshi Nimaji!"** Ginei said angrily as the first whistle bew. **"And what of my information, I've known the Nimaji my entire life, did nothing I say matter? Why are we doing this?"**

They continued to argue as four more whistle blows sounded, and a large uproar sounded. **"Come one everyone, let's go!" **One of the lead Samuri said, drawing his sword and rushing for the Nimaji home. **"CHARGE!"**

"**Waaaaaaaaaait!" **Ginei shouted angrily, racing after his fellow Samurai as lights went on inside the entire house.

Aketoki charged after Ginei, and was soon followed by Hanayo and soon all the others watching.

They all entered into the main hall of the house right behind Ginei, and the first thing Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Ditzy, and Sparkler did was scream. The main floor that they had moments ago been watching a celebration in take place was now the scene of a massacre. Inside there were blood stains on the floor, swords stuck inside bodies, spears shoved through bodies and even into heads. Hooves were cut off, clothes splattered in blood stains and covering gore. Yet it wasn't just them screaming, it was the also the screaming of those who were still fighting or dying. It wasn't also just armed Samurai, but defenseless young and old, male and female, none were being spared.

Around them Samurai armed for battle were fighting barely dressed warriors of the Nimaji Clan, desperately trying to survive. Even as they watched a mare ran down the hallway, making a dash for the main door with a young filly following her, but they were quickly cut off by two Samurai.

"**NO SPARE MY YOUNG I BE…"** She tried to say, before a sword was stabbed through her guts, and right after the filly met the same fate.

"**YOU MONSTERS!"** A Nimaji shouted as he charged the two Samurai, carrying a large Naginata similar to Hanayo's.

As they dueled the sounds of battle from above sounded, shouts and screams of pain, metal clashing on metal, and then one ear piercing scream got all of their attention. **"Aketoki!"** Hanayo shouted as she ran down the hall, followed by everyone else as they ran upstairs, trying to ignore the scene around them as Samurai took advantage of the defenseless mares before killing them, even as the Samurai of the Nimaji fought their hardest to protect them!

At the top of the house they found Aketoki, staring alongside Ginei, oblivious to any of them being there, staring through an open door at a scene that Hanayo had only described to them but not this accurately.

In the room, lying on the ground with blood spilling onto the floor, were Aketoki's parents. Inside the room a single Samurai stood, sheathing his sword as he looked at Ginei. **"You're a little late for the glory fight, this Nimaji barely put up a fight!"** He said as he started to leave, even as other Samurai joined them. **"He tried to protect his wife, but he wasn't even armed. Such a pathetic way to die for a Samurai!"**

Aketoki collapsed to the ground, crying with murderous rage at his parent's killer being so smug. A look shared by Ginei.

"**Ginei wanted nothing more than to avenge your parent's deaths right there, no matter what would happen to him Aketoki."** The Shogun said. **"However he saw something that gave him a reason to silence his Samurai sense of duty to his friend, at least for the moment. Something this cold hearted Samurai did not see."**

They all watched as the samurai all left, going to fight the remaining surviving Nimaji who were still battling below. This left Ginei alone with the dead bodies of Tendoshi and Yumi Nimaji, and hiding just behind a closet, barely visible, a six year old Aketoki Nimaji.

"**You all know what happens after…" **The Shogun said as Ginei took Aketoki, and risked his own life by throwing himself out of the window to get Aketoki safely outside, without being spotted. **"Aketoki never met Ginei before that day, at least not one that he could remember. The last time they met was his birth. Still he rushed to save his two friend's young, and take them to the one Clan that could keep the Ninman away from them. The Kusaji Clan, a clan that at one point was a great friend of the Nimaji. He asked them to raise the boy and shelter him from the storm that the Ninman unleashed, until he was of age."**

The next scene they saw as they followed Ginei racing through the town, avoiding contact with any of the inhabitants before he reached a house, similar size to the Nimaji's house. The residents of this house had Hanayo's Clan symbol on their cheeks, and the only bit of relief they found from the horrendous massacre from before, came in Hanayo bopping Aketoki on his head with her wooden sword.

They were once again being surrounded by mist as Hanayo did her best to comfort Aketoki. Not just Hanayo, but nearly all of them except for The Doctor were shocked at such a scene. Such a sight was about as foreign as they could get on Equestria.

"**After you were safe with the Kusaji, Ginei went after the one who killed his two friends. Alas by this time he was already highly favored by the Ninman's head, and was already being offered a position in Hojo's army as an officer. Unwilling to simply let the killer go, Ginei offered his services to Hojo for free, saying he simply wanted to protect a friend of his. So it was for a full year."**

"**Ginei kept the samurai safe, which he learned the name of. His name was Toshiyu Kunda. Ginei made sure he was safe throughout the battles that followed, pretending to be a good friend and old colleague from the Nimaji Purge. He maintained this image until finally, one winters evening when the two were traveling alone, Ginei challenged him to a duel."**

The mist disappeared and revealed a snowy path well outside of a town in the distance. The clashing of two swords sounded and they watched Ginei and Toshiyu battling. **"So you were lying this entire time, pretending to be my friend?"** Toshiyu shouted angrily as they clashed. **"Why did you do that, protect me all this time, just for revenge?"**

"**That's right; you killed my best friend and his wife, as well as their entire clan!"** He replied. **"I couldn't take my revenge back then, but now I will! One way or another you will DIE HERE!"**

"**Don't you get it, you'll be dead too for doing this!"** Toshiyu said. **"You can't get away; there are several of my friends almost here! They'll kill you for this!"**

"**That doesn't matter to me now… all that matters… IS THIS!"** Ginei said as he knocked Toshiyu's sword away and stabbed him through the chest.

Moments later Toshiyu fell to the ground, and several samurai charged toward the pair, swords drawn. However before they reached him the scene faded one final time, and they were returned to where they were. **"After he took his revenge, Ginei was arrested and tried for murder. Pleading guilty he accepted death, and was executed. He died knowing that he had fulfilled his promise to his friend… he kept their legacy safe, and ensured that the Nimaji Clan would live on… long after him."**

The Shogun turned to Aketoki and nodded in understanding as he looked at the shocked expression. **"Now you know the name… of the one who saved your life… all those years ago…"**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Professor's Report

*A distant country*

*It doth make my mind wonder*

*Gaia's New Japan*

Chapter 12 – The Professor's Report

=Canterlot Throne Room, 2:00 AM=

(Celestia's PoV)

Celestia stared out at the moon through a window, awaiting the arrival of the only other Time Lord she could ask at this time.

Much earlier that day she and her subjects were all returned to where they were by the Sengoku Shogun Alicorn, by whatever magic he used. In his own words he said _**"I shall now return those who were not standing here, back to where they came from, exactly where I pulled them."**_

So he did, Celestia and Luna were returned to the palace throne room, exactly where and even _when_ they were just before they were taken by that light. Sparkler and her mother Ditzy were returned to the Whooves' family home. Rainbow Dash was returned in mid-air above Ponyville, resulting in her nearly crashing into the ground had it not been for her flying skills and experience. Applejack was returned outside her home, with her family none the wiser to her ever leaving. Finally Hanayo was sent back to the palace grounds, to await Aketoki's return, as per the duel's agreement.

Hours later Aketoki returned, and after a brief and cheerful reunion , presented themselves to the Princesses to decide their future. By Samurai Law, he was considered a Ronin, a 'masterless samurai', and as such he was about as low on the society pole as a pony could be. However now that he and Hanayo were married and without a dowry inheritance or any land to call their own, this left Aketoki with the problem of how to take care of his Clan. He had to provide somehow a means to live for them both, it was his duty, but he only had a few skills that none of which were suited or acknowledged by her kingdom.

*Flashback*

"What are your plans now Aketoki Nimaji?" Celestia asked the Sengoku pony as he and his wife sat before her and Luna.

"**We don't know what to do with ourselves now that we are finally free."** Aketoki said worriedly. **"We cannot go home… not without suffering her family's and the Ninman's wrath. We have nowhere else to live… so we honestly don't know what to do with ourselves Princess."**

The Doctor was still acting as their translator until they decided on their course of action, which gave Celestia a chance to satisfy her curiosity about Samurai Culture. While she did not enjoy watching a pony kill himself willingly with his own blade, or enjoy the visions of Aketoki's family massacred before her eyes, something about their strange sense of Honor, ties to their friends and family, to the point that they would risk their even lives, struck something deep inside her. She thought she had known the true meaning of sacrifice, of friendship, and even loyalty, but these Samurai changed all of her perceptions of that.

There was just something about them, their strange code of honor, and how they will throw away everything to keep a vow they made to an old friend that touched her. When Aketoki offered himself to her mercy for merely 'threatening' her sister and injuring their guards, that was when she knew something was different about them as a whole. When she met Hanayo and saw how she was willing to do whatever it took to find and save Aketoki, or at the least suffer the same fate as him, that too touched something deep inside her. There was just something about these Sengoku Ponies that she just had to keep learning about.

"Tell us then, if you were among that which you called a 'Daimyo', what would you do in this situation?" Luna asked.

"**If** **we were before a Daimyo, my husband and I would present ourselves as we have before you, and offer his services in return for a payment."** Hanayo said respectfully. **"We would make a payment for a small house, and eventually build up our Clan as we would if we were back in Takasaki."**

"So is that what you are doing here still?" Celestia asked curiously. "You are asking us to hire you for your skills?"

Aketoki nodded as he presented his swords to Celestia and Luna, pushing them closer and bowing deeply. **"Yes Princess, I have no other means to raise my new family."** Aketoki said. **"I ask you to hire me, I will fight whatever battles you ask me to, I will guard whatever convoy you would have me do, and if you require proof of my loyalty to you, you need only make the request and I shall perform Seppuku."**

Celestia thought about this request, but after a quick word with The Doctor, gave Aketoki her response. "I'm afraid we have no use for a Samurai, even one of your skills." She said, and Aketoki became very worried as The Doctor translated. "There aren't any real 'Convoy's' that need protecting, there aren't any battles that you are familiar with, and I have no real need of a warrior. Since there are… certain individuals in my Kingdom… my kingdom is one of true peace and has been for a thousand plus years."

*Flashback Ends*

_-Why ask to serve as a warrior under me… why do they keep asking to serve?-_ She thought as she finished recalling that scene. _–He's so strong and so skilled that he can live anywhere in my kingdom… yet he's asking me to let him serve under me? If only I could do that… but alas I can't hire him for what he is good at.-_

Since there were no wars, and she already had an effective police force in the form of her palace guards, and with crime rate being at its lowest across her kingdom, she had no 'real' use for a warrior of Aketoki's capabilities.

She tried to find a use for him, one that didn't involve his warrior capabilities, yet he didn't have any other skills besides the ways of the warrior. Despite all of his willingness to serve, his skills were very lacking outside of writing in a dialect that none of her subjects speak. Hanayo offered to serve as something called a 'Geisha', but Aketoki forbade her the instant she suggested it.

Finally, The Doctor suggested that she hire Aketoki as an instructor to teach her guards martial arts. When she suggested the idea, Aketoki instantly agreed, saying he would gladly offer his services as a Martial Artist instructor. As for where the two would live, The Doctor offered to provide a schematic and list of suggested building materials so that they could build a home more suited to their culture somewhere in the outer district of the city. Until then they would have to live and work in the palace, Hanayo as well because she demanded to share in the work her husband was being asked to perform. Or at the very least take a job as a 'cleaning' maid, like one of her servants.

Aketoki would have forbidden it, had she not given him a glare that even made The Doctor take a tiny step backward.

_-Note to self, do not make a Sengoku mare angry.-_ She thought. _–If she can make even The Doctor nervous with just a look, I'd better watch my step around her. If the males are that dangerous, she must be even more dangerous!-_

She watched the moon for a few more minutes before she turned to look into the silver eyes of the white Alicorn sharing the space next to her. Despite the fact that he was holding his fan in front of him, gently waving it as though he were fanning himself, she could see deep into his silver eyes. He still wore the armor that he had appeared before them in, but only reappeared before her again just a few hours ago.

*Flashback begins*

"**Now that the dual is over… I shall return you all back to where you were before I intervened."** The Shogun Pony said as he unfurled his fan and started waving it again. **"To the Sun and Moon Princesses, rulers of this kingdom Equestria, I shall appear once more before thee, when the silver disk rises once more into the sky. Until then I leave you all with these final words. I shall now return those who were not standing here, back to where they came from, exactly where I pulled them."**

*Flashback ends*

_-So what is he doing here… why did he choose to come back?-_ She thought. _–He said so himself, he was only here to observe the dual between Aketoki and Hogeki. So what is he doing here?-_

A few minutes of silent waiting and Luna entered the throne room, nervously giving her a nod so she could talk to her. Celestia nodded and left the Sengoku Alicorn by the window, who apparently didn't mind or didn't notice her leaving.

Once they were away from him they spoke quietly to avoid being overheard by him. "Sister, how much longer is he going to remain here?" Luna asked as she eyed the Sengoku Alicorn next to the window. "Not that we mind… but what is he doing here and why is he here to begin with? Aketoki and Hanayo are downstairs in the dungeon still, so why is he up here with us?"

"I don't know Luna, but we only have to wait for a little while longer for The Professor to show up." She said.

"How dost thou know she will be here tonight?" Luna asked. "You sent that letter by express mail yes, but it will take the postal service at least two weeks before it will reach the Crystal Empire! Why didn't you ask The Doctor to help us contact The Pofessor, or better yet, ask him to help us with whatever The Professor would do?"

Celestia shook her head. "We've asked The Doctor for enough help, you remember how he reacted when we wanted him to translate." She said. "We've been relying on him for so much, and we've relied on him for too much. We're so worried about dealing with situations ourselves that we call upon him to do everything for us! Look at how we reacted when we couldn't even speak to a single pony? Besides, he has a life that he wants to live, who are we to…"

Vrooop, Vwrooop, Vwroooooooop…. Clunk

In the middle of the throne room an enormous yellow bus appeared to phase in and out of existence. The bus finally finished phasing into existence, and the front door opened up to reveal a chestnut colored mare with a ginger mane and hourglass cutie mark standing there. She walked out, pulling a cart of strange instruments atop it, and looking around at them with an irritable expression on her face.

"I hope this is as important as you said it was you two!" She said, walking over and not bothering to slow her pace to keep the clattering noise of her cart in check. "Do you have any idea how long I'm going to have to sit here in this time period? Two whole weeks before I can go back to work, and not to mention a whole year before my Tardis can time travel again!"

"Forgive us Professor, but we…" Luna started saying, but was silenced as the Professor started on her now.

"Really, I was finally getting used to living among ponies in the Crystal Empire, it's a real nice place and I'm actually being paid well!" She said, off in her own world as she started taking stuff off the cart and turning them on without noticing. "Then I was tutoring a class about quantum physics and showing them how to use their magic to transfigure steel into wood and vice versa, then your little letter shows up, and I have to cancel my class, check time lines, remember memories, double check calculations, prepare these devices, and …"

"Professor, can you please just…" Celestia started saying, but again was silenced by the unhappy Time Lord's ranting.

"Yes yes I know full well what you need, so where's the patient, the big fancy 'Sengoku Pony' you mentioned?" She asked.

"**You were asking for me?" **The Shogun Pony asked from the window, turning to smile gently at The Professor.

This stunned The Professor the moment she looked at him, and suddenly she went from ranting to being very interested in what she was doing. "Oh my… now that's something you do **not** see every day…"

She took one of the small devices she brought with her and scanned the Shogun, then did something that only she comprehended, and finally pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on so she could read some very small text on a book she had also brought.

"So you say you're from Japan?" She asked the Shogun.

"**That I am."** He said.

"You also say you are Gaian?"

"**You are correct."**

"And you traveled from the… future correct?"

"**That is also true."**

"Okay…"

The Professor took that information, wrote some notes, did some more calculations and pulled out a map and started drawing something that she was seeing on one of her instruments. All the while Celestia and Luna eyed him with curiosity. He seemed unaffected by the interrogation, didn't mind answering her questions, and even seemed unconcerned by the odd questions The Professor was proposing to him. In fact he looked as though he knew what she would ask, before she even asked it.

_-It's as though he knew this would happen.-_ Celestia thought.

Finally after ten minutes The Professor finished whatever she was doing and declared her work done.

"**In that case, I shall once more, take my leave of this time and place, for the last time."** The Shogun said calmly as he took his fan, furled it and smacked it on the floor, summoning the doors he used to appear the first time. **"Until we meet once more, Sun and Moon Princesses of Equestria."**

The doors opened and he walked through, and when the light faded the doors closed behind him, fading like everything else the Shogun did. A few seconds later The Professor pulled that map she was working on and walked over to Celestia and Luna. "So… thoughts, comments, and any revelations you feel like sharing?"

"He's… different…" Celestia said.

"Very weird…" Luna said.

"Well if you two aren't going after him then I will." The Professor said with a chuckle.

"Professor!" Celestia stuttered.

"I'm just saying, he's an Alicorn, you're both Alicorns, it doesn't take a genius to connect the lines." The Professor said with a smirk. "Come on, he's not a bad looker and he's got those siiiiilver eyes… not to mention he's sooo my type… and he's such a gentlepony the way he leaves a room…"

"Professor please, just tell us what we need to know!" Luna said, though there was a blush on her cheeks.

"Alright alright." The Professor said, still smiling as she unfurled the map and laid it out before them on her cart. "After I scanned the Shogun I tuned my instruments to scan for additional signals similar to his. I discovered three separate signals across Equestria all appearing roughly the same time around three to four weeks ago. If this is true than this means these signals are Aketoki, Hogeki and his ninja, and Hanayo's individual magic time signatures."

"That does coincide with their stories of looking and wandering for three weeks across my kingdom." Celestia said.

"Yes well continuing, here's a map of Equestria and the marks you see are where the three landed three to four weeks ago." The Professor said, unfurling the map even more. "Now… look at this."

They both looked at the map and saw a very large outline to the west of Equestria, far away from any of the outposts of their kingdom. It looked like a kingdom that was nearly three times the size in terms of height as Equestria was. The kingdom though was divided into four separate islands very close together, with one very large island surrounded by the three smaller ones.

"What's that?" Luna asked.

The Professor looked nervous as she pulled another map with a similar image to the kingdom she had drawn. "It's an entire country." She said. "Whatever this force was that transported Aketoki, Hogeki and his ninja, and Hanayo from where they came from is beyond anything my instruments can detect. I found abnormalities and sudden shifts in your planet's crust and atmosphere three to four weeks ago, coinciding with the appearance of those ponies. Yet I couldn't trace or detect the source, it was as though I were being blocked. Now I understand my Tardis is an older model, but still, in its day there weren't many species capable of blocking my Tardis' scans. But that doesn't matter now, you have a really big problem on your ha… er… hooves."

"What problem?" Celestia asked.

"If my guess is right, and the shape is definitely accurate, along with the scan I took of that Shogun Alicorn moments ago." The Professor said. "I believe that country is their home country of Japan, the entire country was taken and… for lack of better terms… dropped right here on Gaia."

"How can an entire country just appear out of nowhere, that's impossible isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Really, magical unicorns, things appearing out of thin air, and even Time Lords… and you still ask that question?" The Professor muttered with a roll of her eyes. "I don't understand how it happened, or what occurred to make it happen, all I know is this. Somehow your planet's surface and atmosphere and everything else were adjusted over a month ago to allow this country to fit perfectly. But that's not the worst of it, you both are familiar by now with Aketoki's and Hanayo's abilities as warriors correct?"

Celestia and Luna nodded as they recalled what Aketoki could do, and from her own descriptions, what Hanayo could do.

"Well… they are from the nation of Japan… the very same Japan that has now taken its place upon your planet's soil." The Professor said. "So in other words… eighteen million ponies just landed on your planet in as little as four weeks."

"Eighteen Million?" Luna asked. "That… that's…"

"What does this mean Professor?" Celestia asked.

The Professor took her glasses off, and handed the map to Celestia to hold before she answered. "It means that roughly an entire culture is on your kingdom's doorstep." She said. "I don't need to tell you that where they were from, a war was happening, it was called the Sengoku Jidai period. The age of the country at war, the entire country is currently at war… and there are a lot more Samurai than you've seen in the last few days, a lot more than you'll ever see. A single army at one point numbered a hundred thousand strong, with maybe fifty thousand Samurai."

Celestia became very worried at these words, imagining an army comprised of Aketokis, Hogekis, and even Hanayos. "Would they attack us?" She asked nervously.

The Professor gave a sad, humorless smile. "If they learn of your weakness, and how much land and loot there is to be plundered from you, I'm sure one or two Daimyo will consider the thought." She said. "The only thing keeping you safe for now is that the Japan that was transported also came complete with a large body of deep water surrounding it. So it's technically isolated and unreachable by land. However that won't stay the same forever, and you know these Samurai can use magic, limited yes but still they can use it. Not to mention according to my instruments, they are immune to its effects."

Celestia and Luna nodded in agreement. "They make formidable foes… skilled warriors… willing to die without hesitation… highly disciplined… and they can use magic and are immune to it." Celestia said. "Just one of them was able to badly wound nearly thirty of our guards. Four of them infiltrated our palace and almost assassinated my sister. One of them killed two of those assassins. Without The Doctor… we wouldn't stand a chance against them."

The Professor nodded. "I won't tell you what to do or should do, but you can't allow these Sengoku Ponies to attack you." She said. "If they decide to declare war on you, I doubt even The Doctor will turn them away."

"He would turn them away if they knew of him… but I won't dare use his name in such a way." Celestia said. "He's a living subject of mine; I won't ever use him or his name as though they were a weapon. I'll just have to find a way to avoid a war with these Sengoku Ponies."

"What are you thinking sister?" Luna asked.

"Professor… will these Sengoku Ponies talk to us… if we were to talk to them?"

The Professor thought carefully as she was asked the question. "Well you'll need to first speak their language; there's no way you can do that within a few days, even with technology's help." She said. "I could whip up something to translate for you within a few weeks, and yes they can respond to diplomacy but it all depends on the Daimyo you encounter. Since I have no idea how this arrival to their new world has affected them, you may need to go in blind…"

"Sister are thou thinking what we think you're thinking?" Luna asked.

Celestia nodded as she yelled for her guards to appear. "Captain in the morning, begin making preparations for a convoy to head out West of Equestria." She said. "Start procuring provisions and arranging transports for the convoy, enough supplies to last for several months. Also start creating a list of guards to join the convoy, especially those with multiple talents suited for an extended journey into an unknown territory."

"Yes your majesty!" The guard said respectfully.

Celestia nodded and turned to head upstairs so she could get some rest before she brought the sun up once again. _–I need to talk to these Sengoku Ponies before they decide to attack us for no reason.-_ She thought quickly. _–I'm going to do this myself, The Doctor's helped me enough times, it's time I saved my subjects myself.-_

"I'm going to this Japan myself." She said to her sister.

=To Be Continued in, Doctor Whoves: The Sengoku Ponies Pt 2=


End file.
